Un nuevo problema
by midnight002
Summary: EL CAPTULO FINAL ESTA AQUI!
1. Chapter 1

Wow, mi primer fanfic, debo decir que estoy algo nerviosa. Sean amables please, todo el mundo pertenece a Jay Stephens

En una base de investigaciones secretas Épsilon se encontraba caminado por unos pasillos, se escucha un extraño gruñido, unos agentes estaban intentando controlar a una enorme criatura humanoide, la criatura era de aspecto espantoso parecía tener dos brazos extra y su pierna izquierda parecía mas pequeña que la derecha se atravesó frente a Épsilon y no parecía muy feliz pero en el momento en el que atacaría empezó a respirar de forma agitada y cayo al piso pesadamente, uno de los agentes se acerco a la criatura con un extraño dispositivo haciendo que la luz de esta escaneara el cuerpo

"Este tampoco resistió, señor"

Épsilon solo ignoro las palabras del agente dirigiéndose al interior de uno de los laboratorios analizo un extraño suero por ultima vez, empezó a revisar algunos datos en su computador dejando la ampolla a un lado, Francisco se aproximo tomando una de las ampollas y dándole un vistazo al líquido de color verdoso en su interior

Francisco: ¿Esta listo?

Épsilon: Eso parece, solo queda obtener a alguien estable que pueda resistir la dosis, los sujetos de prueba que hemos tenido hasta ahora no han dado buenos resultados

Francisco: ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

Épsilon: Desde luego, Francisco

Épsilon se aparta para que francisco obtuviera un vistazo del expediente de alguien, y ese alguien era Zack Sábado, Francisco no puede evitar sonreír. Zack no tenia idea de lo que le esperaba y al decir verdad, ellos tampoco. En el complejo recientemente reconstruido de los Sábados, la familia estaba lista para salir en otra misión, Zack fue el ultimo en subir a la aeronave para que pudiera despegar. Él llego a la cabina de controles junto con Fisk y Komodo

Zack: ¿A dónde iremos hoy?

Drew: Recibimos una señal pidiendo ayuda, iremos a revisar

Zack: ¿De quien?

Doc: No estamos seguros

La aeronave no tarda en sobrevolar una región boscosa en la cual entre algunos arboles era claramente visible una nave que se había estrellado. La aeronave aterrizo cerca viendo como el fuego empezaba a propagarse, tomaron algunos extintores para poder apagar el fuego, Drew y Doc se adentraron en la nave llegando a la cabina del piloto, ambos vieron a Épsilon y Francisco inconscientes, afuera Zack y Fisk intentaban evitar que el fuego se propagara. Doc llevaba a Épsilon y Drew a Francisco, él llevaba consigo su bolsa de mensajero no estaba inconsciente pero si muy aturdido y se negó a soltar la bolsa

Doc: Pronto, debemos llevarlos al laboratorio medico

Zack y Fisk terminaron de apagar el incendio y fueron al laboratorio medico para ver a Doc y Drew tratar a los agentes heridos, Zack parecía molesto por la llegada de ambos

Zack: De seguro nos están engañando otra vez

Doc: No creo que se hayan estrellado intencionalmente

Zack: Alguien recuerda el hecho de que intentaron encerrarme por lo de Kur

Drew: Debemos llevarlos a casa, allá tenemos mejor equipo

Zack: ¡Alguien me esta escuchando!

La aeronave se elevo y minutos mas tarde Épsilon y Francisco ya se encontraban en el laboratorio medico de la casa, Francisco despertó encontrándose con un entorno no familiar. Tosió un poco antes de ponerse de pie pudo ver a Épsilon en la camilla de alado

Francisco: ¿Épsilon?

Doc: El estará bien

Contesto Doc entrando al laboratorio, con eso Francisco podo confirmar sus sospechas estaban en la casa de la familia Sábado, la primera parte de la misión fue un éxito, ya estaban adentro

Francisco: ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

Drew: Recibimos su señal de auxilio

Épsilon empezó a reaccionar viendo a ambos adultos y a Francisco a su lado, difícilmente se puso de pie, Francisco levanto su bolsa de mensajero que se encontraba a un lado de la camilla

Épsilon: Estamos en deuda con ustedes

Drew: No pueden irse, al menos no por ahora

Doc: Aun están sufriendo el efecto de los sedantes, pasen aquí la noche y podrán irse mañana

Épsilon: Agradecemos su hospitalidad

Épsilon y francisco fueron puestos en una habitación, ambos dijeron que necesitaban descansar pero el accidente solo había sido una pantalla, nunca estuvieron heridos. En el momento en que los dejaron solos, Francisco saco de su bolsa de mensajero una portátil entregándosela a Épsilon, él la encendió casi de inmediato buscando el expediente de Zack

Épsilon: Es hora de que el experimento comience

Francisco: Que pasa si no funciona

Épsilon: El chico Sábado es nuestra mejor opción, gracias a la muestra que tomaste, los exámenes dicen que es un candidato con muchas posibilidades de éxito. No podemos permitirnos otro fracaso, este proyecto ha costado mucho dinero y esfuerzo

Francisco recupera un pequeño contenedor, en el estaban barias ampollas pero solo una estaba intacta el resto de ellas se había roto. Tanto Francisco como Épsilon no se veían felices con eso

Épsilon: Asegúrate de darle la dosis completa

Francisco: ¡Toda!..., pero…, es demasiada. Nunca le hemos dado la dosis completa a nadie

Épsilon: ¡Francisco!

Francisco dio un suspiro, vacio el liquido en el interior de un dardo dejo la bolsa de mensajero a un lado y salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado de no ser visto, llego al cuarto de vigilancia pudo ver a Zack en la cocina en compañía de Komodo. Desconectó todas las cámaras de vigilancia programándolas para que se encendieran nuevamente en aproximadamente cinco minutos, llego a la cocina permaneciendo oculto con un lanza dardos en la mano, solo tenia una oportunidad si fallaba lo aria el experimento y eso no podía ser, Zack se encontraba preparando un sándwich y Komodo estaba muy ocupado comiéndose todos los ingredientes que se le caían a Zack. Francisco apunto con cuidado y disparo, Zack hizo un ligero movimiento, Francisco pensó que había fallado y estaba muy molesto por ello sabia que estaría en grabes problemas, guardo el arma y se adentro a la cocina

Francisco: ¿Como puedes comer esa porquería?

Zack levanto la vista viendo a Francisco y le lanzo una mirada de las que matan, pero Francisco estaba mas preocupado por el dardo, tenía que recuperarlo antes de que algún miembro de la familia lo encontrara, Zack estaba por hablar pero empezó a sentirse mareado y a ver como a cinco Franciscos

Francisco: Oye ¿Te pasa algo?

Zack: Yo…, estoy…,

En ese momento Zack cayo al piso, Francisco se apresuro en acercarse pero Komodo se interpone gruñéndole

Francisco: Puedo ayudar

Komodo se aparto puesto que estaba preocupado, Francisco se acerco y pudo ver el dardo en el cuello, oculto por la camisa de Zack, después de todo no había fallado. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa, sin que Komodo se diera cuenta Francisco retiro el dardo y corrió buscando ayuda. A continuación la parte dos del experimento había comenzado

¿Qué tenía ese dardo? ¿Zack estará bien? ¿Cuál es el plan de Épsilon y Francisco? ¿Por qué me hago estas preguntas si yo ya se las respuestas? Todo esto y más en la segunda entrega, hasta pronto por cierto ¡R&R! y esto pasa un mes después de la guerra de los cryptids


	2. Amigos 2

¡Estoy de vuelta! Gracias por todos los comentarios y mensajes privados, estoy tan apenada creo que me sonroje un poco, bien los TSS son propiedad del genio que los creo ¡Gracias Jay Stephens! Yedixx (Dian, Alexa, Michelle) y BlackAngel20626, ustedes son mi inspiración. Ahora vayamos con el fic

* * *

Drew corrió a la cocina en compañía de Francisco viendo a Zack tirado en el piso, ella se apresura en acercarse intentando despertarlo

Drew: Zack, Zack que te pasa. Despierta cariño…, esto no es gracioso

Doc y Fisk llegaron a la cocina y quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Zack tirado en el piso, el se acerca a Drew al igual que Fisk

Doc: ¿Que paso?

Drew: No lo se Doc, pero no despierta

Zack no estaba inconsciente, él podía escuchar todo pero por alguna razón no podía abrir los ojos, sentía como si no tuviera control sobre su propio cuerpo

"_¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?"_

Y con eso cayo en un profundo sueño minutos mas tarde podía escuchar la voz de su madre y la de Francisco, quienes al parecer estaban a su lado en ese momento, Drew se escuchaba muy preocupada

Drew: ¿Cómo dices que paso?

Francisco: Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua, Zack estaba preparando algo de comer y de pronto cayo al piso, no entiendo que paso

Doc: Sus ondas cerebrales son normales y las muestras de sangre no revelan nada anormal, no entiendo porque no despierta

Épsilon: Tal vez no se alimenta de forma correcta

Zack escucho la voz de Doc y Épsilon intentaba desesperadamente despertar pero no lo lograba algo lo mantenía en una especie de sueño inducido, de pronto sus latidos del corazón se aceleraron de forma alarmante

Drew: ¡Doc!

Y después nada, el corazón de Zack se detuvo para horror de sus padres y Fisk quien también estaba en el laboratorio en ese momento. Francisco parecía muy asustado, Épsilon no parecía muy feliz. Ambos salen del laboratorio medico a pedido de Doc y Drew, afuera Francisco ya no pudo permanecer callado

Francisco: Te dije que la dosis completa era demasiado

Épsilon: Suelen cometerse algunos errores, Francisco

Doc se apresuro en traer un desfibrilador en las cercanías de Zack, pero antes de que pudiera usarlo, los latidos de Zack vuelven a aparecer en la pantalla, ambos padres intercambian miradas de alivio, Drew toma la pequeña mano de Zack

Drew: No vuelvas a hacerme algo así, o te castigare

Doc se dispone a salir fuera del laboratorio encontrándose con Épsilon y Francisco, al cerrarse la puerta tras él lanza un suspiro de alivio

Épsilon: ¿Todo esta bien?

Doc: Se normalizo antes de que usáramos el desfibrilador, pero aun no despierta

Épsilon: Espero que podamos ayudar en lo que necesiten

Doc: Las pruebas dicen que esta estable, es cuestión de ver como reacciona. Es mejor que ustedes también descansen

El sol empezaba a ponerse en el cielo, Épsilon y Francisco regresan a su habitación, apenas entraron Épsilon empezó a escribir en su portátil teniendo acceso a los archivos del experimento

"_Sujeto1: Denis Clare Dosis total: 30% Estado: No sobrevivió Resistencia: 52 minutos"_

_Sujeto2: Joe Wilson Dosis total: 25% Estado: No sobrevivió Resistencia: 30 minutos" _

_Sujeto3: Romina Val Dosis total: 20% Estado: No sobrevivió Resistencia: 60 minutos"_

Había cientos de nombres de personas, en cada una, la dosis de ese suero era menor pero todos tenían el mismo estado "no sobrevivió" y otros cuya dosis era del 5% decían estado "supervivencia 24 horas" "masa critica". Épsilon empezó a escribir un nuevo archivo

"_Sujeto256: Zack Sábado_

_Dosis total: 99.9%_

_Estado: En observación_

_Resistencia: 120 minutos"_

Francisco: No sobrevivirá, nadie ha sobrevivido y mucho menos con la dosis completa. Debimos realizar más estudios, reescribir el suero

Épsilon: Tranquilízate, Francisco. No te has dado cuenta pero el chico Sábado ya lleva dos horas con el suero

Francisco: ¿Dos horas? ¿Cómo es posible?

Francisco se aproximo a Épsilon revisando los datos, todos se habían quedado dormidos. Ambos agentes salen de sus habitaciones Francisco llevaba consigo su bolsa de mensajero, en silencio se dirigen al laboratorio medico

Épsilon: Lo hiciste

Francisco: Todo esta listo

Épsilon coloca una especie de dispositivo electrónico diminuto sobre el tablero a un lado de la puerta este parece liberar algunas chispas azuladas, la luz roja pronto se vuelve verde permitiéndoles entrar. Todo era obscuro se acercaron a la camilla y Zack seguía sin abrir los ojos, con varios aparatos mas que median sus latidos, sus ondas cerebrales etc. Etc. Francisco abre su bolsa de mensajero sacando algunos dispositivos

Épsilon: Todo parece estar bien…, debo decir que estoy, sorprendido de que aun esté vivo con la dosis completa

Francisco: El que no despierte, no es una buena señal

Épsilon: Por eso es un experimento, si el suero funciona. Tendremos la posibilidad de crear un suero estable para emplearlo en otros sujetos de prueba

Francisco toma un extraño dispositivo parecido a una pequeña computadora plana que emite una especie de luz que recorre todo el cuerpo de Zack, Francisco espera las lecturas, él parece no creer lo que estaba viendo

Épsilon: ¿Qué encontraste?

Francisco: Zack, esta respondiendo al suero. Su organismo lo esta asimilando, pero debemos apresurarnos

Épsilon revista el lector que tenia Francisco en sus manos y sonríe ante los resultado se apresura en tomar un comunicador y empieza a contactar a su "gente" otro agente no tardo en responder

"Que tiene para mi agente Épsilon"

Épsilon: El chico respondió a la dosis completa del suero positivamente, estamos listos para su traslado

"La dosis completa. Una nave estará en camino de inmediato"

La vos del agente sonaba sorprendida ante lo que estaba escuchando, Épsilon corta la comunicación. El experimento era todo un éxito al menos por ahora, solo debían esperar el transporte para llevarse su mas reciente adquisición. Drew despertó mirando a Doc a su lado, sus pensamientos regresan a Zack, así que se pone de pie saliendo de la habitación en silencio se dirige a la cocina preparando un poco de té, lleva la taza humeante hacia su rostro antes de salir de la cocina en dirección al laboratorio medico. De pronto las luces empiezan a titilar y luego se apagan, Drew deja caer su tasa

Drew: Esto no me gusta

Su primer pensamiento fue ir al laboratorio medico pudo ver el dispositivo sobre el tablero de control, la cerradura fue forzada, abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa.

* * *

Bien, este fue el capitulo dos espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No olviden dejar comentarios me encantan, ya escucharon los rumores en Wiki, dicen que pronto se estrenara la película de TSS, espero que sea verdad. ¿Qué fue lo que vio Drew? ¿Por qué Zack no despierta? ¿Hasta donde llegan los planes de Épsilon? ¿Por qué insisto con las preguntas a mi misma? Todo esto y mas en el capitulo tres


	3. El secuestro 3

¡Ahhh! Gracias a todos por los comentarios n_n. me hacen tan feliz. TSS son de Jay Stephens y no míos. Y Yo tambien tengo esos complejos, tengo que admitir que me divierte discutir conmigo misma

Drew entro al laboratorio medico viendo que Zack estaba siendo puesto en una especie de contenedor o biócama por dos agentes, desde la ventana claramente visible una nave igual a la que se había estrellado

Drew: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Epsilon: Señora Sábado, lo sentimos pero ahora su hijo pertenece a nuestra organización

Drew se puso en posición de cómbate pero no estaba armada, Épsilon uso su collar sónico y Drew se aparto rápidamente. Todo ese ruido despertó a Doc, Fisk y Komodo quienes se apresuraron en llegar al laboratorio medico, Doc se acerca a Drew entregándole su espada

Doc: ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

Drew: ¡Tienen a Zack!

Doc observa la biócama en la que pusieron a Zack, esos agentes lo estaban llevando hacia la nave que se encontraba afuera, Épsilon y Francisco les bloquean el paso

Épsilon: Esperábamos que esto no fuera a terminar así

Doc: ¡Entonces, devuélvanme a mi hijo!

Épsilon: Mis sinceras disculpas pero eso no puede ser posible

Tanto los cryptids como Drew y Doc hicieron todo lo posible para recuperar a Zack, Francisco dejo caer una pequeña caja negra en la cual se veían varios numero que iban en una cuenta regresiva

Drew: ¡Cúbranse!

Todos se ocultaron detrás de una mesa metálica que Doc puso como un escudo, la caja exploto levantando una gran cortina de humo, cuando este se disipó Drew corrió hacia la ventana, pero ya era tarde. Los agentes se fueron llevándose también a Zack

Drew: ¡ZACK!

Al igual que Drew, Doc y los crypids solo pudieron observar mientras la nave se alejaba a gran velocidad. Se apresuraron en llegar al hangar para empezar una persecución, Drew se sentó intentando hacer que la nave funcionara pero no tuvo éxito

Drew: ¿¡Doc, que pasa!

Doc: ¡Sabotearon la nave, nada funciona!

Drew parecía una mescla de ira y desesperación, en el interior de la nave de Épsilon, los dos agentes que pusieron a Zack en la biócama empezaron a revisar los datos, en la parte de cristal eran visibles una especie de pantallas holográficas que se desplazaban con el movimiento de la mano de los agentes

"Es increíble que alguien tan joven tolere de esa forma al suero"

"La dosis completa"

Zack podía escuchar esas voces no familiares y no entendía que estaba pasando, intento abrir los ojos nuevamente pero no pudo, sintió que tenía un poco de movilidad esta vez

"_Mamá ¿Dónde estas? ¿Dónde están todos?"_

Sus latidos empezaron a acelerarse nuevamente, los agentes empezaron a revisar la información temiendo que algo malo estuviera pasando. Zack empezó a dar un ligero gemido y a hacer movimientos lentos, sus ojos empezaron a abrirse sin embargo veía todo borroso pero aun así pudo darse cuenta, los que estaban allí no eran parte de su familia, levanto la mano a un lado sintiendo el cristal

Zack: ¿Que…, que…, es esto?

Apenas podía pronunciar las palabras, empezó a golpear el cristal a medida que su vista y su fuerza regresaban

"Debemos tranquilizarlo, no podemos dejar que se lastime"

Ahora el ya podía ver a todos en la habitación y estaba de rodillas golpeando el cristal con ambas manos, desvió su mirada hacia Francisco con una mirada molesta, por alguna razón había mucho espacio en la biócama, Zack apretó los dientes

Zack: Francisco

Uno de los agentes llego con una jeringa que tenía un líquido transparente en su interior, era una especie de toxina para inmovilizarlo hasta legar a sus cuarteles para que realizaran más estudios

Zack: ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Zack seguía golpeando el cristal pero no se rompía, de pronto sintió un agudo dolor en todo el cuerpo que prácticamente lo inmovilizo, solo pudo dejar escapar un grito. Abrieron la biócama he intentaron inyectar a Zack quien forcejeaba con los agentes, uno mas se aproxima para ayudar pero es derribado por una patada de Zack aun así no pudo hacer nada para evitar que le inyectaran la toxina no se durmió, podía ver y sentir todo lo que pasaba pero ya no podía moverse, lo aseguraron poniéndole algunas cintas. Los datos en el cristal de la bíocama que contenía a Zack se volvieron rojos

"Esta comenzando, debemos llevarlo a la base lo antes posible"

"¿Se aseguraron de que los padres no pudieran seguirnos?"

Epsilon: Todo marcho de acuerdo a lo planeado, el chico es completamente nuestro

Zack: ¡Yo no soy…, AHHHHH!

En los datos holográficos parecía que la masa muscular de Zack empezaba a aumentar los dos agentes permanecieron junto a Zack, mientras Épsilon, Francisco y el otro agente salían del laboratorio. En la base de la familia, Doc y Drew hacían todo lo posible por reparar la nave, pero los daños eran demasiados

Doc: ¿Pudiste reparar algo?

Drew: Si, solo estoy acostada aquí para tomarme mi tiempo y después ir a rescatar a mi hijo

Drew deja a un lado el soplete junto con la mascara, poniéndose de pie. No había energía en toda la caza. También habían dañado el generador principal y el de emergencia

Drew: Tenían todo calculado, nos dejaron sin comunicación y sin forma de seguirlos

Doc: Tranquilízate Drew

Drew: ¡El VFM de Zack! Podemos llamar a los científicos secretos

Drew y Doc corrieron a la habitación de Zack, todo estaba revuelto, en el piso estaba tirada la garra Doc la levanta del piso, Drew busca debajo de la cama deslizando un pequeño compartimiento secreto en la que estaban algunos juegos portátiles y el videófono. Doc se acerca a ella con curiosidad

Doc: ¿Cómo supiste que estaban allí?

Drew: Zack siempre tiene unos juegos extra escondidos como reserva para cuando lo castiguemos

Doc sonríe, inmediatamente Drew intenta contactar a alguien, Beeman fue el primero en responder al llamado

Beeman: Un poco tarde, no creen

Doc: Necesitamos tu ayuda y la del resto de los científicos

Beeman: ¿Pasa algo malo?

Drew: Épsilon y sus agentes secuestraron a Zack

Beeman: Tal parece que el pelo de panda, siempre se las ingenia para meterse en problemas. Ya mismo voy para allá

Doc: No olvides traer a los demás, Épsilon no es un enemigo fácil

La comunicación se corto y solo quedaba esperar, cosa que Drew odiaba hacer, Beeman alertaría a los demás científicos secretos, ahora solo quedaba a una persona mas a quien llamar

Y este es el capitulo tres, ¿es el tres verdad? Bien ¿Quién es esa persona a la que falta llamar? ¿Qué le esta pasando a Zack? ¿Hasta donde llegaran Épsilon y sus agentes? ¿Alguna vez dejare de hacerme preguntas cuyas respuestas ya se? Todo esto y más en la parte cuatro


	4. Cambios

Lo que Épsilon y Francisco le hicieron a Zack será aclarado, en este capitulo. Nuevamente gracias por todos sus comentarios estoy tan feliz, en fin TSS no son míos sino de Jay Stephens

* * *

Drew salió de la habitación de Zack con el VFM en la mano, caminando de un lado a otro, hasta que por fin apareció la imagen de Doyle en la pequeña pantalla

Drew: ¡Creí que nunca aparecerías!

Doyle: Lo siento estaba ocupado en cosas algo importantes. ¿Para que me necesitan?

Drew: Épsilon secuestro a Zack, y no pudimos hacer nada para rescatarlo

El rostro burlón de Doyle desapareció casi de inmediato reemplazándolo con una expresión seria

Doyle: Ya mismo voy para allá

Arthur Beeman no tardo en llegar en compañía de Miranda Grey y Paul Cheechoo, los tres bajaron de la nave viendo a Doc y Drew aproximarse en compañía de los cryptids

Miranda: Arthur nos lo informo todo, no puedo entender porque Épsilon hiso una cosa así

Paul: Con Épsilon nunca se sabe que esperar

En ese momento Doyle llego con su jetpack y aterrizo junto a todos viendo los rostro serios por primera vez el no tenia por que sonreír

Doyle: Bien, el mini hombre espera

Drew: Iremos en la nave de Arthur, Épsilon daño la nuestra

Todos entraron en la extravagante nave de Beeman y esta no tardo en elevarse, Épsilon se encontraba en la cabina del piloto junto con Francisco y otra agente que estaba dirigiendo la nave a su destino

"Señor, ya casi llegamos a los cuarteles"

Épsilon se puso de pie, llego al laboratorio en donde tenían a Zack, y su apariencia había cambiado enormemente. Ahora parecía mas bien un cachorro semihumano, de pelaje de color negro que lo cubría completamente con la siempre notable estrella blanca en su frente, la ropa rasgada en gran parte debido a su tamaño, de hocico alargado, a un lado de la biócama se encontraban sus zapatos rotos puesto que sus pies parecían a las de un animal, en pocas palabras era como estar viendo a un cachorro de hombre lobo en formación (es mas fácil imaginarse a un hombre lobo que a una criatura que te describen, Zack no es un hombre lobo) pero muy diferente puesto que parecía tener garras retractiles, Zack abrió los ojos y estos parecían mas bien felinos de color amarillo verdoso con un iris negro, sus caninos eran sumamente largos que sobresalían 10 centímetros hacia abajo y el resto de sus dientes parecían dagas. Tenia una mascara de oxigeno que liberaba oxigeno puro cada dos minutos, varios electrodos conectados en todo su cuerpo y la toxina que ahora era inyectada directamente a su torrente sanguíneo puesto que ya no tenían el mismo efecto que antes. Él no podía entender que le estaba pasando, solo sabia que sentía mucho dolor por ello

Épsilon: ¿Qué dicen las lecturas?

"Los análisis revelan que posee una masa estable"

"Todo indica que sobrevivirá"

Épsilon sonríe complacido todo su trabajo por fin estaba dando frutos. El suero era una especie de mutageno hecho para crear súper agentes (parecidos a los que se vieron en el episodio fantasma en la maquina). A diferencia de los que el ejército había creado que debido a fusionar a seres humanos con cryptids tenían problemas para pensar, esto era diferente. El suero fue diseñado para alterar la cadena de ADN, con esta los agentes podrían razonar pero con unas habilidades físicas mas allá de las humanas, realizaron varios experimentos pero los sujetos de pruebas no sobrevivían mucho tiempo, su masa era inestable y la mutación era un completo fracaso. El suero contenía el material genético de barios cryptids "Tigre de warracabba, Weheela, Rakshasha, Welkele" todos eso cryptids combinados podían hacer a un agente invencible. Pero nadie toleraba la dosis ni siquiera en mínimas cantidades, hasta que Épsilon decidió revisar una muestra de Zack, realizo varios intentos generados por computadora y no importaba de que manera era introducida el suero la computadora decía que Zack podía asimilarlo, Épsilon se acerco a la biócama observando a Zack, él lanza un grito de dolor y al hacerlo su voz parece mezclarse con un rugido. La puerta del laboratorio se abre dejando entrar a Francisco quien se acerca observando a la criatura que ya no parecía ser Zack

Francisco: Llegamos

Épsilon: El primero en tolerar la dosis completa

Fráncico miro a Zack y el podía jurar que estaba lagrimeando, trago saliva al verlo. Jamás había visto que el suero le diera la apariencia de cada uno de los cryptids a un sujeto de pruebas sin que se volvieran una masa deforme con brazos extra o dos cabezas

Francisco: Deberíamos dormirlo, parece estar sufriendo

Épsilon: Debemos saber como responde en cada etapa y saber hasta donde llegara. Si lo dormimos eso seria mas difícil

Francisco: Lo se pero…,

Épsilon voltea a mirar a Francisco y el decide callarse, después de unos minutos llegaron mas agentes vestidos con batas blancas junto con una maquina para poder llevar la biócama, al principio parecían sorprendidos al ver a Zack, empezaron a llevarlo fuera de la nave, Zack pudo ver que estaban en un hangar de aterrizaje tres veces mas grande que el de su casa, llegaron al interior del complejo los pasillos eran de un blanco segador había vario pasillos. Zack pudo ver una gran camilla que llevaba otro agente cubierta por una manta con un extraño bulto, pudo ver un brazo deforme que parecía dividirse en dos.

Zack: De..., dejenme ir

Zack no podía mover su cuerpo y el dolor era insoportable, en la nave de Beeman todos parecían desanimados

Doyle: ¡Bien pensado profesor, que tiene allí dentro! Cerebro o aire

Doc: Como saber que esto era un plan para secuestra a Zack, parecían estar heridos

Beeman: Si ya terminaron con su festival del amor, podrían decirme como localizaremos al ex Kur

Paul: ¿Qué pasa?

Beeman: Les perdí la pista, el radar no capta a ninguna otra nave en el área

Miranda: ¿Ahora que aremos?

Drew: Este dispositivo estaba en el tablero de la puerta del laboratorio

Beeman: Déjame verla

Drew le entrega a Beeman el dispositivo y el se apresura en conectarlo al tablero de su nave, aparecieron tres monitores en el mismo tablero que analizaban barios mapas de distintas partes del mundo

Beeman: Parece emitir una señal débil, creo poder rastrearla

Drew: Que esperas

Todos estaban preocupados mientras Beeman hacia todo lo posible por rastrear la señal, no había oportunidad de fallar, pero la verdad era que nadie sabia lo que realmente estaba pasando

* * *

Por fin saben lo que realmente le esta pasando a Zack. La razón por la que el mutageno funciono en él es por que es Kur pero todos creen que el ya no es Kur, además me encontré con una pagina que describía las habilidades de cada miembro de la familia y en la de Zack decía claramente que el es inmortal, por mas que quisiera no puedo matarlo y si lo matara ustedes dirían ¿Eso es todo? Y no es bueno ¿Francisco sintió compasión de Zack? ¿Podrán rescatarlo? ¿Hasta cuando are estas preguntas? Todo esto y mas en la parte cinco


	5. Chapter 5

Lo ciento, lo ciento, lo ciento tanto. Pero creo que no podre continuar el fic , en verdad quisiera, pero se presentaron algunos problemas, este fic esta en adopción ahora, aquel que quiera continuarlo por mi solo envíenme un mensaje y yo les daré todos los detalles y una vez mas lo ciento


	6. Un viejo enemigo

Michelle no seas tan mala con Yedixx. Y Yedixx, tu no seas tan mala con tus otras yo y tienes razón ser hija única es bastante aburrido. Gracias por el animo, descargare toda mi frustración en esto, ya que eres sincera y dices tu nombre real el mío es Romina Zuloaga, mucho gusto ^_^. TSS son de Jay Stephens. Ahora si disfruten del capitulo cinco

Pasaron algunas horas mientras Beeman seguía intentando localizar el cuartel de Épsilon, Drew lucia más nerviosa cada segundo y no podía permanecer en un solo lugar

Doyle: Oye, me estas mareando

Drew solo le lanza a Doyle una mirada fulminante mientras el se encoge de hombros, en el rostro serio de Beeman apareció una sonrisa

Beeman: ¡Los tengo!

Drew se congelo mirando a Beeman al igual que el resto de los científicos, pronto la nave trazo su ruta perdiéndose de la vista. Los agentes llegaron al interior de un laboratorio de gran tamaño. Zack sentía un gran dolor lo cual parecía dificultar un poco su respiración, abrieron la biocama y lo pusieron en una más grande puesto que ahora fácilmente podía superar la altura de Doc.

Zack intentaba moverse pero no podía la toxina lo seguía inmovilizando, un hombre ya viejo entro al laboratorio, Épsilon se le acerca entregándole el expediente. Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro del hombre de más edad acercándose a la biocama

Dr. Lee: ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Los ojos de Zack se abrieron completamente, pudo reconocerlo. Era él pero como pudo escapar de prisión y que hacia con Épsilon (para los que no recuerden el Dr. Lee fue el científico que le dijo a Zack sobre los planes que tenían en el episodio fantasma en la maquina y fusionó a Zack, Fiskerton y Komodo para formar otra criatura). El Dr. Lee estaba complacido al ver a Zack no tanto por el éxito del suero sino porque pudo vengarse de cuando lo metieron a prisión, él fue quien autorizo a Épsilon para que probaran el suero en Zack

Zack: T… ¡¿tú?

El Dr. Lee escucho las débiles palabras de Zack, dejo de leer el expediente empezando a caminar alrededor de la biocama para obtener un mejor vistazo

Dr. Lee: ¿Puedes entenderme?

Zack profundizó el ceño dejando escapar un ligero gruñido del cual no se percato, el Dr. Lee solo sonrió acercándose a Épsilon

Dr. Lee: Tomare eso como un si

Hizo una señal y todos los agentes se retiraron a acepción de dos con batas blancas y Épsilon, el Dr. Lee le entrega los archivos nuevamente a Épsilon

Dr. Lee: Yo me encargare a partir de aquí

Épsilon: Evite que su desacuerdo con el chico y su familia nuble la visión de este proyecto

En ese momento, una mujer que al parecer no estaba atada a los códigos de vestimenta se adentro al interior del laboratorio era de cabello largo y negro, ojos azules y piel blanca, delga y alta. Paso en silenció frente a Épsilon y el Dr. Lee acercándose a la biocama

"¿Este es el chico?"

Épsilon: Si, señor

"Déjeme ver el informe"

Épsilon se apresura en entregarle la carpeta abierta, ella le da una lectura rápida volteando a mirar a Zack, frunce el ceño

"Discutiremos esto en mi oficina, cuando la metamorfosis acabe asegúrense de bloquear sus recuerdos para que pueda desenvolverse como cualquier otro agente"

La mujer salió del laboratorio y Épsilon no tardo en seguirla, el Dr. Lee se acerco a los dos hombres de bata blanca dándoles indicaciones

Zack: ¿Por qué me hacen esto?

Dr. Lee: Jovencito, deberías estar feliz

Zack: ¿Feliz?

Dr. Lee: Eres el primero de muchos agentes, cuando logremos descifrar que hizo funcionar el suero en ti, tendremos a cientos más. La verdad no sabia si tendrías resultados positivos, el que murieras era mas importante para mi, pero aquí estas

Zack: Mi familia…,

Dr. Lee: Niño, no seas tan ingenuo. Este será tu nuevo hogar por el resto de tu vida

En la oficina de la mujer Épsilon se encontraba de pie esperando a que la mujer decidiera hablar mientras ella seguía leyendo el informe que le habían entregado

"En que estaba pensando agente Épsilon"

Épsilon: ¿Disculpe?

"Su misión era atrapar al chico y proporcionarle un 5% de la dosis del suero. Pero aquí dice 99.9%"

Épsilon: Creí que seria interesante saber como respondería a la dosis completa

"El chico pudo haber muerto y nosotros habríamos perdido la oportunidad de obtener resultados positivos en el proyecto"

Épsilon: Los intentos generados por computadora decían que…,

"Son computadoras Épsilon, arriesgo el éxito de la misión y eso no será tolerado. Retírese"

Épsilon solo asintió saliendo de la oficina, en las cercanías del cuartel la nave de Beeman descendió lentamente y todos se apresuraron en salir

Beeman: Bien, el resto del camino es a pie

Caminaron un par de kilómetros más y allí estaba el cuartel secreto de Épsilon, ninguno de los científicos secretos lo había visto antes pero era gigantesca, con barios edificios en forma de domo conectados entre si

Doyle: Es hora de atacar

Doc.: Espera Doyle, no podemos simplemente atacarlos

Doyle: ¿Algún plan?

Doc.: Drew, Miranda y yo iremos por Zack

Doyle: ¿Y nosotros que? ¿Nos quedaremos esperando?

Doc.: No, necesitamos una distracción

En el interior del laboratorio una luz en el interior de la biocama escaneaba a Zack constantemente, los dos agentes estaban muy pendientes de Zack mientras que el Dr. Lee analizaba las muestras de sangre, las puertas se abrieron y Francisco se adentro al laboratorio

Dr. Lee: ¿Algún problema?

Francisco: ¿Ya descubrió la razón de que el suero funcionara?

Dr. Lee: Eso estoy intentando

Francisco: Esa no es una respuesta

Dr. Lee: No lo se, eh realizado barios análisis pero no puedo descifrarlo

Francisco se acerco a la biocama tenia las manos detrás de su cuerpo, Zack le lanzo una mirada fulminante, Francisco miro al doctor Lee dando media vuelta

Francisco: Déjenme solo

Dr. Lee: ¿Disculpa?

Francisco: Es una orden

El doctor Lee le dio unas señales a los dos agentes y estos salieron detrás de él, Francisco se acerco a la biocama viendo las lecturas, todas parecían ser estables, Zack le lanzo un ligero gruñido

Francisco: Me sorprende que sigas consiente, el dolor debe ser insoportable

Zack: ¿Tu…?

La respiración de Zack pareció cortarse en ese momento, sentía mucho enojo parecía que el dolor provenía desde sus huesos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, siquiera podía moverse

Zack: ¿Por qué no te inyectas esa basura y luego me dices?

En ese momento Zack dejo escapar otro gemido, Francisco solo sonríe mirando el resultado del escaneo del cuerpo de Zack, tejido muscular, densidad ósea, todo parecía estar bien y en aumento

Francisco: Esto es bastante lento, los otros sujetos de prueba mutaban en menos de dos a tres horas. Tal vez por eso morían de forma rápida

Zack: Cuando salga de aquí…,

Francisco: Cuando salgas, no recordaras quien eres

De pronto sonó la alarma y las luces se volvieron rojas, Francisco se apresuro en dirigirse a la puerta en ese momento Épsilon junto con el Dr. Lee ingresaron al laboratorio pero se detuvieron frente a Francisco, los dos agentes con batas blancas pasaron de largo acercándose a Zack

Francisco: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Épsilon: Tenemos intrusos

Francisco: Eso es imposible

Dr. Lee: Prepararemos el traslado del chico

Épsilon: Primero bloqueen sus recuerdos

Dr. Lee: La metamorfosis aun no acaba si…,

Épsilon: Son ordenes directas

El Dr. Lee frunce el ceño acercándose a los dos agentes, Épsilon y Francisco empiezan a caminar por los pasillos, varios agentes pasaban corriendo hacia donde ellos se dirigían

Francisco: No se irán sin él

Épsilon: Es por eso que les daremos lo que quieren

Francisco no comprendió lo que Épsilon trataba de decir, desvió hacia uno de los pasillos y Francisco lo siguió mientras el resto de los agentes pasaban de largo

Fin del capitulo cinco, ya se que es algo flojo pero tendrá que ser así por ahora ¿Podrán rescatar a Zack antes de que le borren la memoria? ¿Qué pasara con él? ¿Qué esta planeando Épsilon? ¿Por qué nadie me dice basta, con las preguntas a mi misma?

PD: Si no te gusta este fic tengo una receta simple ¡No lo leas! Eso siempre funciona cuando algo no te gusta


	7. Chapter 7

Bien, aquí estoy otra vez, con la parte seis y tienen razón todos tenemos un estilo que se adapta a nuestro fanfic y hacen que sea interesante para el que los lee. Los TSS son propiedad de Jay Stephens, y ahora la parte seis

La invasión había comenzado, afuera Doyle, Beeman, Cheechoo, Fiskerton, Komodo y Zon atacaban sin detenerse, Doyle arrojaba algunas granadas al aire, Zon las atrapaba y las liberaba sobre la base. Estas explotaban liberando gran cantidad de humo, los agentes empezaban a responder al ataque con disparos. Toda esa distracción sirvió para que Drew, Doc., y Miranda se adentraran a los cuarteles por los ductos del desagüe

Doc.: Debemos darnos prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia

Drew y Miranda asintieron con sus rostros serios, en el interior del laboratorio. Desde la pared empezó a deslizarse un contenedor de gran tamaño muy diferente a la biocama en la que se encontraba Zack

Dr. Lee: Pónganlo en la cámara de privación sensorial para comenzar el proceso

"Señor, ¿esta seguro?"

Dr. Lee: Ya oyeron las órdenes

Los dos agentes asintieron, Francisco y Épsilon llegaron a la habitación de otro laboratorio en donde se encontraban barios contenedores criogénicos, Épsilon revela uno de ellos, en el interior de esta estaba el cuerpo de Zack Lunes

Épsilon: Solo hay una forma en la que ellos dejarían de buscar a su hijo, y esa seria, entregarles su cuerpo sin vida

Francisco volteo a mirar a Épsilon mientras el empezaba a desactivar el contenedor criogénico, en la sala de entrenamientos de la base la espada de Drew atravesó el piso empezando a formar un corte circular, el pedazo del piso cayo permitiendo que Drew entrara, seguida de Miranda y Doc.

Miranda: Estamos adentro ¿alguna idea de cómo encontrar a Zack?

Drew: Así debamos recorrer todo el lugar, lo encontraremos

Fueron hacia la puerta, cuando esta se abrió se encontraron con la sorpresa de 12 agentes y no tardaron en lanzarse al ataque, en el interior del laboratorio, Zack ya estaba en la cámara de privación sensorial con unos dispositivos conectados a su cabeza, una mascara de oxigeno y sujeto con algunas cintas de las piernas los brazos la cabeza, cintura y cuello, el Dr. Lee podía verlo claramente y el pesaba que Zack no podía empezó a preparar todo con ayuda de los dos agentes, la enorme mano de Zack se poso sobre el cristal y sus garras empezaron a dejar una marca claramente visible

"Señor"

Dr. Lee: Empiecen asimilación de actividad cerebral

"Señor"

Dr. Lee: ¿Qué pasa?

"Se esta moviendo"

El doctor Lee se acerco a la cámara viendo a Zack, sus ojos se posaron en él y eso sorprendió al Dr. Lee, quien se alejo acercándose nuevamente a los controles

Dr. Lee: No debería poder vernos

"Señor, no puede"

Dr. Lee: Aumenten la dosis de la toxina, no podemos arriesgarnos

"Señor, eso podría ser peligroso, si…"

Dr. Lee: Aumenta la dosis

"Si señor"

"Señor, se esta resistiendo a la asimilación"

Dr. Lee: Siempre hay una solución, estimulen su actividad cerebral aumentando la corriente eléctrica

"Si señor"

Zack se estremeció debido a la descarga que le proporcionaron, mientras la pelea de Drew, Doc., y Miranda seguía ya que mas agentes empezaban a agruparse a su alrededor

Doc.: Alguna idea

Drew: Si, no dejes que te ganen

La pelea es interrumpida por la llegada de Épsilon, los agentes se apartan cediéndole el paso hasta llegar junto a los dos Sábados y Miranda

Drew: ¿Dónde esta mi hijo?

Épsilon: Lamento lo ocurrido señora Sábado, hicimos lo mejor que pudimos pero escapo de nuestro alcance

Doc.: ¿De que estas hablando?

Épsilon: Acompáñenme

Épsilon dio vuelta saliendo de la habitación seguido por Doc., Drew y Miranda sin que los demás agentes intentaran detenerlos, llegaron al laboratorio en donde Francisco empezaba a desconectar unas maquinas del cuerpo de ¿Zack?. Drew lo vio en la cama, corrió junto a el intentando despertarlo

Drew: ¡Zack…, Zack despierta, Zack!

Épsilon: Cuando su hijo cayo inconsciente y no respondía Francisco y yo tuvimos la sospecha de que un extraño virus que ha estado causando problemas seria el responsable, teníamos el virus en un contenedor cuando nos estrellamos, su hijo debió infectarse cuándo fueron a rescatarnos. Debíamos traerlo aquí para intentar contenerlo pero llegamos tarde él…

Los ojos de Drew empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, Doc. se acerco a Zack en forma desesperada tomándole el pulso pero no obtenía resultados, una lagrima empezó a resbalarse por su rostro ante la perdida de su único hijo, Drew abrazo a Zack derramando lagrimas sobre él, ninguno de los dos podía contenerse, mientras el cuero de Zack era frio al tacto, Miranda se acerco a ambos bajando la cabeza. Con ira, Drew desenfundó su espada caminado hacia Épsilon, esta empezó a brillar en un tono azul

Drew: ¡TÚ!

Doc. detuvo a Drew, se sentía tan frustrado como ella, en el interior del laboratorio el verdadero Zack estaba siendo sometido a fuertes corrientes electicas

"Señor, esta cediendo, asimilación de actividad cerebral en un 62% junto con un 25% de todos los recuerdos de su vida"

Dr. Lee: Sigan así

Zack gimió haciendo un movimiento brusco debido a las descargas que le proporcionaban, afuera los ataques constantes departe de los agentes se detuvieron

Doyle: ¿Por qué se detuvieron?

Cheechoo: No lo se

En ese momento las puertas principales se abrieron, Doc. traía en sus brazos el cuerpo de Zack, y al igual que Drew no podía contener sus lagrimas, Miranda también parecía tener una expresión triste

Doyle: Esto no me gusta

Todos corrieron para acercarse, Doyle fue el primero en llegar junto a Doc. y Drew, Doyle miro a Doc. y luego a Drew, ambos bajaron la cabeza y Doyle parecía estar comprendiendo la situación

Doyle: No, no ¡Matare a esos infelices!

Doyle lleno de ira se disponía a ingresar en el interior de la base pero Drew lo detiene, Doyle sentía como sus ojos empezaban a picar y era evidente que no quería que se dieran cuenta

Drew: Ellos intentaron salvarlo, Doyle

Doyle: ¡NO! ¡Fueron ellos! ¡Pagaran por esto!

Drew: ¡CREES QUE NO ME DUELE! ¡ES MI HIJO! ¡MI UNICO HIJO!

Fisk, Komodo y Zon no entendían lo que pasaba, Fisk se acerco a Zack pero él no despertaba. Fisk tomo a Zack de los brazos de Doc. pero no obtenía respuesta, los rostros de los tres cryptids se lleno de terror cuando se dieron cuenta y ahora solo había una cosa por hacer. Desde la distancia Épsilon pudo observar como los intrusos se marchaban

Francisco: Un poco de tinte en el cabello y no notaron la diferencia

Épsilon: Debemos informar al Dr. Lee que ya no es necesario interrumpir la metamorfosis para bloquear los recuerdos del chico Sábado

Ambos llegaron al laboratorio viendo a los dos agentes y el Dr. Lee trabajar arduamente con un Zack mucho más grande que Doc. en estatura y masa muscular, Zack tenia la estatura de Fisk ahora incluso un poco mas alto

"Cartografía cerebral terminada, señor"

Dr. Lee: Comiencen el análisis, aislar y destruir cada recuerdo

Épsilon: El procedimiento ya no es necesario, los intrusos fueron neutralizados

Las maquinas seguían funcionando, en algunos monitores eran visibles algunos recuerdos, de las aventuras, los momentos con su familia. El Dr. Lee hablo sin apartar la vista de los monitores

Dr. Lee: Ya es tarde para dar marcha atrás, la metamorfosis ya fue interrumpida

Épsilon: Nada que no se pueda solucionar

Dr. Lee: Hemos llegado muy lejos, si suspendemos el proceso eso se traduciría en grabes consecuencias. Podría volverse una criatura no pensante, al igual que el resto de los sujetos de pruebas

Épsilon permaneció en silencio por unos segundos ante la atenta mirada de todos, asintió con su rostro serio como de costumbre

"Iniciando"

Todos observaban mientras los recuerdos de Zack empezaban a ser destruidos pese a sus intentos por resistirse

Fin del capitulo seis, perdonaran la demora pero he tenido una semana algo agitada ¿Doc. y Drew descubrirán la mentira? ¿Tendrán éxito con borrarle la memoria a Zack? ¿Hasta donde llegare con las preguntas a mi misma? Todo esto y mas en la parte siete, ¿creo que no necesito mencionar que una cámara de privación sensorial tiene agua cierto?


	8. Chapter 8

Estoy de regreso, no me esperaban tan rápido ¿eh? TSS son propiedad de Jay Stephens y no mío por mucho que quisiera, aceptaría una sugerencia o algo puesto que esto sigue pero se me terminan las ideas, no soy tan talentosa como Yedixx FaylinnFairy u otros autores. Así que necesito ayuda, ahora la parte siete

Todos en el laboratorio observaban los monitores mientras Zak se estremecía pero sus movimientos eran limitados debido a la toxina, el Dr. Lee observa los monitores

Dr. Lee: Destruyan solo el 97% de sus recuerdos, empezando por los más recientes

Épsilon: No, la eliminación debe ser total

Dr. Lee: No sabemos como respondería ante eso, es un riesgo

Épsilon: Es un riesgo que tomaremos

El Dr. Lee profundizó el ceño asintiendo y volteando sobre sus controles para modificar el proceso, después de unos minutos los monitores se volvieron rojos

"Proceso completado en un 90%..., 91%...,92"

Francisco al igual que Épsilon se aproximo unos pasos al contenedor, Zak empezó a sacudirse de forma agresiva, pese a la toxina

"97% completado 98%"

En ese momento las correas que sujetaban a Zak empezaron a soltarse, unas grietas empezaron a formarse en el cristal de la cámara de privación sensorial, un movimiento brusco y las piernas de Zak destoso los cristales, gran cantidad de agua junto con Zak cayeron al piso, Épsilon, Francisco y los agentes se apartaron rápidamente, la alarma sonó ya que el Dr. Lee la activo. Pronto había barios agentes apuntándole a Zak, él seguía en el piso, su grueso pelaje negro totalmente mojado y con la mascara de oxigeno en el rostro, antes de empezar a ponerse de pie, realizo barios movimientos torpes como si sus piernas no le respondieran correctamente, levanto la cabeza mirando a todos a su alrededor, su mano se poso sobre la cámara usándola como ayuda para intentar ponerse de pie, resbalo un par de veces pero al pararse todos los agentes se apartaron unos pasos debido a su tamaño intimidante, prepararon sus armas listos para disparar pero Épsilon se los impide acercándose unos pasos al Zak de grandes dimensiones

Épsilon: No disparen ¿Sabes quien soy?

Zak solo lo observaba sin hacer ningún movimiento cambia su mirada a cada uno de los agentes, ignorando a Épsilon, él sonrió disimuladamente acercándose a Zak, Francisco al igual que los demás agentes observaban asustados pero listos en caso de que Zak reaccionara de forma agresiva

Épsilon: ¿Zak? ¿Zak Sábado?

Pero Zak no respondía ante ese nombre, solo observaba todo con mucho interés, intento dar un paso, sin remedio perdió el equilibrio y cayo al piso, Épsilon se acerco a él quitándole la mascara de oxigeno

Épsilon: Dime algo

Zak lo observo como si no comprendiera lo que intentaba decirle, Épsilon hiso una señal a Francisco y el se apresura en acercarse con el escáner en sus manos y empieza a tomar una lectura del cuerpo de Zak

Francisco: La metamorfosis fue interrumpida pero todo normal

Zak poso su mirada en el dispositivo que llevaba Francisco con mucho interés, Épsilon le habla a Francisco sin apartar su vista de Zak

Épsilon: Entrégaselo

Francisco: ¿Qué?

Épsilon: El escáner, dáselo

Francisco lo duda por unos momentos pero le entrega el escáner a Zak, él se sienta sobre el piso mojado tomándola entre sus manos y empezando a analizarla

Épsilon: Es un escáner, dilo, escáner

Zak observa a Épsilon y luego vuelve su mirada al dispositivo

Zak: E, es…, es

Épsilon: ¿Son efectos de la transformación el que no hable?

Dr. Lee: Destruimos toda su memoria. Le advertí que algo así podía pasar, volvió a su etapa primara. Es como un bebé de casi dos metros treinta

Épsilon: En ese caso hay mucho que enseñarle, pónganlo en una camilla y prepárenlo

Épsilon se puso de pie, Zak presiono con fuerza el dispositivo aplastándolo sin esfuerzo, aplano sus orejas emitiendo un lamento parecido al de un perro suplicante. Al día siguiente, toda la familia incluyendo a los científicos secretos estaban en el cementerio junto con una lapida que decía "Zak Sábado, amado hijo, sobrino y hermano". Todo fue tan rápido, Drew se había negado a que Doc hiciera una autopsia del cuerpo de Zak, estaban tristes y eso era evidente en sus rostros, ni siquiera Doyle pudo evitar que se le escaparan algunas lagrimas, Drew abrazo a Doc hundiendo su rostro en él buscando consuelo

Doyle: Esto no puede ser real

Pronto unas nubes negras empezaron a formarse obligando a todos a abandonar el cementerio de regreso a la nave y a casa. En la base enemiga, Zak tenia puesto una bata de hospital, la habitación en la que se encontraba era completamente blanca, habían avanzado mucho ahora él podía caminar sin caer pero seguía siendo un poco torpe. Tenia barios electrodos conectados a su cabeza, Zak cayo al piso ya que un agente que se encontraba en compañía del Dr. Lee acelero la marcha de la caminadora en la que se encontraba Zak, el agente se acerco para intentar obligarlo a ponerse nuevamente de pie en ese momento Épsilon entro con la compañía de Francisco. Zak pareció molestarse por la insistencia del agente emitió un ligero gruñido empujándolo, para Zak no fue fuerte pero para el agente si puesto que se estrello en contra de la pared quedando inconsciente. Zak se puso de pie acercándose al agente de forma amenazante, Épsilon le impide el paso a Zak, el aplana las orejas poniéndose en cuatro patas y empezando a alejarse lo cual extraño a Épsilon

Épsilon: ¿Extraño?

Dr. Lee: Creo que debido a que fue usted, la primera persona a la que vio, lo ve como una figura de autoridad. Algo que debe respetar

Épsilon: Mm, interesante ¿Qué tanto han avanzado?

Dr. Lee: Apenas pasaron 24 horas, tal parece que la eliminación de sus recuerdos fue total, también afecto su lenguaje y coordinación. Sus reacciones aun son lentas pero es una ventaja, no es necesario enseñarle a acostumbrarse a un cuerpo nuevo ya que esto es todo lo que conoce ahora y por lo tanto no debemos preocuparnos por repercusiones psicológicas

Épsilon: Eso no responde a mi pregunta

Dr. Lee: Debemos ser pacientes y esperar a que su sistema nervioso se adapte. Al decir verdad me sorprende que no se haya vuelto una criatura agresiva y no pensante

Zak empezó a acercarse a Francisco, él lucia intimidado, no es de sorprenderse era un hibrido cryptid de mas de dos metros que intimidaría a cualquiera, Zak solo se sienta frente a Francisco observándolo con atención

Francisco: Esto me esta poniendo nervioso

Zak cambio su mirada al Dr. Lee y Épsilon quienes seguían discutiendo del error al borrarle la memoria a Zak, dejándoles a una criatura que apenas podía caminar erguido sin perder el equilibrio

Zak: T…, tte…, tengo hambre

Francisco trago saliva recordando como lo estaba mirando Zak. Épsilon y el Dr. Lee dejaron de hablar cambiando su mirada al hibrido cryptid quien ya estaba mostrando signos de aprendizaje rápido

Épsilon: Tiene tres días, lo quiero listo para un misión

Dr. Lee: ¡Tres días!

Épsilon: ¿Algún problema?

Dr. Lee: No, en tres días serán

Pasaron los tres días, Épsilon junto con Francisco y un par de agentes se encontraban en una espesa selva, una vos llego a trabes del intercomunicador de Épsilon

"Señor, hemos perdido el contacto con mas de la mitad de los agentes creo que…,"

En ese momento la comunicación se corto, Épsilon hiso unas señas, los agentes que se encontraban con él asintieron separándose en grupos de dos dejando a Épsilon y Francisco solos

Francisco: Esta atrapando a cada agente, no estaremos a salvo si permanecemos quietos

Épsilon permaneció en silencio, los dos agentes que fueron en dirección hacia donde se encontraban los demás tenían mucho cuidado prestando atención a cada movimiento con sus armas listas para disparar en cualquier momento

"¿Dónde crees que se encuentren los demás?"

"Ya los atrapo, están fuera de esto"

En un descuido una criatura de gran tamaño salto sobre ellos desde los arboles, los agentes solo pudieron observar con sorpresa ya que el ataque fue rápido y no les dio tiempo de reaccionar

Fin del capitulo siete ¿Qué esperan?, necesito sugerencias ¿Qué fue lo que ataco a los agentes? ¿Qué pasara con la familia Sábado? ¿Por qué sigo con estas preguntas y nadie me dice basta? Todo esto y más en la parte ocho


	9. Chapter 9

Lo ciento B.A. malvada no puedo hacer que Zak le arranque la cabeza a Épsilon pero la otra opción si sirve, Yedixx tu sugerencia tambien es de mucha ayuda y sabes creo que B.A y tú parecen tener las mismas ideas, no se preocupen pondré sus ideas en marcha una por vez. TSS son propiedad de Jay Stephens y no míos, ahora la parte ocho

* * *

Dos agentes regresaron corriendo junto a Épsilon y Francisco, ambos respiraban agitadamente

"Señor, perdimos el contacto con todos los agentes, solo quedamos nosotros"

Entre los arboles algo se movía con velocidad, los dos agentes toman posición apuntando con sus armas hacia todas direcciones, Épsilon permanece quieto observando con atención para localizar al ser que los estaba acosando, un disparo del arma de Épsilon que parecía ser un proyectil de punta metálica afilada con cable se dirige hacia un grupo de arboles, se escucho un rugido junto con un ligero lamento, los dos agentes se apresuraron en correr hacia los arboles, Épsilon y Francisco fueron tranquilamente, al llegar pudieron ver a la criatura, era Zak con un ropaje gris, emitió un ligero quejido debido a que la punta metálica atravesó su pierna o debería decir pata izquierda. Uno de los agentes se apresura en retirarla, Zak hiso una ligera mueca de dolor, el agente retiro el objeto desinfectando la herida y aplicando unos vendajes, pero no eran las únicas vendas ya que también tenia unas en los brazos y el muslo derecho

Épsilon: Eres lento, debes ser mas rápido y silenciosos

Una vez que él agente término de aplicar los vendajes Zak se puso de pie, bajo la cabeza y aplano sus orejas sin atreverse a mirar a Épsilon a la cara

Zak: Perdone, no volverá a pasar

Épsilon: Eso espero, regresemos a la base para que puedan tratarte las heridas

Zak mantuvo la cabeza gacha siguiendo a Épsilon y los demás agentes, este ya no era ni la sombra del antiguo Zak, y no lo digo por su apariencia, no, este Zak era sumiso acataba cada orden de Épsilon sin atreverse a contradecirlo. Debido a la herida reciente en su pierna siguió el resto del camino en cuatro patas pero cojeando, llegaron a la nave en donde el Dr. Lee los esperaba, observo las vendas en Zak y profundizo el seño, todos los agentes ingresaron a la nave seguidos de Zak, Épsilon se detuvo frente al doctor Lee observando su expresión molesta

Dr. Lee: Tal ves Zeta (ya se que dirán con esto pero yo escribo la historia y por lo tanto yo pongo las reglas) sane rápido pero eso no significa que deba infringirle nuevas heridas durante cada entrenamiento

Épsilon: Es un agente no una mascota, debe ser rápido y ágil. Mi deber es enseñarle eso

Dr. Lee: Seria más rápido y ágil si no llevará puesto un traje que aumenta su peso corporal tres veces

Épsilon: Yo hago mi trabajo y usted el suyo

El Dr. Lee profundizo el ceño ingresando a la nave seguido de Épsilon, la nave de gran tamaño no tardo en despegar, el Dr. Lee llego en una habitación que parecía ser un laboratorio, Zak estaba sentado en una camilla que al parecer fue hecha solo para él ya que esta era grande y con soportes gruesos

Dr. Lee: ¿Qué tal Zeta? ¿Te hicieron mucho daño hoy?

Zak: Es culpa mía, fui lento

El Dr. Lee permaneció en silencio unos momentos, tomo unas tijeras acercándose a la pierna herida de Zak, disponiéndose a cortar los vendajes

Dr. Lee: Déjame ver

Corto los vendajes que empezaban a ser rojos por la sangre, revelando el pelaje húmedo de Zak junto con la herida pero esta no se veía grabe, de hecho parecía ser mas pequeña que cuando uno de los agentes vendo a Zak

Dr. Lee: Mm, bien, esta sanado correctamente. Tranquilo desaparecerá en un par de horas, te pondré vendajes limpios

El Dr. Lee no tardo en vendar nuevamente la pierna de Zak cambiando su atención a las vendas de los brazos y el muslo, aun sentía desprecio por él pero su consuelo era pensar en el sufrimiento de toda la familia pensando que su amado hijo estaba muerto, termino de vendar a Zak y él bajo de la camilla

Dr. Lee: Ve a tu habitación, Épsilon ha ordenado que permanezcas allí y te alistes para cuando lleguemos a la base, tus horas de entrenamiento serán duplicadas

Zak solo asintió saliendo del laboratorio, el Dr. Lee tomo los vendajes rojos, Zak camino por los pasillos encontrándose con Francisco

Francisco: Casi lo logras esta vez

Zak: Eso creo

Francisco paso de largo, Zak permaneció callado por unos momentos pero después su curiosidad se apodero de él

Zak: Francisco…,

Francisco se detuvo y giro mirando a la criatura en cuatro patas, Zak se acerco unos pasos mas sentándose delante de él

Zak: Yo…, tengo que saberlo

Francisco: No me permiten darte esa información

Zak: Pero…, yo solo quisiera saber… si tengo a alguien…,

Francisco: Hasta donde sabemos, tú eres lo único que quedo, todos los demás están muertos, si aceptas eso tu vida será mas fácil, Zak

Francisco se dio cuenta de su error, lo llamo por su nombre real, Zak permaneció en silencio

Francisco: No debí llamarte así

Zak: No te preocupes no me molesta, de hecho suena mejor que Zeta, eso es tan…, alfabético

Francisco: Regresa a tú habitación, si Épsilon te encuentra por los pasillos se molestara

Zak asintió dando vuelta y empezando a alejarse, Francisco llego junto a Épsilon en la cabina de controles

Francisco: Insiste en saberlo

Épsilon: Tal ves sea mas cryptid que humano ahora pero mantiene su mentalidad humana y desear saber si esta solo o no, no es de sorprenderse

Francisco: ¿Qué sugieres?

Épsilon: Darle un recuerdo que quiera olvidar

Zak llego a una habitación en la entrada de esta se encontraban dos agentes vigilando, lo cual hacia que Zak se sintiera como un prisionero pero era todo lo que conocía, el único hogar que tenia, subió en una cama y cerro los ojos. Para la familia Sábado las cosas tampoco eran color de rosa, lo único que mantenía distraída a Drew eran las misiones, quería permanecer alejada de la casa y la nave el mayor tiempo posible ya que todo le recordaba a Zak

Doc: Terminamos aquí, regresemos a casa

Drew: Daré una vuelta y luego iré

Doc: Drew…,

Doc pudo ver la expresión molesta de Drew y decidió permanecer callado, dejando sola a Drew. El Dr. Lee analizaba la sangre de los vendajes, cambiando su atención al contenido rojizo de una ampolla, Épsilon ingreso al laboratorio acercándose unos pasos

Épsilon: ¿Y bien?

Dr. Lee: No servirá de nada, debemos reescribir el suero y buscar otra opción

Épsilon: ¿Esta seguro de que no hay nada que se pueda hacer?

Dr. Lee: Aplicamos 5% del suero basado en el material genético de Zeta, la que resistió por más tiempo fue el sujeto 302 y tan solo resistió 30 minutos

Épsilon: Debe existir otra manera

Dr. Lee: Si, trabajar en el suero primario que aplicamos al Zeta ya que el suero vasado a partir de muestras suyas solo parecen ser más letales

Zak se encontraba dormido, unas imágenes de algo que él pensaba eran solo pesadillas aparecieron en su mente, se vio a si mismo en su forma humana pero el pensaba que era solo un chico ya que no se reconocía y a Francisco después estaba en la biocama y vio a Épsilon parado delante de él, después en la cámara de privación sensorial y rápidamente la imagen de Drew aparece en su sueño provocando que despertara abruptamente. Encontrándose con Francisco delante de él, Francisco pudo notar que la respiración de Zak era agitada

Francisco: ¿Paso algo malo?

Zak: Amm, no…, hace calor aquí, es todo

Francisco: Ven, quiero mostrarte algo

Zak: Pero no me dejan salir de aquí…

Francisco: No te preocupes, nadie sabrá

Zak baja de la cama siguiendo a Francisco, lo hacia en cuatro patas, de hecho caminaba así la mayor parte del tiempo, si lo hacia erguido para barios agentes era intimidante y él quería evitar eso, el que lo vieran como un monstruo le hacia sentir una extraña sensación, como si ya lo había vivido antes, llegaron a una habitación en donde había vario monitores

Francisco: Llegamos

Zak: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Francisco: Mereces saber la verdad pero te advierto que no es agradable

Francisco se acerco a unos controles tecleando algunas letras, las pantallas empezaron a titilar antes de mostrar la grabación de lo que parecía ser una aldea destruida y que se estaba quemando

Zak: ¿Qué es eso?

Francisco, siguió mostrándole otras grabaciones en la que se veían el cuerpo de unas criaturas parecidas a Zak pero mucho más grandes que estaban inmóviles en el suelo

Francisco: Ese es el lugar en donde te encontramos

Zak: Eso significa que yo…

Zak aplano las orejas bajando la cabeza, él no sabia que todo lo que estaba viendo era una mentira, Francisco apago los monitores girando hacia Zak

Francisco: Cuando te encontramos estabas muy herido, casi no sobrevives. Pero todos los demás estaban muertos

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a Épsilon con su rostro serio como es de costumbre, Francisco finge sorpresa

Francisco: Yo…

Épsilon: Zeta, llegamos te esperan en la sala de entrenamientos

Zak: Pero… si señor

Zak salió de la habitación la puerta se cerro tras él en ese momento Francisco sonríe

Francisco: Cayo en la trampa

Épsilon sonríe disimuladamente, minutos más tarde Zak, en compañía del Dr. Lee salieron de la nave seguidos de Épsilon y Francisco, la mujer que ya les había descrito antes los esperaba en la entrada con una carpeta en las manos. Épsilon se apresura en acercarse a ella

"Esta será la primera misión de Zeta, asegúrate de que lo haga bien"

Épsilon: Aun no esta listo

"Mucho tiempo perdido en ese suero y en un científico inútil"

La mujer cambian la mirada hacia el Dr. Lee, Épsilon abre la carpeta dándole una lectura rápida

Épsilon: Esta segura

"Son ordenes, y espero que tengan éxito"

La mujer regresa al interior de la base seguida de varios agentes, Épsilon se acerca al Dr. Lee, Francisco y Zak

Épsilon: Regresen a la nave, felicidades Zeta, ya tienes tu primer trabajo

Zak parecía estar distraído en otras cosas pero estaba lo suficientemente consiente como para entender lo que Épsilon le había dicho y por lo tanto sigue a los demás a la nave

* * *

Fin del capitulo ocho ¿Zak esta recordando partes de su pasado? ¿Se dará cuenta de la mentira? ¿De que se trata la misión? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo preguntas cuyas respuestas solo yo puedo saber? Todo esto y más en la parte nueve


	10. Chapter 10

Puff y ustedes piensan, es rápida. Gracias por agregar mi historia a tu lista, TSS son propiedad de Jay Stephens pero quiero otra temporada más y me gustaría tener tarjeta de crédito para comprar la temporada en español

* * *

La nave de Épsilon sobrevolaba una zona boscosa, Zak se encontraba en la cabina de controles observando a Épsilon quien leía la carpeta que aquella mujer le había entregado, él lucia nervioso por el silencio de Épsilon pero aun así permanecía callado. Pronto la nave descendió en un claro, Zak llevaba consigo un comunicador pero no tenia puesto el traje, su grueso pelaje era todo lo que llevaba

Épsilon: Tu misión es simple, dirigirte a estas coordenadas y recuperar esta arma

Épsilon le enseña a Zak la fotografía del arma de aspecto extraño, pero ahora su mundo también era el mundo de Épsilon y por lo tanto nada le parecía extraño

Zak: Lo are solo?

Épsilon: Es tu primera misión, evaluaremos tu desempeño, asegúrate de no decepcionarnos. La criatura a la que te enfrentaras tal ves parezca un cryptid pero tiene mente humana, debes ser cuidadoso, su base de investigación se encuentra a 20 km de aquí

Zak asiente saliendo de la cabina de controles, unos momentos después una rampa descendió dejándolo salir para obtener un vistazo de la espesa selva delante de él, una vos llega a Zak a trabes del comunicador

Épsilon: Tienes dos horas

Zak salto de la rampa empezando una veloz carrera, debía terminar su misión a tiempo. En el interior de la cabina de controles un grupo de agentes se encontraba monitoreando los signos de Zak y sus funciones motoras

Epsilon: Como va?

"Su velocidad ha aumentado en un 12% gracias al uso del traje"

"Su coordinación también señor, se esta desplazando sin problemas entre los arboles"

"Latidos del corazón estables"

Francisco: Es una pena que no podamos generar un suero estable con muestras suyas

Las palabras de Francisco parecieron molestar ligeramente a Épsilon pero aun así aparece una sonrisa en su rostro, Zak estaba bajo su completo control y nada cambiaria eso, así no tuvieran mas agentes como Zak no importaba un nuevo proyecto se había puesto en marcha, el invento del profesor Talu Mitzuki. Zak disminuyo la marcha a medida que se acercaba a la base del profesor Mitzuki, pero él no logra darse cuenta de las cámaras de vigilancia que se encontraban en toda el área, la alarma en el interior de la base (cueva lo que sea) de Mitzuki empezó a sonar

Mitzuki: Intrusos aquí?

Se aproxima a los monitores logrando ver la silueta de la criatura, él no era un cryptozoologo pero esta seguro de que nunca antes había visto algo así cambio la mirada a su tigre

Mitzuki: Tal vez debamos llamar a alguien que sepa de esto

Su tigre solo asiente, en la base de la familia Doc ha estado muy preocupado por la forma de actuar de Drew, siempre quería estar sola, por las noches paseaba por toda la casa y Doc sabia que era buscando a Zak, casi no hablaba sin contar con el hecho de que ahora estaba en un rincón de la habitación de Zak con una foto suya

Doyle: Debemos hacer algo por ella

Doc: Lo he intentado, pero ella no acepta, no quiere salir de allí

Fisk, Komodo y Zon también estaban presentes en la conversación ambos lucían tristes por la forma de actuar de Drew, en ese momento una alerta de llamada, Doc se apresura en contestar viendo al profesor Mitzuki en la pantalla

Doc: Mitzuki, a que se debe su llamada

Mitzuki: Una extraña criatura se encuentra rondando mi base, en este momento esta a dos km de aquí

Doc: Estamos seguros de que usted puede hacerse cargo de un crypitd, nosotros…,

Mitzuki: Se que no es buen momento pero no se parece a nada que yo haya visto y creí que podría interesarles

El profesor Mitzuki les enseña una grabación en la que Zak miraba un árbol y casi de inmediato subió en el clavando sus garrar al tronco, Doc se aproxima mas con curiosidad

Doc: Qué cosa es?

Mitzuki: Creí que ustedes podrían saberlo

Doc: Estaremos allí en unos minutos

Mitzuki: Los estaré esperando

La comunicación se corto, Doc giro viendo la mirada de Doyle y los cryptids sobre él

Doyle: No debiste aceptar

Doc: Es nuestro trabajo, iré por Drew, ustedes preparen todo

Doc salió de la habitación lentamente llego junto a Drew, la puerta estaba abierta y Drew estaba sentada en un rincón obscuro de la habitación de Zak, todo lucia igual nada se había movido de lugar ya que Drew se negó a que lo hicieran

Doc: Drew, tenemos una misión. Vendrás?

Drew: Quiero estar sola, vete

Doc: Drew…

Doc intento acercarse pero Drew reacciono de forma agresiva dándole un empujón, Doc se pone pie antes de salir se detiene en la puerta

Doc: Regresaremos en un par de horas

Doc salió de la habitación dejando sola a Drew, Komodo llego a la habitación acostándose alado de Drew, ella cambia su mirada a Komodo por unos momentos y luego a la fotografía. La aeronave de la familia despego llevándose a Doyle, Doc y Fisk. Zon decidió permanecer en su nido desde la "muerte" de Zak ella se ha ido distanciando de la familia. Zak ya había llegado a la base pero de inmediato encontró un problema, solo había una entrada y claramente él podía percibir el aroma de dos criaturas en su interior, bajo de los arboles y decidió rodear, de seguro tenia que haber otra forma de entrar pero el no se daba cuenta de que cada uno de sus movimientos eran observados por el profesor Mitzuki

Mitzuki: Démosle una distracción

Él presiona un botón de inmediato en los alrededores de la base surgen unos droides de defensa, eso sorprendió a Zak, en la nave de Épsilon uno de los agentes giro mirando a Épsilon

"Detectamos un aumento de adrenalina, señor"

"Musculatura tensa, no debimos enviarlo solo"

"Señor, el radar capta a otra nave en las cercanías de la base"

Épsilon contacta a Zak a trabes del comunicador que llevaba puesto, mal momento ya que el se encontraba aplastando un par de robost

Épsilon: Zeta, informe

Zak: Ya…

En ese momento se escucha un disparo y Zak cae pesadamente en el suelo, los droides de defensa detienen su ataque

Épsilon: Zeta, responde, es una orden, responde

"Señor, perdimos la comunicación"

Eso pareció molestar a Épsilon, de entre los arboles apareció Doyle junto con Fisk, Doc cambio su mirada a Doyle y lucia molesto

Doc: Lo tienes al máximo, esperemos que no lo hayas lastimado gravemente

Doyle: No estabas viendo! Aplastaba a esos droides como si fuesen latas de soda!

Zak estaba tendido en el suelo, Doc se aproxima a él. De entre los arboles apareció Mitzuki acercándose a Doyle y Fisk, Doc puede ver el mechón de pelo blanco. Le habría recordado a Zak pero esos mechones de pelaje ahora eran tan largos como el cabello de Drew y caían hacia atrás formando cuatro líneas blancas y una hacia el frente

Doc: Es impresionante, profesor Mitzuki, cree poder llevarlo al interior de su laboratorio

Mitzuki: Por que no?

Mitzuki se aproximo al cuerpo inconsciente de Zak sin darse cuenta que a su lado se encontraba un comunicador y por lo tanto lo aplasta, levanto a Zak era fuerte pero aun así pesaba. Llegaron al interior de la base y Zak seguía sin despertar

Doc: Puedo ver cualidades caninas y felinas, también esta el hecho de que tiene pulgares oponibles, se creía que eso era una cualidad únicamente humana

Zak se encontraba en una jaula de gran tamaño, no tardaron en llevar la jaula al interior de la aeronave, los equipos de búsqueda de Épsilon empezaron a desplegarse para buscar a su agente perdido. Doc agradeció al profesor Mitzuki y la nave se alejo con velocidad de regreso a casa. Épsilon llego al ultimo lugar en donde la señal de Zak fue vista por ultima vez, solo pudieron ver el comunicador que por desgracia también era un localizador, Épsilon dio la orden debían buscar a Zak en todo el bosque si era necesario. El Dr. Lee sin embargo estaba por cometer una locura, había estado trabajando en un suero, fueron noches sin dormir pero ya estaba listo, él creía que era perfecto y que con ese suero podía ser incluso mejor que Zak

Dr. Lee: Este si funcionara

Él se aplico el suero aprovechando que estaba solo, quería tener toda esa fuerza, rejuvenecer de una cierta forma pero las cosas empezaron a salir mal minutos después de la aplicación, empezó a mutar de forma espantosa y a perder el control debido al dolor, empezó a destruir las maquinas que se encontraban a su alrededor, las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron y dos agentes ingresaron viendo a la criatura delante de ello, el Dr. Lee se lanzo en contra de ellos, parecía que había perdido toda conciencia. Los agentes empezaron a disparar repetidas veces, él doctor Lee cayo al piso empezando a gruñir, su corazón no pudo resistir mas y prácticamente exploto

"Señor, tenemos un problema aquí"

Zak empezó despertar viéndose en la jaula de gran tamaño miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba en un laboratorio, lentamente empezó a levantarse viendo a Doc trabajar en la distancia

Doc: No lo comprendo, resultado desconocido. Cómo puede ser posible?

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Doyle junto con Fisk, Doyle poso su mirada en la criatura que se encontraba en el interior de la jaula

Doyle: Divirtiéndose con su nuevo amigo, profesor?

Zak aplano las oreas enseñando los dientes y emitiendo un ligero gruñido, con eso Doc pudo darse cuenta de que la criatura estaba despierta, el sol empezaba a ponerse y Doc estaba cansado

Doc: Necesito descansar

Doc se aproximó a la jaula, en cuatro patas Zak era más alto que Francisco, pero en dos intimidaría a cualquiera, intento romper los barrotes pero en el momento en que los toco una descarga llego a Zak, él rápidamente se aleja, tenía su pelaje completamente erizado y parecía muy molesto

Doyle: Parece estar de mal humor

Fisk: /yo creo que si/

Fisk se acerco a la jaula y Zak le lanzo un rugido intentando alcanzarlo a trabes de los barrotes y no le importo la descarga que esta le dio, Fisk pego un grito alejándose rápidamente ya que las garras de Zak casi lo alcanzan

Fisk: /perro malo/

Doc: Mejor vayamos todos a descansar, mañana será un largo día para ti extraño amigo

Todos salieron del laboratorio dejando solo a Zak, se sentó aplanando sus orejas y lucia triste, él no sabía que le harían estas personas. Épsilon le había dicho a Zak que los humanos no querían mucho a los de su clase que estaría seguro con él. Las horas pasaron y Zak estaba hambriento, no podía dormir ya que su estomago le reclamaba cada minuto, escucho a alguien por los pasillos, aplano las orejas mostrándose amenazante para cualquiera que entrara al laboratorio, la puerta se abrió y Zak se sorprendió viendo a la persona que acababa de entrar

* * *

Fin del capitulo nueve ¿Épsilon podrá encontrar a Zak? ¿Quién fue la persona que entro al laboratorio? ¿Descubrirán la verdad? ¿Por qué hago preguntas cuyas respuestas ustedes no pueden saber? Todo esto y mas en la parte dies

Si mate al Dr. Lee ¿Algun problema? Me caia mal el viejo


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí otra vez Romi saludando, gracias a todos los que leen y revisan esta historia. TSS pertenecen a Jay Stephens y no a mí, ahora la parte diez

* * *

Zak observo a la mujer de cabellos plateados con mucho interés, era ella, la mujer que vio en sus sueños. Drew entro al laboratorio viendo a la criatura en la jaula, Komodo estaba alado de ella

Drew: ¿Qué eres tú?

Drew se acerco lentamente a la jaula, Komodo seguía detrás de ella desconfiado y tal ves temeroso de la criatura de grandes dimensiones, Zak aplano las orejas enseñando los dientes pero su estomago hace un ligero gruñido. Drew sonríe debido a eso, una sonrisa, después de dos semanas

Drew: Espera aquí, bueno, no creo que puedas ir a ningún lado

Drew salió del laboratorio pero Komodo permaneció en la habitación, ambos se lanzan miradas de desconfianza, Komodo se acuesta en el piso vigilando a Zak, él lo imita sentándose y no apartando su vista del reptil. Minutos más tarde Drew llego con un plato de leche

Drew: Espero, esto te guste

Drew desliza el plato de leche con cuidado en el interior de la jaula, Zak se acerca al plato mirando a Drew, su nariz percibió el aroma y no pudo resistirse, en unos minutos dejo el plato limpio

Drew: Una jaula, esta es la primera vez que veo a Doc mantener a un cryptid encerrado

Zak permanecía en silencio observando a Drew, ella vio el mechón de cabello blanco en el cryptid y la imagen de Zak llego a su mente, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas

Drew: Me recuerdas a alguien, ¿sabes?

Drew empezó a llevar sus manos a trabes de los barrotes, podría arrancarle la mano, pero ella no hiso caso, Zak empezó a mirar de forma nerviosa como la mano de Drew se acercaba a él, la jaula era grande pero no permitía mucha movilidad a Zak y cuando su cuerpo toco los barrotes de atrás la descarga lo hizo regresar hacia ella, por lo tanto Drew pudo alcanzarlo tocándole la cabeza y deslizando su mano hacia el hocico, Zak sintió una extraña sensación, algo cálido y familiar, le agrado como se sentía y se acerco mas a Drew

Drew: Mm, déjame sacarte de esa jaula, es muy estrecha para ti

Drew se aproximo a los controles, no tardo en desbloquear la cerradura de la celda y esta se abrió, Komodo se puso de pie mirando a Drew con una expresión que diría "enloqueciste", Zak salió de la jaula lentamente y no sabia que hacer

Drew: Eso no debió ser suficiente para llenar tu estomago, ven conmigo a la cocina

Drew volvió a acariciar a Zak, él siguió a Drew fuera del laboratorio llegaron a la cocina Drew ofreció un poco de carne a Zak pero él no se la comió, centro su atención en otras cosas, eso extraño a Drew, el cryptid tenia todas las características de un cazador, lo que ella no sabia es que la alimentación de Zak era estricta y Épsilon había ordenado de que no le dieran carne ya que la primera vez que se la dieron él reacciono de forma agresiva por conseguir mas

Hace casi dos semanas

_Zak cambio su mirada al Dr. Lee y Épsilon quienes seguían discutiendo del error al borrarle la memoria a Zak, dejándoles a una criatura que apenas podía caminar erguido sin perder el equilibrio_

_Zak: T…, tte…, tengo hambre_

_Francisco trago saliva recordando como lo estaba mirando Zak. Épsilon y el Dr. Lee dejaron de hablar cambiando su mirada al hibrido cryptid quien ya estaba mostrando signos de aprendizaje rápido_

_Épsilon: Tiene tres días, lo quiero listo para una misión_

_Dr. Lee: ¡Tres días!_

_Épsilon: ¿Algún problema?_

_Dr. Lee: No, en tres días serán_

_Unos agentes llegaron con grandes trozos de carne, dándoselas a Zak, el acerco su nariz olfateándola, era fresca. Épsilon estaba por retirarse cuando Zak acabo de comerse la carne que le dieron y rápidamente ataco a uno de los agentes que tenía más en un contenedor_

_Dr. Lee: ¡Esta fuera de control!_

_Rápidamente unos agentes ingresaron con unas armas en sus manos, un par de disparos de unos dardos tranquilizantes rápidamente, empezaron a aturdirlo. Perdió el equilibrio y cayo al piso empezando a quedarse dormido, Épsilon se le acerca_

_Épsilon: No permitan que vuelva a consumir carne_

_Y eso fue todo lo que pudo escuchar antes de quedarse dormido_

Fin del flash back

El sol brillaba intensamente, Doc entro al laboratorio con una sonrisa pero su rostro se llena de espanto viendo la jaula bacía

Doc: ¡Escapo!

Un horrible pensamiento llego a Doc, que tal si ataco a Drew durante sus paseos nocturnos, corrió por la casa llegando a la cocina, pudo ver que Doyle, Fisk y Komodo estaban sentados y lucían temerosos de algo

Doyle: Profesor, normalmente una persona le regala a otra un perrito y no esto

Doc cambio su mirada, del otro lado de la cocina Drew se encontraba con una tasa de café en sus manos y Zak estaba acostado en el piso a su lado, ella paso la noche hablándole al cryptid sobre su hijo, era difícil ignorar el enorme bulto negro a sus pies

Drew: Buenos días, Doc

Doc pudo notar que Drew estaba sonriendo era una sonrisa apagada pero es mejor que nada, Doc le devolvió la sonrisa intentando acercarse, Zak levanta la cabeza emitiendo un gruñido de molestia

Doyle: Olvídalo, no deja que nadie se acerque

Doc: Es un cryptid peligroso, Drew, no sabemos de que sea capas

Drew: Yo solo se que lo dejaste en una estrecha jaula sin agua y con hambre. Solo míralo, es un pequeño amigable

Doyle tose murmurando algunas palabras

Doyle: Revisa el diccionario

Drew profundizo el ceño mirando a Doyle, él solo se encoge de hombros. Drew se pone de pie dejando su tasa de café a un lado, Zak se pone de pie siguiéndola fuera de la habitación. Caminaron por los pasillos, Zak pudo ver una fotografía de él en forma humana y Drew. El chico, eso fue lo que pensó, no se reconocía a si mismo, Zak aplano las orejas pensando lo peor, que fue él quien mato al hijo de Drew debido a sus pesadillas, ya que ella no le había contado como fue que murió y tampoco le dijo el nombre. Drew lanza un suspiro entristecida por los recuerdos que le traían esas fotografías, Zak roza su cuerpo en Drew y ella le sonríe

Drew: Demos una vuelta fuera de casa. ¿Está bien?

Llegaron afuera y Zak vio todo ese espacio, sintió una brisa fresca. Era tan agradable, todo lo que el conocía eran entrenamientos y regaños, mas entrenamiento y mas regaño, Zak acelero corriendo de un lado a otro, Drew sonríe viendo a la criatura retozar feliz, había algo en ese cryptids y Drew no entendía que podía ser. Doc los observaba desde la ventana

Doc: No creo que sea prudente mantenerlo aquí

Doyle: No se si recuerde profesor, pero ya tiene un dinopajaro un lagarto gigante y un gato gorila. No creo que uno mas haga daño a la familia y menos si hace feliz a Drew

Doc: Lo se, pero Fiskerton no es del tipo de cryptid peligroso

Fisk se ofende por las palabras de Doc pero sabia que era cierto, él no tenia garras ni colmillos que podían destrozar a un ser humano. En la aeronave de Épsilon unos agentes retiraban el cuerpo del Dr. Lee del laboratorio ante la mirada de Épsilon

Francisco: Estaba muy confiado de que funcionaria para probarlo en si mismo

Épsilon permaneció en silenció, un agente entro al laboratorio respirando con dificultad

"Hemos peinado toda el área, señor, y no hay rastros de Zeta"

Épsilon: Entonces busquemos con amigos

Épsilon salió del laboratorio seguido de Francisco, no tardaron en llegar a la base del profesor Mitzuki, eso extraño al profesor, nunca antes había recibido la visita de Épsilon

Mitzuki: Esto, es una verdadera sorpresa

Épsilon: No es una visita de cortesía. Solo queremos saber si no ha visto nada diferente en estos días

Mitzuki profundizo el ceño, lo pensó por unos momentos

Mitzuki: Lo ciento, pero no he visto nada extraño por aquí

Épsilon: ¿Esta seguro?

En la base Zak se lanzo sobre Drew, la familia no tarda en llegar para defenderla ella escucho una risa familiar pero pensó que solo era su mente jugándole bromas

Drew: Tranquilos, solo esta jugando

Zak se aparta poniéndose de pie dejando ver su intimidante tamaño y enseñando los dientes a la familia, Drew se pone de pie llevando a Zak detrás de ella, claro que era muy grande como par que Drew lo ocultara

Doc: Nosotros creímos…

Drew: Creyeron mal, solo estaba jugando

Pasaron los días y Zak se había encariñado mucho con Drew, Doc ya ni podía dormir en su propio cuarto, Drew estaba allí y Zak no le permitía acercarse a la cama, él no había dicho una sola palabra, la familia no sabia que podía hablar, eran ordenes, en caso de ser capturado Zak debía permanecer callado pero tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo por escapar, Épsilon podía esperar un poco mas, Drew lo hacia sentir diferente algo que él no podía explicar y le gustaba, no le agradaba el resto de la familia, así que se la vivía torturándolos, Doyle ya no podía encontrar los pares de sus zapatos y los que encontraba estaban completamente masticados, él intento reclamar pero la nueva mascota de Drew era muy grande. Doc podía ver marcas de garras y dientes en todo su laboratorio, la puerta metálica tenia grandes marcas como si Zak la hubiera usado para afilar sus garras, las patas de las mesas estaban masticadas y algunas cosas rotas, sin contar con el hecho de que hacia hoyos por todo el patio de la casa y los cubría con algo de maleza, él cuidaba de que Drew no cayera en ellas pero no hacia lo mismo por el resto de la familia, Doyle cayo tres veces, Doc cuatro veces, Fiskerton una, y Komodo siete veces, y ahora llenaba los hoyos con agua, Doyle entro al laboratorio completamente mojado y sucio

Doyle: Si pudiera, le daría una lección

Doc: ¿Caíste en otro?

Doyle: Ahora los llena con agua

Doc: Es bastante listo para ser un cryptid

Doyle: Si, si como sea ¿Tienes una pala?

Doc: ¿Taparas el agujero?

Doyle: No, buscare mi jet-pack, no la encuentro y eso significa que volvió a enterrarla en el patio

Doc: El armario de herramientas, y si puedes busca mi cryptopod

Drew estaba sentada en el sofá viendo televisión, vio que Doyle paso por la sala con una pala en la mano, rápidamente se pone de pie impidiéndole el paso

Drew: Debí suponer que eras tú, Doyle, no crees que ya estas grandecito para estas bromas

Doyle: ¡Que! ¿Yo? Pero si fue esa cosa

Zak finge ser la victima poniendo ojos de cachorro, eso parece molestar más a Drew

Drew: ¿Me estas diciendo que un cryptid hizo agujeros por todo el patio y luego los cubrió con hojas y ramas para despistar?

Doyle: ¡Mm, si!

Drew: Será mejor que tomes esa pala y vuelvas a tapar cada hoyo

Doyle: ¡Pero yo! ¡Él! ¡Ah!

Derrotado Doyle se dirige al patio con la pala en la mano, Zak no puede dejar escapar una pequeña risa, Drew vuelve a sentarse a su lado tomando un baso de agua y distingue las múltiples cicatrices en la criatura

Drew: ¿Me pregunto como te hiciste todas esas cicatrices? ¿Sabes? Si tuviera una cicatriz aquí en la cabeza, entre tu pelaje blanco yo…,

Drew aparto los mechones de cabello blanco revelando una cicatriz entre ellos, ella recordó un accidente que tuvo Zak cuando era mas pequeño y le había quedado esa marca en la cabeza, los ojos de Drew se abren completamente dejando caer su baso con agua, se pone de pie apartándose un par de pasos

Drew: Z…, Zak?

Zak giro mirando a Drew, era la segunda vez que él escuchaba ese nombre. Los ojos de Drew empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas

Drew: ¿Esto no puede ser cierto, Zak? ¿Eres tú?

* * *

Fin del capitulo diez, tal parece que Zak ha estado ocupado torturando al resto de la familia. ¿Épsilon le encontrara la pista a Zak? ¿Drew confirmara sus sospechas? ¿Doc le creerá? ¿Estas preguntas no me hartaran nunca? Todo esto y más en la parte 11


	12. Chapter 12

Una ves mas, yo, escribir este fic ha sido una excelente distracción de mi vida. TSS son propiedad de Jay Stephens y no míos pero seguiré diciendo, ¡Quiero otra temporada mas! Y todos aquellos que estén de acuerdo digan, yo. Ahora el capitulo once

* * *

Drew se cubrió la boca con las manos negándose a creerlo, ella vio el cuerpo de Zak, este no podía ser él, era un cryptid, solo eso, un cryptid. Doc se encontraba analizando una muestra de sangre que había tomado cuando Zak estaba inconsciente, decidió aislar cada cadena para intentar descifrar el resultado desconocido, en ese momento Doyle regreso con la pala en la mano y estaba aun mas sucio

Doc: ¿Lo encontraste?

Doyle: No, alguien me obligo a tapar los hoyos… ¿que haces?

Doc: Es la muestra de sangre del cryptid, estoy intentando descifrar que puede ser, pero sus resultados siguen siendo desconocidos

Doyle: ¿Desconocidos?

En ese momento los resultados de los análisis estaban listos, Doc le da una lectura rápida y los resultados solo logran desorientarlo más

Doyle: Hey, tierra llamando a Doc., conteste, aquí la tierra llamando

Doc: Es humano

Doyle: ¿Que?

Doc: El cryptid, es humano

Doyle: ¿Esperas que me crea eso?

Doc le entrega el resultado a Doyle y el empieza a leerlo con incredulidad pronto su sonrisa burlona desaparece. Drew seguía en la sala sin saber que pensar en ese momento, estaba completamente confundida

Drew: Esto…, esto no puede ser real, estoy empezando a enloquecer. ¿Zak?

Zak: Es la segunda vez que alguien me llama así

Zak se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, Drew prácticamente quedo muda escuchando al cryptid y no fue por que hablara, fue la vos, la voz de Zak. Drew estaba empezando a temblar, en ese momento Doc y Doyle entraron a la sala Doc tenia en sus manos el resultado de las pruebas de Zak

Doc: Drew, no creerás esto

Drew: El cryptid

Doc: ¿Que?

Drew: El cryptid, es su voz y la cicatriz

Doyle y Doc intercambian miradas, Zak observaba confundido ante lo que estaba pasando

Doc: Drew…, tranquila, que tienes

Doyle: Humano o no, si intenso lastimarte

Drew: ¿Humano?

Doc le entrega a Drew el resultado de los análisis, con esto sus sospechas solo se fortalecen

Drew: Épsilon debió hacerle esto

Zak: ¿De que están hablando?

Zak dejo su postura amenazante, Doyle y Doc quedaron sorprendidos al escucharlo

Doyle: ¿Mini hombre?

Doc: No, no esto no es posible. ¿Como?

Épsilon y todos los agentes seguían la búsqueda sin detenerse, obtuvieron las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad del profesor Mitzuki a la fuerza, las revisaron una por una. Ni siquiera Épsilon pudo ocultar su molestia al ver quienes fueron los que se llevaron a Zak

Francisco: Esto es malo, no tardaran en descubrirlo

Épsilon: Preparen todo, debemos recuperar a Zeta

En el laboratorio todos incluyendo a Fisk y los demás esperaban el resultado de unos análisis mientras la situación solo confundía más a todos

Zak: ¿Cómo puedo ser su hijo? Esto es lo que soy, siempre fui así…, creo

Doc: Los resultados tardaran una hora, Drew, no quiero que te hagas falsas esperanzas

Drew se aparta de Doc acercándose a Zak, él estaba sentado y lucia muy confundido aun así solo permitía que Drew se le acercara

Drew: No me recuerdas, somos tu familia

Doyle: Yo se los dije, ellos te hicieron esto ¿no es así? Te convirtieron en esta cosa

Zak: ¡Eso no es cierto! Ellos me salvaron de morir, eso dijeron

Doyle: ¿Y tu les crees?

Drew: Ven conmigo

Drew frunció el ceño mirando a Doyle ya que con esas palabras parecía que él solo hiso sentir peor a Zak, ella salió del laboratorio en compañía de Zak, no tardaron en llegar a su antigua habitación, las puertas se abrieron revelando todo en perfecto orden, las luces se encendieron y Drew entro a la habitación, Zak dudo por unos segundos pero se adentro lentamente

Drew: ¿Puedes recordar?

Zak miro a su alrededor todas esas cosas, sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza. Drew se apresura en acercarse

Drew: ¿Te sientes bien?

Zak: Mi cabeza…, duele

En la mente de Zak volvieron a aparecer algunas imágenes de Épsilon y el Dr. Lee

_Dr. Lee: Destruyan solo el 97% de sus recuerdos, empezando por los más recientes_

_Épsilon: No, la eliminación debe ser total_

Rápidamente mas recuerdos lo inundaron viendo como la cámara de privación sensorial se rompía y el caía al piso, viendo a todos los agentes a su alrededor y una vez mas Épsilon

_Épsilon: ¿Zak? ¿Zak Sábado?_

Zak reacciona repentinamente viendo a Drew junto a él, mira de un lado a otro pero seguía sin reconocer nada

Zak: ¿Zak Sábado?

Drew sonríe, abrazando a la extraña criatura sus lágrimas empiezan a caer sobre el pelaje negro de Zak

Drew: ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?

Zak: Yo…, no sé, no se quien o que soy

Drew se puso de pie secándose las lágrimas, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro

Drew: Los resultados estarán listos en unos minutos

Ambos salen de la habitación, llegaron al laboratorio y siguieron esperando finalmente los resultados tan esperados, todos estaban nerviosos. Doc retira el papel de la maquina empezando a darle una lectura detallada, cambio su mirada a Zak lleno de sorpresa pero no puede evitar sonreír

Doc: Concuerdan con las antiguas muestras de Zak

Pronto la alegría del momento es interrumpida por una explosión que derriba la pared, Zak se apresura en proteger a Drew con su cuerpo, cuando el humo se disipó Épsilon, Francisco y tres agentes mas estaban en el interior del laboratorio

Drew: ¡Épsilon!

Épsilon: Perdonaran la intromisión pero creo que ustedes tiene algo que es mío

La mirada de Épsilon se posa sobre Zak, él estaba asustado al ver a Épsilon y su expresión clara de molestia

Épsilon: Zeta, estoy decepcionado. Regresaras a la base con nosotros y nos aseguraremos de que esto no se vuelva a repetir

Drew: Deja de fingir Épsilon, por que le hiciste esto a mi hijo

Épsilon: Me temo que esta confundida, Zeta es un proyecto en el cual nos hemos esforzado mucho y no queremos perder, y estoy seguro de que él tomara la decisión correcta

Épsilon observa a Zak con mucha atención, él aplana las orejas y baja la cabeza caminando lentamente en dirección hacia Épsilon y Francisco

Drew: ¡Zak, no!

Zak: Lo ciento, pero esto es lo que soy

Épsilon: No queremos testigos de esto

Los tres agentes apuntan con sus armas a la familia, los cryptids se mostraron agresivos pero sabían que un movimiento en falso significaría la muerte. Épsilon los detiene levantando la mano

Épsilon: Zeta, es hora de que demuestres que tan buen agente eres, elimina a los testigos

El corazón de Zak se acelero repentinamente al escuchar las palabras de Épsilon

Zak: Pero yo no…

Épsilon permanece serio observando a Zak, el solo asiente bajando la mirada

Zak: Si, señor

Zak desnuda sus dientes, Francisco estaba sorprendido por esto, Épsilon aria que Zak matara a su propia familia, Zak se lanza sobre la familia pero Fisk le impide el paso un golpe de Zak fue suficiente para dejarlo sin sentido, Doc se pone el guante de batalla e intenta sujetarlo para razonar con él

Doc: Zak, no lo hagas, somos tú familia

Pero él no escuchaba, un fuerte empujón y lanzo a Doc, él se golpea fuertemente en la pared quedando muy aturdido, Zak se lanza sobre Drew terminado sobre ella

* * *

Fin del capitulo once ¿Zak atacara a Drew? ¿Qué pasara con todos? ¿Cuándo terminaran mis preguntas? Todo esto y más en la parte doce


	13. Chapter 13

Y estoy aquí, con la parte doce espero que les guste. TSS son propiedad de Jay Stephens y ahora el fic

* * *

Zak estaba sobre Drew dispuesto a morderla, Épsilon insistía para que atacara

Épsilon: ¿Qué esperas?, ¡hazlo ya!

Drew estaba asustada al verlo, Zak empezó a dudar en su cabeza apareció la imagen de Drew arropando a un niño y dándole un beso en la frente

_Drew: Buenas noches, Zak_

_Zak: Buenas noches, mamá_

Zak regreso a la realidad y su expresión agresiva se había dio, miro a Drew confundido. Doyle estaba por saltarle en sima pero algo lo hizo detenerse

Zak: ¿Mamá?

Drew no puede evitar sonreír al escucharlo. Zak se aparta permitiendo que Drew se pusiera de pie, Fisk y Doc empezaban a levantarse, Épsilon observa esto, no lo demostraba pero estaba muy molesto por la situación

Épsilon: Zeta, te di una orden

Zak: No

Épsilon: No me dejas otra alternativa, tendrás que ser descontaminado (cuando él dice eso, se refiere a que le borrarán la memoria otra vez)

Doc: Eso solo si nosotros lo permitimos

Épsilon dio la señal y los agentes dispararon, uno de los disparos era para Drew pero Zak se interpone y terminan hiriéndolo a él

Drew: ¡Zak!

Doc: ¡Zak!

Zak cae sobre el piso respirando con dificultad y la herida de su costado se veía grande, los agentes que acompañaban a Épsilon sabían que esto era malo

Épsilon: ¿Qué esperan? Acaben con ellos

Doyle lanza unas granadas, cuando explotan libera una cortina de humos, Fisk, Drew, Doc y Doyle se acercan a Zak intentando ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

Doyle: Mini hombre, después de esto…, asegúrate de ponerte a dieta

Zak se puso de pie y difícilmente y por insistencia de Drew siguió al grupo, salieron del laboratorio evitando los disparos al azar que hacían los agentes, Épsilon los detiene

Épsilon: Basta, podrían herir mas a Zeta, lo necesitamos vivo

Épsilon se apresura en contactar a la base, cuando el humos se disipo solo pudo ver un ligero rastro de sangre

Épsilon: Necesitamos refuerzos, código rojo

La familia llego a la aeronave y Zak apenas se mantenía consiente, Doc intento acercarse para revisar la herida pero Zak le gruñe débilmente, Drew se le acerca

Drew: Zak, cariño, deja que te ayude

Doc: Drew, tienes que sacarnos de aquí

Drew asiente y sale del laboratorio en compañía de Doyle mientras los cryptids observaban nerviosos a la herida de su hermano recientemente aparecido, Drew fue rápidamente a los controles y Doyle se sentó junto a ella

Drew: Doyle, necesito apoyo con las armas

Doyle: En eso estoy

Cuando las puertas del hangar se abrieron había dos grandes naves bloqueándoles la salida

"Salgan con las manos en alto, no les aremos daño"

Drew: Ustedes no, pero yo si

Drew fue con todo sobre las naves enemigas, Doyle se apresura en disparar pero no puede evitar que Drew colisione con una de las naves, la aeronave de la familia era mas grande y por lo tanto no recibió tanto daño

Drew: Eso fue por lo que le hicieron a mi hijo

Doyle: Tenemos mas compañía

Varias naves de menor tamaño pasaron sobre la aeronave disparando repetidas veces, Drew se pone de pie cediéndole el mando a Doyle

Drew: Encárgate de la nave, yo los detendré

Doyle: ¡No! Espera…,

Minutos después el Griffin vuela fuera de la nave y Drew iba en ella, fue contra una de las naves mas grandes empezando a disparar, Drew pudo ver a Épsilon claramente. Averió uno de los motores, los disparos empezaron a causar barias explosiones y la nave enemiga empezaba a perder altura

Drew: Y eso fue por lastimarlo

Rápidamente fue hacia las naves mas pequeñas empezando a disparar, una de las naves empezó a atacar a Drew por detrás, pero ella logra maniobrar para esquivarlo

Doyle: Buen trabajo, pero regresa. Es hora de irnos

Drew: No, aun tengo mucho que hacer

Doyle: Necesitamos llevar al mini hombre a un lugar seguro, Doc dijo que no estaba nada bien

Drew: Ábreme la puerta del hangar, voy a regresar

Drew regreso a la aeronave, no tardaron en perder a sus perseguidores. Por desgracia para la familia, Épsilon resulto ileso y no estaba feliz de perder a Zak

Francisco: Se acabo

Épsilon: Aun no

Francisco: Empezaremos una búsqueda exhaustiva

Una ves todo estuvo en calma, ambos hermanos corrieron al laboratorio medico, cuando llegaron vieron a Doc intentando dispararle a Zak con un arma, la herida no paraba de sangrar, y era de sorprenderse que aun estuviera consiente

Doyle: ¿Y esto?

Doc: Son sedantes, no deja que me acerque y la herida esta muy mal. Creí que si se dormía

Doyle: Yo me quedare con eso

Doyle le quito el arma a Doc., Drew empezó a acercarse a él, se arrojillo a su lado poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Zak

Drew: ¿Zak?

Zak desvió la vista de Doc. a quien al parecer aun consideraba una amenaza, cambio su mirada en ella se veía bastante aturdido por la perdida de sangre

Drew: Todo estará bien, Zak. Ya estoy aquí

Zak: Duele mucho

Drew: Tranquilo, bebé te curaremos

Zak: Yo…, tengo mucho sueño

Todos se asustaron al ver que Zak ya no se movía, y Drew sintió como si su corazón se partiera. No podía estar pasando, no otra vez

Drew: ¡Zak! Zak, despierta, no me hagas esto ¡DESPIERTA!

* * *

Fin del capitulo doce, espero les haya gustado. ¿Épsilon encontrara nuevamente a Zak? ¿Él estará bien? ¿Cuántos capítulos más me quedan? Todo estoy y mas en el capitulo trece


	14. Chapter 14

Apuesto a que los asuste, bien ahora el capitulo trece. TSS son propiedad de Jay Stephens y no míos por mucho que quisiera, no creo poder resistir ocho meces de espera para la película

* * *

Pasaron algunas horas angustiosas para todos en la familia, Zak estaba sobre una de las camillas, tenia vendajes alrededor de su pecho, lo preocupante era que debían cambiar los vendajes cada hora ya que la sangre se negaba a coagular y por lo tanto la herida seguía sangrando, Drew se acerco a Zak susurrándole ya que él no despertaba y sus signos vitales eran muy bajos

Drew: Zak, despierta, por favor. Abre los ojos, encontraremos la forma de deshacer lo que te hicieron pero debes despertar

Fisk, Komodo y Zon estaban a su lado intentando consolarla, Doyle se acerca a Doc, quien se mantenía a la distancia y su expresión era triste

Doyle: ¿Y bien?

Doc: Solo nos resta esperar

Doyle: No me mienta profesor, cual es la situación

Doc lanza un profundo suspiro antes de empezar no apartando la mirada de Drew y Zak

Doc: La herida es muy profunda, causo mucho daño. No pasara de esta noche

Al decir eso la voz de Doc se quebró, Doyle bajo la cabeza al escucharlo y él simplemente no quería aceptarlo

Doyle: Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, no podemos dejar que muera

Doc: El disparo perforo un pulmón y rozo el corazón, daño barias arterias principales. Quisiera poder hacer algo, pero la hemorragia no se detiene

Drew seguía alado de Zak, observo la apariencia de su hijo y preguntas llegaron a su mente, nunca antes había visto algo así, porque le hicieron esto, por que a él

Drew: Doc.… ¿Qué más dijeron los análisis de las muestras de Zak?

Doc: No es prudente pensar en eso ahora

Drew: Es mejor saberlo, así tal vez podamos revertirlo

Doc: Son incongruencias, revelaron material genético de barios cryptids que se fusionaron con su cadena de ADN eliminando casi por completo su base estructural

Doyle: ¿Cuántos?

Doc: Por lo menos, cuatro. De hecho no estoy seguro de que ellos tuvieran la certeza de que Zak sobreviviría, una mutación a esta escala es imposible

Doyle: Eso no es lo que nosotros estamos viendo aquí

Doc: No se que fue lo que hicieron para que funcionara, pero no se que hacer para solucionarlo. Tengo que cambiarle los vendajes

Doc se aproximo a Zak pero un gruñido hace que se aleje rápidamente, Drew gira viendo que Zak tenia los ojos abiertos, lagrimas empiezan a rodar por sus mejillas

Drew: ¡Zak! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo?

Zak: No lo quiero cerca

Zak desvió su mirada a Doc, el decide alejarse entregándole los vendajes a Drew, ella se acerca a Zak nuevamente

Drew: Es papá, ¿no lo reconoces?

Zak permaneció callado, pero eso fue suficiente para que Drew obtuviera una respuesta. Doyle se acerca a Doc con una sonrisa

Doyle: Con que, no pasara de esta noche ¿Eh?

Doc no se molesto por el comentario de Doyle, solo sonríe, estaba feliz por ver a Zak consiente, pero en su mente rondaba la pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo resistiría? Drew estaba por retirar los vendajes, Zak cambio su mirada a los cryptids. Todos estaban preocupados por él pero la expresión de Fisk era la mas notoria. Zak hizo un ligero movimiento y la herida reclamo eso, lo cual le hiso lanzar un gemido

Drew: Zak, por favor, no te muevas

Fisk se acerco unos pasos a la camilla, Zak frunció ligeramente el ceño pero estaba demasiado débil para intentar algo mas

Fisk: /hermano, cúrate/

Drew retiro los vendajes rojos, en ese momento la aeronave sufre un ligero estremecimiento. El movimiento de esta hace que Zak lance un gemido de dolor

Doyle: Creo que tenemos compañía

Doc: No te preocupes, continua, nosotros nos encargaremos

Llegaron a los controles, tanto Doc como Doyle pudieron ver la cantidad de naves que los rodeaban, ambos sabían que era imposible escapar, si lo intentaban probablemente solo empeorarían la situación de Zak, la aeronave de la familia no tardo en descender. Drew estaba muy ocupada trabajando en Zak como para notarlo, la rampa bajo permitiendo que Doyle y Doc salieran al encuentro de Épsilon quien los esperaba triunfante en compañía de Francisco y barios agentes armados

Épsilon: No quise llegar a tales extremos pero Zeta es muy importante para nuestra organización

Doyle: Su nombre es Zak

Épsilon: Zak Sábado esta muerto, es ridículo que ustedes quieran revivir la memoria de su hijo perdido a trabes de un cryptids

Doc arroja los resultados de las pruebas que le practicaron a Zak minutos antes de que Épsilon invadiera la casa

Doc: Lo sabemos todo, convirtieron a Zak en esa criatura y ahora él esta adentro agonizando

Francisco: ¿Agonizando?

Doc: La herida que le infringieron es muy grabe, no sobrevivirá por mucho mas tiempo

Épsilon: De todas formas nos lo lleváremos

Doyle: ¡Ya quisieran!

Los agentes de Épsilon prepararon sus armas debido al sobresalto de Doyle, Épsilon los detiene cambiando su mirada en Doc

Épsilon: Nosotros podemos salvarlo, es decisión de ustedes. Lo dejan morir, o nos lo entregan, a ninguno de los dos le conviene que el muera después de todo

Doc queda pensativo pero Épsilon sonríe disimuladamente sabiendo de antemano cual seria la decisión de Doc, él aprieta los puños, claramente molesto, cerrando los ojos se hace a un lado cediéndole el paso a Épsilon

Doc: Llévenselo

Doyle: ¡¿Es una broma? No lo permitiré

Doc: ¡Doyle! Es mi hijo, si esta es la forma de evitar que muera no tengo otra opción

Doyle claramente molesto también se hace a un lado, Épsilon da una señal y tres agentes en bata blanca se acercan llevando con ellos un contenedor de gran tamaño. Minutos después la puerta del laboratorio medico se abrió

Drew: ¿Épsilon?

Épsilon observa a Zak en la camilla los vendajes recientemente cambiados rápidamente empezaban a enrojecer, Drew sedo a Zak para calmar el dolor de la herida y por lo tanto él dormía tranquilamente. Los tres agentes entraron al laboratorio con el contenedor de gran tamaño. Drew se apresura en tomar su espada impidiéndoles el paso junto con Fik, Komodo y Zon

Drew: No se atrevan

En ese momento Doc y Doyle entran al laboratorio y se apresuran en acercarse a Drew

Doc: Drew, deja que se lo lleven

Drew: ¡¿Qué? ¡Eso no!

Doc: A mi tampoco me gusta Drew, pero ellos pueden salvarlo. Si permanece aquí morirá

Drew empieza a bajar su espada y cambia la mirada en Zak, empieza a verlo de forma borrosa debido a las lagrimas que se formaban es sus ojos. Épsilon asiente a los agentes y ellos se acercan a Zak, Drew abrazo fuertemente a Zak susurrándole al oído

Drew: Todo estará bien

Ella sintió el impulso de detenerlos pero Doc no se lo permitió. Fue puesto en el contenedor, uno de los agentes con bata blanca se acerca a Épsilon

"Señor, debemos llevarlo lo antes posible. La herida es mas grabe de lo que pensamos"

Épsilon asiente, los agentes empiezan a llevarse a Zak. Ningún miembro de la familia se veía feliz con esto incluyendo a los cryptids. Drew miraba con desprecio a Épsilon

Épsilon: Les diría que fue un placer volver a verlos, pero estaría mintiendo

Épsilon da media vuelta para salir y Francisco lo imita, Drew intento lanzarse sobre él, pero Doc no lo permite. La nave de Épsilon junto con todas las demás naves, empezaron a retirarse del área. Épsilon llego al laboratorio en donde los agentes, hacían todo lo posible por estabilizar a Zak

"Su corazón se detuvo, esta sufriendo un paro"

"Traigan el desfibrilador, inyecten 2.5 ml de adrenalina"

Épsilon solo observaba, su expresión era seria mientras los agentes médicos hacían todo lo posible por mantener a Zak con vida. Francisco se acerca Épsilon, tenían de regreso a Zak pero los Sábados descubrieron la verdad y Épsilon sabia que no se rendirían tan fácilmente

* * *

Fin del capitulo treces, ¿Zak sobrevivirá? ¿Qué planea Épsilon? ¿La familia intentara recuperar a Zak? ¿Qué gano yo con hacer estas preguntas? Todo esto y mas en el capitulo catorce y recuerden usar ese botón pequeño al final del capitulo solo toma dos minutos


	15. Chapter 15

Una ves mas, yo. Este y los otros capítulos son inspiración de Yedixx, lo cual explica por que he mejorado. TSS son propiedad de Jay Stephens y no míos ahora el cap catorce by Yedixx

* * *

Pasaron algunos días desde lo ocurrido con Épsilon y el ambiente en la casa de la familia Sábado era tenso, Drew vagaba por la casa, no había dormido mucho estos días. Todos estaban preocupados por ella. Doc no sabia que hacer, ya que Doyle lo perseguía por la casa de forma agresiva

Doyle: ¡Ya pasaron tres días, debemos ir por él! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

Doc: Doyle, tranquilízate. Invadiremos la base esta noche, tú, Fiskerton y yo

Doyle: ¿Qué hay de Drew?

Doc: No creo que esté en condiciones de ayudarnos con esto

Doyle: Como entraremos nosotros solos

Doc: Tengo a alguien adentro

En la base de investigaciones enemiga, Épsilon tenia a Zak bajo tierra, y no lo digo por que estuviera muerto, fue por seguridad ahora lo tenían en los niveles inferiores de la base. En una habitación completamente blanca, estéril, blindada y aislada. Los agentes ingresaban al interior de la habitación con unos trajes especiales y después de ser descontaminados. Zak se encontraba en un contenedor con cientos de maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo, una mascara de oxigeno, intravenosas de todo tipo, pese a la cantidad de sangre que perdió parecía estar bien, no se movía ya que lo mantenían dormido para evitar cualquier posible problema. Épsilon entro a la oficina de la mujer, permaneció en silencio mienta ella revisaba los informes

"¿Cómo va la recuperación del agente Zeta?"

Épsilon: Esta respondiendo positivamente, una vez estabilizado eliminaran sus recuerdos de los últimos días

"Es arriesgado, la primera ves corrimos con suerte"

Épsilon: Recordó a su madre, podría ser malo para su desempeño y tal ves sienta el impulso de escapar

"Te encargaras de darle pruebas sobre esa farsa, eliminar sus recuerdo no esta autorizado, son ordenes directas, ahora retírese"

Épsilon asiente y se retira del lugar, un agente medico se encontraba revisando cada una de las maquinas a la cual estaba conectado Zak, se da cuenta de que la mano de Zak empieza a moverse y rápidamente contacta a mas agentes

"Esta empezando a despertar"

"Eso es imposible, los sedantes que le aplicamos son muy fuertes"

"Eso no es lo que yo vi"

"Has estado mucho tiempo allí dentro tanto oxigeno puro le hace mal a cualquiera, es mejor que salgas"

El agente medico observo a Zak por unos momentos, después lanzo un suspiro disponiéndose a salir

"Tienes razón, ábreme"

Las horas pasaron y la noche empezaba a caer, en la base de la familia Sábado, Doc y Doyle preparaban todo para su misión, pero no se dieron cuenta de algo importante. Faltaban el Griffin, Doc fue a su habitación vio a Drew acostada en la cama o eso creía, pero solo era Komodo, quien fue sobornado por Drew para que la cubriera. Doc se alejo en silencio sin darse cuenta de la situación, Drew había ido por Zak, ella sola

Doyle: Tenemos todo listo

Doc: Démonos prisa, ahora que Drew esta dormida

Cerca de los cuarteles de Épsilon el Griffin volaba a una altura casi rosando los arboles lo cual parecía imposible, pero gracias a eso los radares no logran captarlo. Drew logro encontrar un lugar para aterrizar, cubrió al Griffin con barias ramas hasta desaparecerlo de la vista, al terminar camino en dirección a los cuarteles que se encontraba a uno o dos km de distancia

Drew: Resiste, Zak

La aeronave de la familia ya se encontraba camino hacia los cuarteles de Épsilon. Doc, Doyle y Fisk se veían nerviosos, la expresión de los tres era seria. Una llamada entrante y el rostro de una persona desconocida, aparece en el monitor

"¿Están listos?"

Doc: Casi estamos allí

"Bien, asegúrense de estar en estas coordenadas a las 22 horas, desactivare el sistema de seguridad por 5 minutos, si no están adentro para ese entonces habrán fracasado"

Doc: Gracias

En ese momento la comunicación se corta, todos estaban serios, no podían fallar. Si lo hacían posiblemente ya no tendrían otra oportunidad. Un pestillo en la pared metálica se abrió dejando salir a Drew, rápidamente se oculta al escuchar unos pasos, logra ver a un agente pasar, se apresura en golpearlo con el mango de su espada y lo deja inconsciente, rápidamente lo oculta, se cambia de ropa y toma el archivo electrónico que tenia el agente, este parecía de forma rectangular, de cristal con bordes de plástico para poder detenerlo y las imágenes y documentos se desplazan con el movimiento de los dedos

Drew: ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Después de buscar por unos segundos logra acceder a los archivos que estaba buscando

Drew: Déjame ver

_Proyecto Zeta_

_Sujeto 256: Zak Sábado_

_Dosis total: 99.9%_

_Estado: El sujeto permanece estable_

_Herida por disparo de láser…,_

Drew lanza un profundo suspiro de alivio al leer el estado de Zak, rápidamente vuelve a concentrarse en los archivos

_Acceso: Restringido. Solo personal medico autorizado_

_Ubicación: Niveles inferiores_

_Sector: N14: zona descontaminada y libre de posibles infecciones_

Drew sonríe y rápidamente corre hacia los ascensores, debía encontrar al personal medico para poder llegar a Zak. La aeronave de la familia se encontraba en posición, Doc, Doyle y Fisk salieron de la aeronave. No tardaron en llegar a la entrada, había barios centinelas armados hasta los dientes. Uno de ellos pareció escuchar algo a trabes de su comunicador, alerta a los demás agentes y estos se alejan dejando libre el área

Doc: Listo, vamos

Los tres se mantenían inclinados, corren lo mas rápido posible para llegar a la entrada, está empieza a abrirse revelando a un agente con un arma en la mano, Doyle se apresura en apuntarle pero Doc hace que él baje el arma

Doc: Tranquilo, esta aquí para ayudar

"No tienen mucho tiempo, entren"

Los tres siguieron al agente en el interior de la estructura de gran tamaño

"Zeta…"

Doyle: Zak

"Zak, esta en el sector N14. 10 pisos abajo, apagare las cámaras a medida que vayan avanzando. Una vez que lleguen a él no podre hacer nada mas"

Doyle: ¿Por qué haces esto?

El agente permaneció callado y por lo tanto Doyle decidió sacar sus propias conclusiones

Doyle: Te sobornaron

"Nadie es un santo"

El agente se aparta dejándolos solos, Doc observa por unos segundos a Doyle y luego empiezan a avanzar según las indicaciones del agente. Drew logro llegar a la entrada del sector N14, delante de ella había una puerta gigante de metal no sabia como entrar, al parecer no tenia muchas opciones, pudo distinguir un tablero a un lado de la puerta y se acerco a el. El rostro de un agente apareció en el monitor pequeño delante de ella

"Ya era hora, estoy cansado"

La gigantesca puerta se desbloqueo y empezó a deslizarse, un agente empezó a salir y se acerco a Drew

"Ten, cuidar de este sector es muy aburrido. Me voy a descansar"

El agente le entrego a Drew una tarjeta de acceso y rápidamente se alejo, Drew se libera de su estado tenso dando un respiro profundo, una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Doc, Doyle y Fisk fueron avanzando de forma silenciosa y dejando inconscientes a cada agente que lograban ver, llegaron a los ascensores pero decidieron usarlos de forma diferente, irían sobre el ascensor y no dentro. Drew logro llegar a un área en donde se encontraban cinco agentes vestidos de blanco, ella permaneció oculta pero pudo distinguir en los monitores las imágenes de la habitación en donde tenían a Zak, se acerco en silencio y golpeo a uno de los agentes por la espalda con el archivo electrónico, los otros reaccionaron intentando detenerla pero ella logra vencerlos sin dificultad, uno de los agentes se apresura en intentar activar la alarma pero Drew toma su espada la cual estaba oculta entre su ropa, y la acerca al cuello del agente

Drew: Si fuera tu, no lo aria

"No lo are"

El agente empieza a alejarse lentamente de los controles, Drew lo derriba de una patada y queda inconsciente al golpearse con la pared. Llego a la entrada de la habitación, deslizo una de las tarjetas de identificación, la luz roja se volvió verde y la puerta empezó a abrirse. Drew pudo ver a Zak en el centro de la habitación dentro del contenedor, el blanco de la habitación era segadora. Corrió acercándose a Zak, obtuvo un vistazo de todas las maquinas a su alrededor, Zak volvió a mover la mano y Drew pudo ver eso

Drew: ¿Zak? No se como, pero te sacare de aquí

Ella se apresura en abrir el contenedor, en el momento en que empezó a desconectar las maquinas, las luces de la habitación se volvieron rojas y la alarma empezó a sonar

* * *

Fin del capitulo 14, una ves mas gracias a quienes leen y comentan esta historia y de paso denle las gracias a Yedixx, por que sin ella estaría perdida ¿Drew lograra llevarse a Zak? ¿Qué pasara con Doc, Doyle y Fisk? ¿Por qué los ayuda ese misterioso agente? ¿Qué onda con las preguntas a mi misma? Todo esto y más en el cap quince


	16. Chapter 16

No tengo nada que decir, mas que este capitulo también es idea de Yedixx (pueden creer que le tomo cerca de diez minutos darme ideas para todos los caps que están leyendo). TSS son propiedad de Jay Stephens y no míos ahora el cap quince

Las alarmas sonaron por todas partes y eso sorprendió a Drew

Drew: ¡¿Qué hice? No te preocupes cariño, volveré

Doc, Doyle y Fisk ya estaban llegando al sector N14, pero había una gran cantidad de agentes detrás de ellos

Doc: Te dije que no fueras hacia esa dirección

Doyle: Ya, lo ciento

Épsilon llego al centro de vigilancia a toda prisa

Épsilon: Informen

"No sabemos como pero los intrusos llegaron al sector N14"

Épsilon: Envíen a todos los agentes disponibles hacia esa área, bloqueen todas las salidas, no podemos permitir que escapen

"Si, señor"

Drew no sabia que hacer pero no podían dejar que la encontraran, llega a la puerta principal por donde había entrado, pero logra ver que alguien estaba cortando la puerta

Drew: Me descubrieron

Rápidamente se mete a los ductos de ventilación pero quien estaba intentando cortar la puerta no eran agentes enemigos, era Doc. Doyle se arto, sabía que en cualquier momento llegarían mas agentes, toma un grupo de granadas y las coloca por la puerta

Doc: ¿Qué haces?

Doyle: Mejor muévase, profesor. Esto será fuerte

Doyle les quita el seguro y se apresura en ocultarse, Doc y Fisk intercambian miradas y corren a ocultarse junto con Doyle, las granadas explotaron dejando un agujero de gran tamaño en la puerta

Doyle: ¡Ha!

Doc: ¡En que pensabas!

Doyle: Se le llama improvisar, Doc.

El humo tardo un poco en disiparse, se apresuraron en llegar a la habitación, Doc intento derribarla con el guante de batalla. Doyle solo desliza una tarjeta que había encontrado y la puerta se desbloquea

Doyle: Tal vez deberíamos intentar con esto

Al abrirse logran ver a Zak dentro del contenedor que estaba abierto, Zak empezaba a reaccionar, abrió los ojos pero todo estaba borroso, los sedantes aun lo tenían aturdido.

Doyle: Mini hombre, despierta

Zak: ¿M…, mamá?

Doc: Somos nosotros, arriba, te sacaremos de aquí

Doyle termino de desconectar las maquinas, Zak empezó a recobrar el sentido y su vista se aclaraba, frunció el ceño viendo a los extraños, se puso de pie intentando tornarse amenazante para todos pero perdió el equilibrio y cayo al piso

Zak: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde esta ella?

Doyle: Te refieres a Drew

Doc lanza un suspiro entristecido al darse cuenta de que Zak aun no lo recordaba, él intenta acercarse pero Zak le gruñe ligeramente

Doc: Estas en la base de Épsilon

Zak: ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Doyle: No tenemos tiempo para esto. Ven con nosotros

Zak: Si es cierto y estoy aquí, entonces aquí es donde debo quedarme

Doyle: ¡¿Te lavaron el cerebro o algo así? ¡Que pregunta tan tonta, eso es obvio!

Doc: Zak, Drew esta muy preocupada por ti. Ven con nosotros

Zak: Ustedes son quienes deben irse

Doyle: Ella esta muy mal y necesita verte

Doc cambio su mirada en Doyle frunciendo el ceño, Doyle solo se encoge de hombros pero Doc logra darse cuenta de que eso hizo pensar a Zak, empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Doc, Doyle y Fisk lo observaron por unos minutos, él permaneció sentado en la puerta mirando todo a su alrededor

Zak: El sector N14, Épsilon en verdad esta muy molesto

Doyle: Luego tendrás tiempo de pensar en eso, ahora vámonos

Zak estaba por contestar pero se escucha un disparo que roza a Zak, volteo viendo que un gran grupo de agentes empezaban a acercarse

"Quietos, aléjense de Zeta lentamente"

La voz de Épsilon empezó a escucharse por todas partes, él estaba viendo a Zak a través de las cámaras de vigilancia

Épsilon: Zeta, neutraliza a los intrusos

Zak aplano las orejas, se puso de pie haciendo que hasta Fisk se viera pequeño. Miro la expresión de los tres, Zak parecía que atacaría primero a Fisk. El cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero al abrirlos ve que Zak había arrancado la puerta, con fuerza la lanza hacia los agentes, estos se inclinan y la puerta por poco atraviesa la pared

Zak: Por aquí, conozco una salida

Empezó a correr del lado opuesto por donde Doc y los demás habían entrado. Doyle arrojo unas granadas y estas explotaron delante de los agentes, después siguió corriendo a los demás. Llegaron topándose con un callejón sin salida

Doyle: ¡Se supone que conocías la salida!

Zak: Si la conozco

Arranco un pedazo de la pared que ocultaba una salida de emergencia, gran cantidad de agentes fueron tras los fugitivos pero ya era tarde habían escapado con su posesión mas preciada

"Todos los agentes repórtense al sector N1"

Drew estaba intentando salir de la base, sabia que un intento por rescatar a Zak ahora era imposible, logro llegar al cuarto de armas, escucho unos pasos y se oculto rápidamente detrás de unas cajas

"No entiendo como pudieron escapar"

"Debieron dejar que ese niño muriera, así no causaría tantos problemas"

Drew se molesto al escuchar eso, una decisión impulsiva, salió a enfrentarlos. Una bola de fuego golpeo a uno de los agentes dejándolo tendido en el piso, Drew se acercaba al otro con las mismas intenciones

Drew: Nadie…,

En ese momento sintió un punzante dolor de cabeza y cuello, cayó al piso. Pudo ver a Épsilon y a más agentes rodeándola

Épsilon: Zeta me pertenece ahora, y si esta es la única forma de recuperarlo. Que así sea

Eso fue todo lo que pudo escuchar Drew antes de quedarse dormida, mientras el resto de la familia regresaba a casa seguros de que ella los estaría esperando

Fin del capitulo 15 ¿Qué pasara con Drew? ¿Qué planea hacer Épsilon? ¿Cómo reaccionara la familia al darse cuenta de todo? ¿No me cansan estas preguntas? Todo esto y mas en el capitulo 16

Perdón por la demora, pero sufrí un accidente gracias al cual regrese al hospital, que espanto con lo que odio ese lugar. Pero bueno, ya estoy de regreso y espero que me hayan extrañado


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos, gracias a los que si comentan porque gracias a ellos me sentí culpable y actualice este fic. Yedixx sigue siendo mi mentora en esto. Que puedo decir la chica es buena. TSS son propiedad de Jay Stephens y no míos, ahora necesito sugerencias de cómo puedo conseguir una cura para Zak. Por que no se me ocurre nada. Ahora el cap 16!

* * *

La familia llego a casa, apenas la nave descendió Zak entro a la casa buscando a Drew aun tenia unos vendajes que ocultaban el hecho de que removieron todo el pelaje alrededor de la herida y de que esta aun estaba cicatrizando, él percibía el aroma de Drew por todas partes, pero no era fresco

Doc: Drew, te tenemos una sorpresa…, Drew?

Doyle regreso de la habitación al entrar a la sala negó con la cabeza

Zak: No esta aquí

Doc: ¿Donde iría?

En ese momento una alerta de llamada llego a los oídos de todos, fueron a la sala de comunicaciones y Doc contesto la llamada. Pero a nadie le agrado ver la cara de Épsilon en la pantalla

Doc: ¿Épsilon?

Épsilon: Debo decir que están empezando a colmarme la paciencia

Doc: ¡¿Dónde esta Drew?

Épsilon: Todo era tan simple, solo tenían que dejar a Zeta tranquilo

Doyle: ¡¿Que hiciste con ella?

Épsilon sonríe y se aparta mostrando que Drew estaba en la misma biocama que estaba Zak tenia las cintas de seguridad para evitar que escapara

Doc: ¡Drew!

Drew empezaba a reaccionar de su sueño, intento moverse pero no podía, al levantar la vista vio a Doc a través de la pantalla

Drew: ¿Doc?

Drew cambia su mirada a Épsilon y unos agentes médicos que se encontraban en el lugar, frunció el ceño en molestia. Zak pudo ver a Drew en la biocama, esa imagen le causo un intenso dolor de cabeza recordando parte de lo que había pasado

_Zack: ¿Por qué me hacen esto?_

_Dr. Lee: Jovencito, deberías estar feliz_

_Zack: ¿Feliz?_

_Dr. Lee: Eres el primero de muchos agentes, cuando logremos descifrar que hizo funcionar el suero en ti, tendremos a cientos más. La verdad no sabia si tendrías resultados positivos, el que murieras era mas importante para mi, pero aquí estas_

_Zack: Mi familia…,_

_Dr. Lee: Niño, no seas tan ingenuo. Este será tu nuevo hogar por el resto de tu vida_

La voz de Épsilon hace que Zak regrese a la realidad, Épsilon observa a Zak, él estaba un poco alejado de Doc y Doyle

Épsilon: No lo negare más, si, la criatura es Zak Sábado

Zak: ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

Épsilon: Eres el único que ah sobrevivido al suero, claro que podemos intentar con otro sujeto de pruebas

Épsilon vuelve a apartarse mostrando que dos agentes médicos estaban preparando a Drew, uno de ellos traía consigo una ampolla con un líquido verdoso

Doc: ¡¿Qué van a hacerle?

Épsilon: Nada, al menos que regresen a Zeta con nosotros. Si lo hacen ella estará segura en casa con ustedes, si no. Veremos como reacciona al suero…, pero no les aseguro que sobreviva. Tienen 24 horas

Doc: ¡No puedes…!

En ese momento la transmisión fue cortada, Drew observo a Épsilon con desprecio y luego cambio su mirada al suero que uno de los agentes dejo sobre una pequeña mesa metálica

Épsilon: Si en 24 horas, Zeta no esta bajo mi poder. Usted pagara el precio

Doc golpeo el tablero de control con fuerza, claramente molesto por lo que habia pasado, Zak bajo la cabeza

Zak: No debemos hacer esperar a Épsilon

Doc: No, tú no regresaras a ese lugar

Zak: ¡Si no voy ella morirá, nadie ha sobrevivido a ese suero! ¡No podemos permitirlo!

Doc: No lo aremos, llamare a los científicos secretos. Prepararemos un rescate en el cual tú no estarás

Zak: ¡¿Qué?

Doc: No esta en discusión, Zak

Zak: ¡No puedes decirme que hacer!

Zak prácticamente le ladro a Doc. Fiskerton y Doyle retrocedieron un par de pasos intimidados por esta situación. Las palabras de Zak parecieron molestar más a Doc

Doc: ¡Aunque no lo recuerdes, sigo siendo tu padre! ¡Así que obedece!

Zak frunció el ceño saliendo de la sala de controles. Doc empezó a activar los sistemas de seguridad pero Doyle logra ver que Doc estaba revirtiendo los escudos

Doyle: ¿Qué haces?

Doc: Evitando que Zak cometa una tontería

Pasaron algunos minutos y la mayoría de los científicos secretos llegaron incluyendo al profesor Mitzuki, Henri, Arthur, Miranda y Paul

Arthur: ¿Que era lo tan importante, que no pudo esperar a que el sol saliera?

Arthur reacciono de forma sorpresiva al ver a un cryptid de gran tamaño junto a Fisk

Mitzuki: Veo que decidieron conservarlo

Doyle: Hay algo importante sobre ese cryptid que ustedes no saben

Todos a acepción de Fisk y Zak entraron en un salón de reuniones. Zon se había encariñado con Zak, no tenía su apariencia pero ella sabia que era él. Zak no los reconocía, aun así sentía algo familiar en ellos. Las horas parecían ser eternas y la reunión aun no terminaba

Miranda: ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a un niño?

Paul: ¿Y dices que Épsilon esta amenazando con hacerle lo mismo a Drew si no lo regresan?

Doc: Dijo que no sobreviviría al suero, no perderé a Zak otra vez pero tampoco permitiré que le hagan eso a Drew, necesito su ayuda para sacarla de ese lugar

Mitzuki: Cuenta con nosotros, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo

Doyle se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dejándolos fraguar su plan de rescate, al salir pudo ver que Fisk, Zon y Komodo estaban junto a la puerta pero no había signos de Zak en ninguna parte

Doyle: Bien, gorila gato ¿Dónde esta?

Momentos después Doyle pudo ver a Zak, él estaba intentando burlar los escudos de seguridad pero estos eran muy fuertes

Doyle: ¿Qué planeas exactamente?

Zak: No permitiré que la lastimen

Doyle: Y te entregaras así nada mas?

* * *

Fin del capitulo 16, se que no residiré muchas sugerencias, de todos los que leen casi nadie comenta, pero aun así gracias de antemano a los que si se molestaran en dármelas. ¿Épsilon cumplirá su palabra? ¿Cómo rescataran a Drew? ¿Qué pasara si Zak se entrega? ¿Cuándo dejare estas preguntas? Todo esto y mas en el capitulo 17

Antes de que lo olvide Yedixx por amor a todo lo que te guste ¡ACTUALIZA!


	18. Chapter 18

Aquí me tienen otra vez, vayamos con el cap 17. TSS son propiedad de Jay Stephens y feliz 2011 a todos

* * *

Zak ignoro las palabras de Doyle y fue de lleno en contra de los escudos, estos le dieron una fuerte descarga lanzándolo lejos. Se puso de pie aturdido pero parecía dispuesto a lanzarse sobre el escudo otra vez, Doyle se interpone haciendo que se detuviera

Zak: ¿Quieres salir lastimado? Mejor sal de mi camino

Doyle: No puedo permitir que hagas esto, podemos salvarla confía en nosotros

Zak: ¡No! ¡La sacare de ese lugar y no necesito la ayuda de ustedes!

Doyle parecía no tener intenciones de moverse, pero Zak aplana las orejas enseñándole los enormes dientes afilados. Doyle lanza un suspiro haciéndose a un lado baja la cabeza

Doyle: Somos tu familia pero tal parece que no puedes confiar en nosotros, no te preocupes, no voy a detenerte

Doyle se alejo pensando en que los escudos podrían detener a Zak, escucho los gruñidos y al voltear pudo ver que prácticamente había desgarrado una parte del escudo y difícilmente estaba cruzando del otro lado.

Doyle: ¡Oh, vamos!

Corrió acercándose a Zak y lo sujeto de la pata pero la descarga que estaba recibiendo Zak por atravesar el escudo llego a Doyle y esta lo arrojo un par de metros. Al levantar la cabeza pudo ver que Zak logro pasar los escudos, él lo miro por unos segundos y después corrió en dirección a los arboles. Doyle se puso de pie sacudiéndose un poco

Doyle: Suerte, mini hombre

Dijo Doyle con un suspiro y regresando a la casa, llego a tiempo para ver como Doc y el resto de los científicos planeaban su rescate, Mitzuki y Odele permanecerían en la base intentando encontrar una forma de revertir lo que Épsilon le hiso a Zak. Mientras que el resto de ellos irían por Drew, todo fue planeado minuciosamente, pasaron unas horas antes de que Doyle interrumpiera la reunión

Doyle: ¿Ya terminaron?

Doc: Si, nada puede salir mal

Odele: Necesitamos unas muestras de Zak para saber que tanto daño causaron a su estructura genética

Doc: Iré por el

Doyle: Sobre eso…, no creo que puedas encontrarlo

Doc: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Doyle: Escapo

Doc: ¡Escapo! ¡¿Cómo?

Doyle: Burlo los escudos

Doc: ¡Eso es imposible! ¡¿No lo detuviste?

Doc estaba a punto de matar a Doyle, estaba tan molesto y lo molestaba aun más el hecho de que Doyle no se veía preocupado

Doyle: Mm, no, mide casi el doble que yo

Doc: ¿Hace cuanto?

Doyle: Cerca de cuatro horas

Doc: ¡Cuatro horas! ¿¡Del lado de quien estas!

En la base Épsilon se encontraba junto a Drew, ella le lanzaba miradas de las que matan pero no podía hacer nada para liberarse, un agente se apresura en entrar al laboratorio

"Señor, las cámaras captaron algo en los alrededores"

Épsilon: ¿A Quien?

"Es Zeta, señor"

Épsilon sonrió al escucharlo pero Drew no se veía muy feliz con esa noticia, él se acerca a la biocama mientras los dos agentes la abrían

Épsilon: Es mejor darle a su hijo una bienvenida calurosa

En la casa, todos subieron a la aeronave. Doc se acerco a Odele entregándole la muestra que había tomado de Zak la primera ves

Doc: Son mi única esperanza

Mitzuki: Aremos todo lo posible

Doc subió a la aeronave siguiendo a los demás, Mitzuki y Odele fueron al laboratorio para empezar a trabajar. Doyle no dejaba de torturarse a si mismo, no debió permitir que Zak fuera solo en tanto a Zak, él ya estaba llegando a la entrada de la base, la puerta empezó a abrirse la luz que provino de esta lo segó por unos momentos pero cuando su vista se aclaro, vio a Épsilon, Francisco y un grupo de agentes que tenían sujeta a Drew con esposas y apuntándole con unas armas

Zak: ¡Mamá!

Drew: ¡Zak, debes escapar…!

Épsilon interrumpió a Drew, acercándose un par de pasos

Épsilon: Tomaste la decisión correcta

Zak: Ya estoy aquí, déjala ir

Épsilon: Me temo que eso no será posible

Zak: ¡¿Qué? ¡Dijiste que la dejarías ir si yo regresaba!

En ese momento un grupo de agentes armados rodeo a Zak, algunos de ellos tenían lazos eléctricos en sus manos, mientras que los otros le apuntaban con armas

Épsilon: Eres un peligro, tú insubordinación es extrema. Digamos que será como un seguro anti escape, si te atreves a desobedecer, ella pagara el precio

Zak desnudo sus dientes gruñendo de forma amenazante dispuesto a lanzarse en contra de Épsilon, en ese momento unos lazos atraparon sus patas delanteras, liberando una fuerte descarga eléctrica pero eso no fue suficiente, también atraparon sus patas traseras y dos lazos mas alrededor del cuello que presionaban con fuerza

Drew: ¡Zak!

Él empezó a toser debido a los lazos alrededor de su cuello, pero aun así lleno de enojo fue en contra de Épsilon, uno de los agentes disparo, un pulso de energía fue hacia Zak golpeándolo con fuerza y dejándolo tendido en el suelo

Drew: ¡No!

Drew se libero del agarre de los dos agentes y corrió acercándose a Zak, se arrodillo a su lado, pudo escucharlo respirar con dificultad, el disparo no era para matarlo. Drew le quito los lazos que estaban alrededor del cuello

Drew: ¿Zak, estas bien?

Zak: Los ciento, mamá

Drew: No tienes por que disculparte cariño, esto no es culpa tuya

Épsilon: Entren, una nave los espera

Zak y Drew miraron a Épsilon con odio, Zak se puso de pie los agentes liberaron los lazos de las patas de Zak cuando uno de los agentes le quito el lazo de la pata delantera él le gruño lo cual hizo que el agente se alejara con prisa. Y ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la base

Drew: ¿Una nave?

Zak: Un protocolo de seguridad, descubrieron la base sur, ahora nos trasladaran a un lugar seguro

En ese momento unos agentes se acercaron a Drew y la alejaron de Zak, ambos se asustaron y Zak quiso reaccionar agresivamente

Drew: ¡Zak!

Zak: ¡Mamá!

Épsilon se interpone y Zak solo puede observar mientras se llevaban a Drew lejos

Zak: ¡¿Qué aras con ella?

Épsilon: No te preocupes, estará bien, siempre y cuando seas un agente obediente

Pasaron algunos minutos y la aeronave de la familia llego a la base enemiga disparando sobre su superficie, se escucho un extraño sonido y después Doc y los demás solo pudieron observar como la base empezaba a ser devorada por una esfera de energía en su centro. Una intensa luz se propago por todas partes. Doc y los demás se cubrieron los ojos

Miranda: ¡¿Qué esta pasando?

Doc: ¡No lo se!

Cuando todo termino solo pudieron ver un gran agujero en el lugar en donde una vez estuvo la base de Épsilon. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Doc. Pudiera reaccionar

Doc: ¡no, no, NO!

Paul: Doc el radar dice que una nave se aleja a gran velocidad de nosotros

Miranda: De seguro son ellos

Doc: ¿Cuales son sus coordenadas?

Paul: Están a…,

En ese momento la nave desapareció del radar como si nunca hubiese estado en ese lugar, Paul empezó a buscar desesperadamente pero nada

Doc: ¿Qué pasa?

Paul: Desaparecieron

Doc: ¿Como que desaparecieron?

Doyle: ¿Cómo que desaparecieron?

Paul: ¡No están!

Doc y Doyle intercambian miradas, ahora Doc perdió nuevamente a Zak y también a Drew

* * *

Fin del cap 17 ¿Dónde están Drew y Zak? ¿Doc le perdonara esta a Doyle? ¿Qué pasara con Drew ahora que Épsilon ya tiene a Zak? ¿Cuántas preguntas mas pueden ocurrírseme? Todo esto y mas en el cap 18

Yedixx, sin ti estaría perdida


	19. Chapter 19

Gracias a los que leen y ahora el cap 18. TSS son propiedad de Jay Stephens y no míos pero si lo fueran yo si les daría otra temporada, me entere de que ya no habrá tercera temporada y creo que hasta llore

* * *

Pasaron cinco días desde la desaparición de Drew y Zak. Doc estaba desesperado, en esos cinco días peinaron el área en donde la nave no identificada desapareció pero no encontraron nada, el profesor Mitzuki y Odele siguieron analizando la muestra y Doc se desquito con Doyle culpándolo por lo que había pasado

Doyle: Escuche profesor…,

Doc: De que serviría, Drew y Zak desaparecieron. Épsilon los tiene y no podemos encontrarlos

Doyle: Se que no debí permitir que escapara

Doc: Entonces por que lo hiciste

El Profesor Mitzuki entro a la habitación en ese momento, su rostro estaba serio. Todos los científicos secretos estaban en la casa de los Sábados intentando localizar a Drew y Zak, mientras que los que podían ayudaban a Mitzuki y Odele. Doc y Doyle siguieron al profesor Mitzuki al laboratorio

Doc: ¿Pudieron encontrar la forma de revertirlo?

Odele: Si, pero encontramos otro problema…,

Doyle y Doc intercambian miradas, Mitzuki se acerco a Odele revelando una imagen de la muestra en un monitor

Mitzuki: Encontramos varias células inactivas, las cuales no podemos identificar

Doyle: ¿Células inactivas?

Odele: Están en un estado de hibernación

Mitzuki: Esto es lo que pasaría con las células en caso de que le inyectemos la cura en la que hemos estado trabajando

Mitzuki libero unas gotas de un líquido transparente. Primero las células mutadas parecían regresar a la normalidad poco a poco pero eso estimulo a las células inactivas y empezaron a despertar. En el monitor podía verse como las células una ves inactivas parecían atacar y devorarse a las otras, apenas lo hacia mutaba dividiéndose en otras

Doc: ¿Qué es esto?

Odele: No sabemos

Doc: ¿Qué pasara con Zak si esas células se activan?

Mitzuki: Sea lo que sea no debemos permitir que pase pero no sabemos que mas hacer, los daños a su estructura genética son extremos

Odele: Estoy sorprendido por esto, no entiendo como pudieron lograrlo

Doyle: Eso no respondió a la pregunta ¿Qué pasaría con el mini hombre?

Odele: Posiblemente no sobreviviría

Zak estaba en una habitación amplia, él cumplió con todas las órdenes que Épsilon le dio sin resistirse y solo Zak sabia de los daños que causo por esas órdenes, estaba acostado en el piso bajo la cama. Se negaba a comer cualquier cosa que le llevaran, en cinco días no había probado bocado, su pelaje se volvía opaco y estaba perdiendo peso. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a unos agentes con platos de gran tamaño en sus manos, las dejaron en una mesa que se deslizo de la pared pero Zak no hacia caso de nada, los agentes se retiraron y Francisco entro a la habitación lentamente. Épsilon podía ver todo a trabes de las cámaras de seguridad

Francisco: No has comido en cinco días

Zak solo miro hacia otra dirección ignorando las palabras de Francisco, él dio un suspiro y salió de la habitación al darse cuenta de que no conseguiría nada. Llego a un pequeño cuarto con muchos monitores se acerco a Épsilon quien no apartaba su vista de ellos

Francisco: Es inútil, no comerá

Épsilon: No te preocupes, el hambre terminara por obligarlo

Francisco: Lleva cinco días, ya perdió mucho peso, apenas bebe agua. Tal vez ella pueda ayudar

Épsilon cambio su mirada en Francisco y después en un monitor en donde podía verse a Drew sentada en una esquina

Épsilon: No, el contacto con ella para Zeta esta prohibido

Francisco: Pero…,

Épsilon: ¡Francisco!

Francisco: Lo ciento

Francisco se retiro dejando solo a Épsilon. Drew estaba en una habitación pequeña con forma de un cubo transparente ya que se podía ver a trabes de las paredes, pudo ver a Francisco acercarse con una charola en la mano, deslizo la charola por una ranura en la puerta. Drew se acerco observando a Francisco con el ceño fruncido

Drew: No esperes que te agradezca por esto

Francisco: No lo espero

Drew: ¿Cómo esta Zak?

Francisco: no ha comido en todo este tiempo y esta perdiendo peso muy rápido

Drew: Tienes que permitirme verlo

Francisco: Esa no es mi decisión, creemos que el contacto con usted solo lo distraería de sus misiones

Drew: Es mi hijo, necesito verlo. No pueden permitir que se mate de hambre

Francisco: Encontraremos la forma de que se alimente, no se preocupe por ello

Francisco se retira dejando a Drew más preocupada de lo que ya estaba, se sienta en el piso dejando la charola a un lado, levanta la vista mirando directamente la cámara de vigilancia. Épsilon observo como sintiendo que Drew lo miraba directamente a los ojos, en ese momento un agente lo interrumpe

"Señor, esta listo"

Épsilon cambia su mirada al agente y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro pálido. En la base de la familia todo seguía igual, no podían encontrar la base enemiga y la cura que Mitzuki y Odele crearon solo parecía que podía empeorar las cosas. Doc intento ayudar con el nuevo suero pero no importa cuantas veces lo intentaba, sus pruebas fracasaban, frustrado golpeo la mesa tirando todo lo que había en ella

Doc: ¡Es inútil!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que paso, Miranda se acerco a Doc intentando calmarlo

Miranda: Tranquilo, Doc. No conseguirás nada así

Doc: Nada funciona, esto podría matarlo y tampoco podemos encontrarlos

De regreso a la base de Épsilon, estaba en un laboratorio uno de los agentes acerco un extraño dispositivo sobre una mesa

Épsilon: ¿Funciona?

"Si, señor"

Épsilon sonrió cambiando su mirada al dispositivo, Drew caminaba en círculos intentando ver la forma de escapar, de pronto la puerta se abrió revelando a Francisco con un agente a su lado

Francisco: Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Épsilon no tardara en regresar al puesto de vigilancia

Drew miro a Francisco confundida pero decidió seguirlo, caminaron con prisa por unos pasillos. Drew pudo ver que llegaron a una habitación con una puerta blindada y de gran tamaño. Francisco asintió a una cámara de seguridad que se encontraba afuera y la puerta se desbloqueo, al abrirse Drew pudo ver a Zak acostado bajo la cama. Recordó de las veces que Zak se escondía bajo la cama para ocultar su miedo

_Doc: Zak, sal de ahí, lo que viste no era real_

_Zak: ¡No, me atraparan!_

_Doc: No quiere salir_

_Drew: Te advertí que no lo dejaras ver esa película, tiene tres años_

_Drew se acerco a la cama y se acostó en el piso viendo a Zak con el rostro oculto_

_Drew: Bebé, no te pasara nada, mamá cuidara de ti_

Drew regreso a la realidad viendo la misma situación, se emociono e ingreso a la habitación casi de inmediato

Drew: ¡Zak!

Francisco: Dese prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo

Drew se acerco a la cama pero Zak no parecía notar su presencia, se acostó en el piso junto a él

Drew: ¿Zak? ¿Cariño, estas bien?

Zak: Ya no quiero hacerlo, mamá, no quiero

Drew pudo notar los ojos llorosos de Zak, estaba confundía ya que no entendía a que se refería Zak exactamente

Drew: Todo estará bien, Zak, ven conmigo

Zak: No quiero, no estará bien, ya no quiero esto

Drew: Sal de ahí para que podamos hablar, ven con mamá

Zak: ¡NO!

Drew cambia su mirada a Francisco poniéndose de pie, no pudo conseguir que Zak saliera, frunció el ceño el enojo claramente visible en su rostro

Drew: ¡¿Qué le hicieron?

Francisco: No puedo…,

Drew: ¡No me vengas con eso! ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué mi hijo esta así?

Francisco: Sus últimas tres misiones…, quedaron algunos cabos sueltos que debían ser eliminados

Francisco se detuvo observando el rostro espantado de Drew, ella cambio su mirada a Zak y después fue con ira tomando a Francisco de su ropa con ambas manos y levantándolo del piso. El agente se acerco a ambos pero Francisco le hiso una señal para que se detuviera, Drew no podía encontrar las palabras correctas, simplemente no podía creerlo

Drew: ¡Esto…, no se quedara así!

Fue todo lo que Drew pudo pensar en ese momento, Francisco escucho la voz de otro agente a trabes de su intercomunicador, se libero del agarre de Drew con rapidez

Francisco: Es mejor que regrese a su celda

Drew se apresuro en atacar al agente que acompañaba a Francisco estaba por golpearlo pero las palabras de Francisco la detuvieron

Francisco: No lograran escapar y menos en el estado en que se encuentra Zak, están a diez pisos bajo tierra. Puedo hacer que lo vea periódicamente pero si la descubren ahora, eso ya no será posible

Drew liberó al agente de su agarre y sin oponer resistencia acompaño a Francisco de regreso a su habitación, no sin antes acercarse a Zak e intentar hablarle otra vez

Drew: Zak, mírame…,

Pero él parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos e ignoró por completo a Drew

Drew: No te preocupes Zak, volveré

Drew se puso de pie acompañando a Francisco con prisa, cuando Épsilon llego a la habitación de vigilancia el agente que se encontraban adentro reactivo las cámaras con rapidez y se puso de pie

"Señor, todo esta en orden"

Épsilon: Retírese, me encargare a partir de aquí

El agente asintió saliendo de la habitación, cuando Épsilon cambio su mirada al monitor que pertenecía a la habitación en donde tenían a Drew ella ya estaba nuevamente, cambio su mirada a los monitores que vigilaban a Zak y todo parecía normal

* * *

Fin cap 18. Yedixx eres la mejor en esto y también B.A. quien ayudo ¿Doc y el resto de los científicos secretos encontraran la cura y localizaran a Drew y Zak? ¿Qué era ese dispositivo por el cual épsilon estaba feliz? ¿Qué le pasa a Zak? ¿Cuándo dejare estas preguntas? Todo esto y más en el cap 19


	20. Chapter 20

¿Los deje con curiosidad? Seguro se preguntan por que subo dos caps al mismo tiempo algunas veces. TSS son propiedad de Jay Stephens y no míos 7_7

* * *

Drew no podía permanecer sentada, ver a Zak de esa manera la inquietaba. Estaba ansiosa, quería saber cuando tendría la oportunidad de ver a su hijo nuevamente, se sentó sobre una superficie blanda ya que la cama estaba a la altura del piso pero rápidamente se puso de pie. Francisco se acerco nuevamente trayendo el desayuno para Drew

Drew: ¿Cómo esta?

Francisco: Sigue sin querer comer

Drew: ¿Cuándo…?

Francisco: No por ahora

Contesto Francisco interrumpiendo a Drew, consiente de las cámaras de vigilancia. Ella se dio cuenta de esto y permaneció callada, Francisco se retiro dejando sola a Drew, claro no muy sola ya que las cámaras de vigilancia y unos guardias no le permitían tener privacidad. Francisco llego al cuarto de vigilancia pero no vio a nadie, se apresuro en correr para avisar de eso a Drew pero se topo con Épsilon y un grupo de agentes

Épsilon: Te estaba buscando, Francisco

Francisco: ¿Qué pasa?

Francisco ve el dispositivo de aspecto extraño dentro de una caja de cristal en mano de uno de los agentes

Francisco: ¿Eso es…?

Épsilon: Así es

Francisco: ¿No es suficiente que ella esté aquí?

Épsilon: No puedo arriesgarme

Épsilon paso de largo en compañía de los agentes pero el que llevaba la caja de cristal cambio de dirección, Francisco los siguió con un profundo suspiro. Llegaron a la puerta blindada, esta se deslizo permitiéndoles entrar. Épsilon se acerco sin temor a Zak

Épsilon: Ven

Zak pareció ignorar a Épsilon pero empezó a salir, al salir de debajo de la cama se podía ver el peso que había perdido, al igual que su pelaje opaco y unos vendajes de sus misiones anteriores. Se sentó mirando a Épsilon con desprecio. Francisco se acerco a Épsilon

Francisco: No creo que esté en condiciones para…,

Épsilon: ¡Francisco!

Francisco solo bajo la cabeza obedeciendo a Épsilon, todos salieron de la habitación. Zak se puso de pie, sintió que sus piernas le temblaron ligeramente pero aun así siguió al grupo. Sin tener la menor idea de cual era el plan de Épsilon. En la base de la familia, Doc estaba observando una muestra en un microscopio

Doc: ¡Si!

Todos los científicos detuvieron sus actividades escuchando el grito de felicidad de Doc, Mitzuki se acerco a Doc con interés

Mitzuki: ¿Algo importante?

Doc: Logre aislar la cadena de ADN que pertenece a Zak, ahora podemos trabajar en un cura

Odele: Trabajamos por días y tú obtienes la respuesta en un par de horas

Miranda: 20 para ser exactos

Beeman: ¿Y ahora qué?

Mitzuki: Revertir el proceso

Doc: Espero no cometer un error

Doyle no estaba con el grupo, él se sentía culpable ya que permitió que su hermana y su sobrino cayeran en manos enemigas, Fisk y los demás cryptids se acercaron a él ya que estaba sentado fuera de la caza en la oscuridad

Fisk: /¿estas bien?/

Doyle: Si, todo esta bien

Fisk bajo la cabeza al igual que Komodo y Zon sabiendo de los sentimientos de culpabilidad que tenia Doyle. En la base de Épsilon, Zak estaba en un laboratorio, retrocedió un par de pasos viendo una gran mesa de operaciones delante de él y a un par de agentes con ropa y guantes blancos

Zak: ¿Qué es esto?

Un grupo de agentes lo sujetaron con unos lazos, reacciono agresivamente, no comer lo debilito pero no tanto como para que esos agentes pudieran con él, Épsilon tomo un arma apuntando a Zak, ambos se miraron directamente. Después Épsilon disparo, un dardo se clavo en el cuello de Zak, empezó a sentirse mareado y todo se volvió oscuro para él.

Épsilon: Procedamos

Los agentes no pudieron subir a Zak en la cama y por lo tanto usaron maquinas. Lo pusieron de lado, uno de ellos le puso una mascara de oxigeno mientras otro le ponía una intravenosa y tomaba muestras de sangre. Zak se sumergió en un sueño aun más profundo recordando un poco de su vida pasada en el proceso

"_¿Fisk?"_

_/¡hermano, volviste!/_

_Zak miro sus manos y estas eran nuevamente humanas, se acerco a un rio de aguas cristalinas y pudo ver su reflejo, no había rastros de la criatura que él pensaba, fue toda su vida. Doc lo sujeto por detrás levantándolo sobre sus hombros_

"_Tu madre lleva horas buscándote ¿no querrás hacerla enojar?"_

"_¿Papá?"_

_Una sombra se levanto lentamente detrás de Doc sin que se dieran cuenta y atrapando a Zak lo arrastro lejos de Doc_

"_¡Zak!"_

_Doc intento sujetarlo pero la sombra termino por tragárselo. Una criatura surge violentamente con los ojos totalmente rojos, era Zak con su actual apariencia. De la sombra oscura detrás de Zak apareció Épsilon indicándole a la criatura que atacara_

"_¿Zak?"_

_Zak desnudo los dientes saltando sobre Doc el agua del rio fue teñida de rojo, giro hacia Fisk lanzándose sobre él_

_/¡Hermano, no!/_

En ese momento Fisk despertó con su pelaje completamente erizado, su pesadilla fue tan real, Doyle se dio cuenta de la respiración agitada de Fisk

Doyle: Hey, hombre grande ¿Qué tienes?

Fisk: /solo una pesadilla/

Murmuro Fisk respirando profundamente mirando hacia el cielo oscuro donde las estrellas brillaban intensamente. En el laboratorio donde estaba Zak, Épsilon se encontraba a lado de la cama quería ver todo con sus propios ojos, uno de los agentes médicos se acerco a él con unas hojas en su mano

"Señor, no podemos realizar el procedimiento"

Épsilon: ¿Por qué no?

"No esta en un buen estado de salud, esta muy débil. Lo mas razonable seria esperar a que se recupere"

Épsilon lo pensó por unos momentos cambiando su mirada a Zak y sin siquiera mirar los resultados de las pruebas que el agente medico tenía

Épsilon: Correremos el riesgo, mientras mas débil esté mas fácil será

"Pero señor…, como usted diga"

Francisco fue rápidamente con Drew sin que Épsilon se diera cuenta, desactivo todas las cámaras de seguridad, durmió a los guardias de Drew con un gas y se apresuro en abrir la puerta

Drew: ¿Qué haces?

Francisco: Tengo que sacarla de aquí lo mas rápido posible

Francisco le entrego a Drew su espada, ella tomo el arma algo dudosa ya que no entendía que pasaba

Drew: No me iré sin Zak

Francisco: Tiene que hacerlo si se queda aquí morirá y lo mas probable es que sea Zak quien la mate

Drew: ¡¿Qué disparate estas diciendo?

Francisco: No hay tiempo para explicárselo, tiene que escapar. Regrese a su casa y busque ayuda

Francisco le entrego a Drew una tarjeta de acceso que tomo de uno de los agentes que se había quedado dormido por el gas

Francisco: Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer, depende de usted ahora

Drew asintió a Francisco y ambos corrieron en direcciones opuestas, Francisco regreso con Épsilon y respiro aliviado al darse cuenta de que Épsilon no noto su ausencia mientras Drew buscaba la forma de salir

* * *

Fin del cap 19 ¿Drew podrá escapar? ¿Qué pasara con Zak? ¿Doc y los demás científicos ya encontraron la forma de revertir la situación de Zak? ¿No pararan estas preguntas? Todo esto y mas en el cap 20

Una ultima cosa, ¿se dieron cuenta que paso con la pesadilla?


	21. Chapter 21

¡El cap 20! Mi edad…, dentro de 6 años. Esto ya se esta poniendo largo en especial por que mis caps son cortos, lo se, pero llevo una vida un poco complicada estos días. TSS son propiedad de Jay Stephens y no míos 7_7

* * *

Drew de alguna forma logro llegar al nivel 5 sin que lograran detectarla, solo tenia que llegar al nivel 3 y tomar una nave. En el laboratorio, uno de los agentes médicos corto un poco del pelaje de Zak, dejando libre la columna vertebral, tomo el bisturí con mucho cuidado empezó a acercarse. En el momento que haría una incisión las alarmas empezaron a sonar en todas direcciones

Francisco: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Épsilon: Ustedes continúen. Francisco ven conmigo

Épsilon se apresuro en llegar al centro de vigilancia en compañía de Francisco, uno de los agentes no espero a que Épsilon preguntará

"Señor, la prisionera escapo y se dirige al nivel 3"

Épsilon: ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

"Tiene una de nuestras tarjetas de acceso, posiblemente se la quito a uno de nuestro agentes"

Épsilon: Bloqueen todo el sistema, no permitan que escape

Bloquearon los sistemas con el fin de evitar que Drew escapara. Épsilon cambio su mirada a los monitores viendo correr a Drew, unos agentes intentaron detenerla pero ella los venció sin dificultad. Drew deslizo la tarjeta pero la puerta no abrió

Épsilon: Llenen la habitación con gas paralizante

"Nuestro agentes siguen ahí"

Épsilon: Háganlo ahora

Los agentes obedecieron la orden, Drew podía ver el gas filtrarse por los ductos de ventilación. Tomo su espada, esta empezó a brillar en un tono azulado sin perder tiempo atravesó la puerta haciendo un corte circular, el pedazo de la puerta cayo pesadamente y ella no perdió tiempo en salir

"Señor, llego al nivel 3"

Drew corrió viendo las distintas naves, subió a la primera que pudo encontrar. Activo todos los sistemas y se preparo para despegar pero la vos de Épsilon a través del comunicador de la nave la detuvo

Épsilon: Señora Sábado, planea abandonar a su hijo

Drew: No por mucho tiempo

Ya que las puertas del hangar estaban cerradas, ella disparo el armamento contra la pared haciendo un agujero en esta. Sin que Épsilon pudiera hacer nada, Drew logro escapar. Épsilon golpeo su puño en la frustración

Francisco: Escapo

Épsilon: No importa, tenemos a alguien que se encargara de esas molestias

En el laboratorio los agentes médicos hicieron un corte desde el cuello a lo largo de la columna de Zak, los demás agentes e encargaban de monitorear todo con el fin de evitar cualquier problema. Otro agente tomo el dispositivo de la caja de cristal, al activarlo unas extrañas cosas que parecían pequeños tentáculos surgieron en medio del dispositivo y se movían lentamente, el otro agente asintió acercaron al dispositivo en el lugar del corte. Esta se adapto al tamaño de Zak, los tentáculos se metieron en el corte llegando hasta los nervios de la columna, el resto del dispositivo tenia a cada lado unas agujas de gran tamaño, cuando los tentáculos terminaron de fijarse se extendieron por todo su sistema nervioso las agujas se clavaron a lo largo de su columna, eso causo que su presión arterial se acelerara. Uno de los agentes peleaba por normalizar a Zak en eso Épsilon regreso al laboratorio viendo que el dispositivo ya había sido fijado en Zak

"¡Respiración irregular, no podemos normalizarlo!"

"La hemorragia no se detiene"

"Desactiven el controlador, lo reactivaremos una vez se estabilice" (_recuerdan el episodio "El cardumen un los confines del espacio" del controlador que no funcionaba…, pues aquí si ya funciona. ME ENCANTA HACER MI PROPIA REALIDAD_)

El controlador fue desactivado según las ordenes del agente medico mientras intentaban detener el sangrado ya que la sangre se filtraba a través del dispositivo sin remedio. Drew pudo escapar pero Épsilon no se había rendido, envió a un grupo de naves tras ella. Los disparos eran constantes y Drew difícilmente podía escapar, logro derribar a una de las naves pero tres mas seguían tras ella

Drew: ¡Solo un poco mas!

Un disparo le dio a uno de los motores de la nave y esta empezó a perder altura. En la base de la familia, Doc estaba muy ocupado al igual que el resto de los científicos

Doc: Esto es todo

Miranda: ¿Esta listo?

Doc: Eso parece

Mitzuki: Debemos probarlo

Odele: ¿Con que? Ya no tenemos muestras de Zak, lo que quedaba fue usado para hacer el suero

Beeman: Eso significa que primero debemos encontrar a tu cachorro

Doc frunció el ceño cambiando su mirada en Beeman ya que no le gusto ese comentario, el se encogió de hombros

Beeman: No quise decir eso

En ese momento el doctor Cheechoo entro corriendo al laboratorio apenas pudiendo respirar

Doc: ¿Qué pasa?

Paul: Los radares detectan a dos naves acercándose

Todos corren al puesto de vigilancia, unos minutos después reciben una señal de una de las naves, Doc decide responderla y se sorprende al ver a Drew

Drew: ¡Doc!

Doc: ¡Drew!

Doc no puede evitar sonreír al verla, en ese momento la nave recibe una sacudida

Drew: ¡Necesito ayuda aquí!

En ese momento la transmisión se corto, solo una nave perseguía a Drew el resto había caído, la nave de Drew no resistió mas y se precipitó a tierra

Paul: ¡Una de las naves cayo!

La nave que quedaba se retiro del lugar pensando que Drew ya no representaría una amenaza. Todos los científicos se apresuraron en dirigirse en dirección a donde la nave había caído. Cuando llegaron el estado de la nave los asusto ya que estaba hecha pedazos, Doc sin pensarlo entro a la nave y logro ver a Drew, estaba inconsciente, Doc la cargo sacándola de la nave que estaba a punto de volar en pedazos. Se alejaron lo mas pronto que pudieron, la nave exploto y las llamas casi atraparon a Doc

Miranda: ¿Están todos bien?

Doc: ¡Drew! Drew despierta

Paul: Debemos llevarla al laboratorio medico

No tardaron en llegar a la casa, Doyle pudo verlos desde la distancia e inmediatamente reconoció a la persona que Doc traía en brazos y un sonrisa apareció en su rostro, él junto con todos los cryptids corrieron a su encuentro

Doyle: ¡Drew! ¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso?

Doc: No hay tiempo de explicarlo, debemos llevarla al laboratorio medico

Todos corrieron al laboratorio pasaron un par de horas hasta que Drew por fin despertó, al principio su vista era borrosa pero luego reconoció las caras que la rodeaban

Drew: Mm, ¡Doc! ¡Zak, ellos le aran algo a Zak!

Doc: Drew, cálmate. Primero dinos ¿Cómo escapaste?

Drew respiro profundamente antes de contarles lo que había sucedido, el la base de Épsilon. Zak empezaba a abrir los ojos, se sentía algo adolorido, estaba acostado sobre la cama de su habitación. Lentamente se puso de pie mirando a su alrededor hizo un ligero movimiento sintiendo dolor en la columna, al ponerse de pie llevo las manos detrás de la nuca y sintió el dispositivo que se extendía a lo largo de su espalda

Zak: ¿Qué es esto?

Épsilon se encontraba en una habitación, varios agentes tenían esquemas virtuales del cuerpo de Zak capa por capa hasta llegar al sistema nervioso

Épsilon: Inicien

Los agentes asintieron a Épsilon y giraron sobre sus controles, el controlador fue activado, en ese momento los tentáculos que se entrelazaron en su sistema nervioso brillaron ligeramente extendiéndose hacia todas direcciones. Zak sintió un agudo dolor, apretó su cráneo con fuerza en un intento de calmar el dolor, lanzo un rugido que hasta pudo hacer temblar las paredes

Zak: ¡¿Qué…, Esta…, pasando?

Uno de los agentes revisaba que todo estuviera bien, con el fin de evitar cualquier daño. Épsilon observaba expectante mientras que se podía ver la preocupación en el rostro de Francisco

"Señor, se resiste"

Épsilon: Entonces suban el nivel

Ante el dolor Zak termino perdiendo el control y empezó a destrozar lo que encontraba, dejo grandes marcas de garras en las paredes, de un puñetazo atravesó la puerta y la arranco arrojándola a un lado, volvió a presionar su cabeza con fuerza

Épsilon: Súbanlo mas

"Esta casi al máximo, señor"

Épsilon: Hágalo

El agente asintió, subiendo el nivel del controlador, los tentáculos dentro de Zak terminaron por extenderse forrando por completo su sistema nervioso. Zak lanzo un grito que era una mescla de un rugido

Francisco: ¡Alto, no esta funcionando!

En ese momento Zak cayo al piso quedando inconsciente y todos los sistemas se apagaron

Épsilon: ¿Cuál es el problema?

"No sabemos, señor"

Todas las maquinas empezaron a encenderse, en las lecturas aparecieron que el controlador estaba trabajando al máximo, dos agentes entraron a la destrozada habitación viendo al hibrido tendido en el piso, uno de ellos giro hacia la cámara de vigilancia

"Nada, señor"

En ese momento Zak abrió los ojos pero estos estaban completamente rojos, estaba a punto de atacar al agente.

Épsilon: ¡Alto!

Épsilon entro a la habitación y Zak se detuvo completamente sentándose en el piso, sus ojos de un rojo sangre, todo rastro de conciencia parecía haber sido borrado de él. Épsilon sonrió ante los resultados

Épsilon: Excelente…, Vamos, hay mucho que hacer

Épsilon salió de la habitación seguido de Zak, quien no dijo una sola palabra. Ambos agentes se miraron mutuamente antes de salir de la habitación

* * *

Fin del cap 20. ¡Hay no! ¿Qué pasara con Zak? ¿Doc podrá solucionar todo este lio? ¿Qué planea Épsilon? Todo esto y más en el cap 21


	22. Chapter 22

¿Los preocupe?. TSS son propiedad de Jay Stephens y no míos 7_7. Una disculpa antes de empezar este cap. Ya que puede ser…, eh…, como se diría…, algo violento ¿Tal vez?..., así que mejor no lo lean

* * *

Épsilon pidió que prepararan una nave, Francisco podía ver a Zak, él estaba sentado y parecía ausente. Todo rastro de Zak se había ido. Épsilon se acerco a Francisco

Épsilon: Zeta, es hora. Tengo un trabajo especial para ti

Zak se paro sobre sus cuatro patas y camino en dirección a la nave, Épsilon dio la vuelta y Francisco no necesitaba que Épsilon le dijera para seguirlo. Subieron a la nave y esta no tardo en despegar. Francisco estaba preocupado por esto, Épsilon tenía el completo control sobre Zak y esta vez, Zak no podía hacer nada para negarse a las órdenes de Épsilon. En la base de la familia, Drew les había contado todo lo que vivió esos días

Doyle: ¿Y dices que el chico rarito te dejo escapar?

Drew: Si, dijo que Zak me mataría si permanecía en ese lugar

Doc: ¡Zak jamás aria eso!

Drew: Doc, tenemos que sacarlo de ahí, lleva días sin comer. No lo viste como yo lo vi

Miranda: Tranquilízate, Drew. Doc logro elaborar un suero que solucionara la situación de Zak

Drew quedo sorprendida al escucha eso y cambio su mirada a Doc

Drew: ¿Eso es cierto?

Doc: Aun necesitamos realizar algunas pruebas, pero los datos dicen que funcionara

Drew se lanzo sobre Doc dándole un abrazo feliz por la noticia de que recuperaría a su hijo. La nave en la que Épsilon iba estaba llegando a su destino. Descendió en el centro mismo de una gran ciudad. Francisco no sabía que estaba planeando Épsilon, ni por que estaban aquí. La rampa bajo permitiendo que Épsilon y Francisco salieran, muchas personas curiosas empezaron a acercarse, en especial por el aspecto extraño de la nave

Francisco: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Épsilon: Por que ir por ellos si podemos hacer que vengan

En ese momento Zak salió de la nave, todas las personas quedaron sorprendidas por lo que estaban viendo, las cámaras no tardaron en llegar al lugar

Épsilon: Acaba con lo que se te ponga en frente

Zak rugió con ira y eso fue todo lo que se necesitaba para que las personas empezaran a correr aterrorizadas. Empezó a destruir todo, levanto un auto arrojándolo hacia un edificio. Las personas que se encontraban en el interior del edificio huyeron despavoridas al ver un auto dirigirse hacia ellos. Una cámara estaba grabando todo lo ocurrido el camarógrafo quería correr pero un hombre lo detuvo, en casa de la familia Sábado. Beeman interrumpió la emoción de que Drew regresara

Beeman: Tienen que ver esto

Beeman llevo a todos para que vieran lo que estaba pasando en una ciudad no muy lejos

"Estamos aquí, transmitiendo en vivo de algo que parece ser un lobo gigante destruyendo todo lo…"

Zak se lanzo sobre el periodista, el camarógrafo se asusto y dejo caer la cámara, lo único que la familia pudo ver antes de que la cámara fuera aplastada fue que Zak bajo la cabeza observando la cámara con los dientes y su pelaje manchado con lo que parecía ser sangre

Drew: ¡Ese no puede ser Zak!

Doc: Vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder

Prepararon armas tranquilizantes, no sabían que le pasaba a Zak pero era obvio que no eran nada bueno, sin que nadie mas se diera cuenta. Beeman entro al laboratorio y cargo el suero en un contenedor

Beeman: Si no funciona, al menos lo detendrá

La aeronave de la familia despego con todos adentro incluyendo a los cryptids. En la ciudad, Zak había acorralado a dos personas, se podían ver los cuerpos de otras personas ensangrentadas en el suelo (les dije que esto no seria bueno), Zak se lanzo sobre un hombre dándole una mordida en el brazo prácticamente arrancándoselo después sus largos caninos atravesaron el cuello destrozando la tráquea, la otra persona huyo despavorida mientras Zak se distraía con el hombre que acababa de matar, en ese momento apareció la nave de la familia. Mitzuki salto de la aeronave al tocar el suelo se pudo sentir un ligero temblor, seguido de los demás científicos. Lagrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojos de ambos padres viendo todo lo que había pasado, a lo largo de la ciudad todo era destrucción y personas tendidas en el piso manchando las calles de rojo

Drew: ¿Zak? ¿Por qué haces esto?

La vos de Drew sonaba ahogada, Zak giro hacia Drew dejando su reciente cazado almuerzo, dejo caer el brazo de aquel hombre y se lanzo contra Drew con intenciones de atacar. Épsilon apareció ante la vista de todos

Épsilon: Zeta, alto

Zak se detuvo casi de inmediato alejándose de Drew se acerco a Épsilon, sentándose a su lado. Épsilon acaricio el pelaje de Zak mirando a la familia

Épsilon: Tardaron un poco, creí que su nave era mas rápida

Doc: ¡Tú! ¡Pagaras por esto!

El guante de Doc brillo y Drew apunto hacia Épsilon su espada pero Zak se le puso en frente esperando órdenes, Épsilon sonrió maliciosamente

Épsilon: Ataca

Dijo con un tono de voz tranquilo, Zak desnudo sus dientes y se lanzo directo hacia Drew. Ella no pudo moverse al ver venir a Zak, Mitzuki se interpuso en su camino y Zak salto sobre él. Intento alejarlo, Mitzuki superaba a Zak en tamaño y fuerza por lo tanto él podía detenerlo, o eso fue lo que pensó

Miranda: ¡No lo sueltes!

Mitzuki: ¡Créeme que no quiero!

El forcejeó continuaba, Doc pudo distinguir el dispositivo en la espalda de Zak, tomo a Drew del brazo para intentar hacerla reaccionar. Estaba muy confundida de que Zak intentara atacarla

Doc: ¡Lo están controlando! ¡Drew! ¡Mira!

Drew cambio su mirada a la espalda de Zak, ambos padres giraron hacia Épsilon con molestia

Drew: ¡Déjalo ir, ahora!

Épsilon: Me temo que eso ya no es posible, Señora Sábado

Mitzuki: ¡Alguien ya duérmalo!

Paul: ¡Eso intento!

Paul intentaba apuntar su arma para disparar los tranquilizantes pero Mitzuki se movía mucho. Zak estaba sobre Mitzuki, sus patas traseras estaban sobre su pecho y empujaban con intenciones de liberarse pero Mitzuki lo tenía bien sujeto en ese momento Zak le proporciono una fuerte mordida en el hombro, todo ese pelaje no sirvió para proteger al profesor Mitzuki

Miranda: ¡Que esperas, dispara!

Zak derribo al profesor Mitzuki y estaba por morderlo en el cuello pero Fisk se lanza sobre él. Fisk vio el dispositivo, intento quitárselo a Zak pero eso solo le causo dolor

Francisco: ¡No!

Zak se sacudió sacándose de encima a Fisk, Mitzuki apenas se puso de pie la mordida fue muy profunda y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, Fisk se puso de pie y Zak se le fue encima con ira pero Miranda uso su generador de agujeros negros (creo que era eso, ya se me olvido cual era el nombre) para desaparecer a Fisk de la vista de Zak. Fisk volvió a aparecer junto a Komodo, todo su pelaje erizado recordando su pesadilla

Doyle: ¿Estas bien, hombre grande?

Doc fue contra Épsilon empezando una pelea y Drew no tardo en seguirlo

Doc: ¡Libera a mi hijo!

Épsilon: Cuando entenderá, Señor Sábado, ese ya no es su hijo

En unos segundos Zak aparto a Doc de Épsilon presionándolo sobre el suelo, Drew corrió hacia ambos pero Épsilon le dispara por la espalda

Doc: ¡Drew!

Doc intenta levantarse viendo a Zak sobre él pero no puede, la estrella blanca del cabello de Zak estaba totalmente cubierta por la sangre

Doc: ¡Zak, no lo hagas!

Épsilon: Es inútil, ahora me obedece a mi y solo a mi

Drew se levantaba lentamente debido al disparo, Beeman saco el contenedor presionando un botón, de un extremo aparecieron dos pares de agujas

Miranda: ¿Qué es eso?

Beeman: ¿Qué crees que sea?

Doc no tuvo otra opción que golpear a Zak con el guante para intentar alejarlo, cuando Zak estaba por saltarle en sima nuevamente. Miranda uso su generador de agujeros negros desapareciendo a Zak, volvió a disparar y Zak aprecio a mitad de la calle y estaba completamente rodeado por los científicos secretos incluyendo a Mitzuki

Odele: Zak, tienes que entrar en razón

Beeman: Tengo algo que si lo hará entrar en razón

Doc pudo distinguir el contenedor en la mano de Beeman y de inmediato supo que era, Zak se lanzo contra el primero que pudo y Miranda estaba mas cerca, ella uso su generador para desaparecer a Zak y reaparecerlo junto a Mitzuki, él rodea a Zak con sus brazos sujetándolo con fuerza, Zak intentaba liberase mientras Beeman se acercaba

Beeman: Por tu bien, espero que funcione

Doc: ¡No! ¡Aun no lo…!

Doc no pudo terminar la frase, Zak se libero y salto sobre Beeman. Estaba por morderlo cuando el clavo el contenedor en el hombro de Zak, el líquido en el interior fue completamente vaciado pero eso no fue suficiente para detenerlo y Zak mordió a Beeman con fuerza, Doyle uso unas granadas lanzándolas sobre Zak

Doyle: Lo siento, mini hombre

Las granadas explotaron arrojando a un lado a Zak, Miranda se acerco a Beeman viendo toda esa sangre. Beeman empezó a toser y escupir sangre

Miranda: ¡Necesitamos asistencia medica!

Zak empezó a ponerse de pie, sus movimientos parecieron paralizarse, en la base de Épsilon los agentes no sabían que pasaba, la presión arterial de Zak empezó a subir de forma alarmante. De regreso a la ciudad, Zak permanecía completamente quieto observando todo, sentía que sus piernas empezaban a temblarle y cayó al suelo pesadamente

Épsilon: ¿Qué esperas? ¡Acaba con ellos!

Épsilon se acerco a Zak para intentar que se pusiera de pie, él empezó a gruñir ligeramente cosa que Épsilon ignoro

Épsilon: ¡Levántate!

En ese momento Zak se puso de pie lentamente, Épsilon señalo a Doc con el ceño fruncido

Épsilon: Acabalo

Sorpresivamente Zak se lanzo sobre Épsilon arrancándole la mano, por fortuna para el fue la mano robótica pero aun así le causo mucho dolor. Todos quedaron sorprendidos incluyendo al propio Épsilon, Zak empezó a sentir un intenso dolor de cabeza se alejo poniéndose de pie y presionando su cabeza con fuerza, en la base los agentes intentaban desesperadamente estabilizar el controlador

"¡Los sistemas colapsan, no tenemos control!"

Épsilon se puso de pie alejándose lo mas que pudo de Zak y escucho la vos de uno de los agentes

"Señor, perdimos el control"

Épsilon: Desactiven el controlador, duérmanlo

"Lo intentamos pero no podemos, señor"

Zak volvió a ponerse en cuatro patas, todos estaban asustados al ver lo que pasaba, el cuerpo de Zak pareció alargarse más y con eso perdió la capacidad de caminar erguido

Drew: ¡Doc! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?

Doc: No lo se

Al igual que su cuerpo su cola se hizo mas larga y musculosa, aumento un poco mas de tamaño, rugió con ira por el dolor que sentía sus garras dejaron marcas en el suelo pavimentado, en su frente empezaron a aparecer escamas formando la marca de Kur (algunos estaban esperando esto ya que mencione que Zak si seguía siendo Kur), nadie se dio cuenta de esto a acepción de Drew

Drew: No

La marca desapareció extendiéndose en filas de escamas que formaban un patrón lineal, el verde de estas contrastaban con su pelaje negro, en las patas tanto delanteras como traseras el pelaje desapareció reemplazándolo por las escamas, las garras se volvieron mas gruesas y largas. Las escamas dibujaban un patrón elegante por todo su cuerpo, la sangre empezó a desaparecer extrañamente de su pelaje, recupero su peso perdió pero sus ojos rojos seguían igual

* * *

Fin del cap 21. Apuesto a que todos pensaban que Épsilon iría a casa de los Sábados, sean honestos, se que si lo pensaban ¿Beeman y Mitzuki estarán bien? ¿Qué le paso a Zak? ¿Qué pasara con todos? ¿Esto fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir? Todo esto y más en el cap 22


	23. Chapter 23

La parte violenta ya paso y estoy tan contenta de que mis hits hayan subido. Gracias a los que leen y comentan este fic. TSS son propiedad de Jay Stephens y no míos 7_7. Ahora el cap. 22

* * *

Zak levanto la cabeza, ahora se necesitarían a dos Fisk para mirarlo de frente, sus dientes sobresalían como dagas amenazantes, todos parecían sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo. Drew se acercó un par de pasos, Doc extendió su mano para detenerla pero ella quito el brazo

Drew: … ¿Zak?

Zak giro hacia Drew empezando a acercarse lentamente, Drew también se acerco un par de pasos pero en el momento menos esperado, Zak ataco. Fisk y Mitzuki, pese a estar herido, fueron rápidos y golpearon a Zak con fuerza, lo lanzaron hacia un auto y este quedo completamente aplastado aun así, no tardo en ponerse de pie, mordió el auto arrancado un gran pedazos y siguió así destrozándolo parte por parte.

Odele: Se supone que eso debía regresarlo a la normalidad

Doyle: ¿Qué paso?

Doc: No, no lo entiendo. Miranda, Odele, ustedes atiendan las heridas de Mitzuki y Beeman, nosotros intentaremos atrapar a Zak. Debemos descubrir que salió mal

Miranda y Odele asintieron y se retiraron del lugar junto con Beeman pero Mitzuki se negó

Mitzuki: No estoy tan grabe, puedo ayudar

Drew: Ya perdiste mucha sangre, es mejor que te atiendan esa mordida

Doyle: No quiero sonar egoísta, pero el mini hombre ahora mide casi 5 metros. Creo que necesitaremos de su ayuda

Doc: Esta bien pero recuerden que no queremos lastimarlo

Mientras la familia se reorganizaba, Épsilon corrió al interior de la nave seguido por Francisco. Épsilon se apresuro en contactar a la base pidiendo explicaciones. Un agente contesto de inmediato

"Señor"

Épsilon: ¿Qué paso con el agente Zeta?

"No sabemos, señor"

Épsilon: ¡Quiero a Zeta bajo control ahora mismo!

"Por ahora es imposible señor, el controlador cortocircuitó nuestros sistemas"

Épsilon: Envíen al equipo de captura y a todos los agentes disponibles

"¿Todos, señor?"

Épsilon: ¡Todos!

El agente asintió antes de desaparecer de la pantalla, Épsilon no se dio cuenta de que Francisco ya no estaba con él, afuera la familia intentaba lidiar con un enorme Zak de mal carácter que solo atacaba autos y lo que fuera que encontrase

Doyle: ¿Alguien sabe por que hace eso?

Francisco: Es el controlador, esta dañado. Ahora ya no obedece órdenes y su conciencia esta completamente bloqueada, atacara lo que sea que él considere una amenaza

Doyle quedo sorprendido por la aparición repentina de Francisco, al igual que los demás pero eso no evito que quisiera golpearlo

Doyle: ¡Tú y él cara de espantajo tienen la culpa de esto!

Francisco: No es nuestra culpa que a ustedes se les ocurriera inyectarle… ¿Qué era esa cosa?

Mitzuki: Se supone que debía revertir el proceso de mutación, no empezar uno nuevo

Doc: No entiendo que salió mal, creí que tenía todo cubierto

Francisco: Mejor dense prisa, Épsilon contactó a la base, los equipos de captura estarán aquí en cualquier momento

Doyle: Shhh

Drew: ¿Ahora que…?

Doyle: Shhh… ¿escuchan?

Todos permanecieron en silencio, Zak levanto la cabeza, sus orejas captaron el sonido pero no hizo mucho caso

Drew: ¡La policía!

Francisco: Si Zak los ve…,

Doc: Necesitamos dormirlo, no podemos permitir que mas gente muera

Empezaron a rodear a Zak, él dejo de destruir el auto mirando a todos a su alrededor, desnudo sus dientes y fue con todo hacia Doyle

Doyle: Esto dolerá un poco, mini hombre

Doyle uso su jetpack saliendo del alcance de Zak y disparándole con su laser en la pierna derecha, rugió con molestia y de un salto casi alcanza a Doyle pero Fisk se lanzo sobre él haciéndolo caer. Zak se puso de pie antes de poder atacar a Fisk sintió una mordida en la pierna, en ese momento apareció Komodo, Doc le disparo a Zak con el modificador cerebral para evitar que él mordiera a Komodo. Fue difícil para Drew pero ella también tuvo que dispararle

Doyle: ¡Creo que esto no esta funcionando!

Fisk sujeto la cola de Zak y gracias a eso Drew solo se agacho para evitar las garras

Drew: Nooo, ¿en que te vasas para decir eso?

Zak sacudió su larga cola lanzando a Fisk a un lado, se acercaba a él lentamente pero Doc llamo su atención disparándole con el modificador cerebral nuevamente, de la nada dos dardos tranquilizantes se clavaron a un costado de Zak. Todos voltearon viendo que fue Francisco quien los disparo. Épsilon podía ver todo desde la nave y no estaba nada feliz de ver a Francisco ayudar a los Sábados, la nave despegó alejándose del lugar

Épsilon: Arreglaremos esto mas tarde, Francisco

Zak empezó a moverse torpemente, la policía había llegado al lugar junto con un grupo de camarógrafos y periodistas, uno de los oficiales salió de la patrulla rápidamente

"¡¿Que rayos es eso?"

"Sea lo que sea, control animal debería hacerse cargo"

Doyle: Genial, policías, ¿alguien mas quiere complicar esto?

A lo lejos empezaban a distinguirse unas naves que Francisco reconoció claramente, Drew frunció el ceño girando hacia Doyle

Drew: ¡Tenias que abrir la boca! ¿Verdad?

Los policías tomaron posición, uno de ellos disparo, su oficial superior le hizo bajar su arma

"¡Hay gente ahí!"

Al no encontrar otra salida, Zak escapo alejándose de la familia, los policías aprovecharon el momento para disparar, imposible no darle a un blanco tan grande pero aun así pudo escapar

Drew: ¡Zak!

Doc: Vamos, no podemos perderlo

Todos corrieron a la nave incluyendo a Francisco, Doyle lo detiene antes de que subiera

Doyle: ¿A dónde tan rápido?

Francisco: No puedo volver

Drew: Doyle, deja que suba

Todos subieron a la aeronave siguiendo a Zak, en el laboratorio medico, Miranda y Odele atendían a Beeman, Mitzuki entro en compañía de Paul y Doyle

Paul: ¿Qué tal esta?

Miranda: Estará bien, al menos por ahora. Mitzuki, déjeme revisar su herida

Doyle: creo que para eso se necesita un veterinario

Todos voltearon a ver a Doyle con el ceño fruncido y él solo se encogió de hombros

Doyle: Solo fue un comentario

En la cabina de controles Drew y Doc le seguían la pista a Zak pero lo perdieron en un pequeño bosque, los cryptids y Francisco estaban con ambos adultos

Francisco: No llegara lejos, los sedantes ya debieron empezar a tener efecto

Drew: Eso significa que será una caminata por el bosque

Doc: ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que se le pase el efecto?

Francisco: No sabría decirles, normalmente esto lo dormiría todo el día

Doc: Necesitamos reorganizarnos, saldremos en 30 minutos

Entre los arboles, Zak cojeaba sintiéndose adormilado. Se acostó sobre un montón de yerbas lamiendo las heridas de los disparos, en lugar de emitir un rugido eso parecía más un lamento y no tardo en quedarse dormido. Doyle entro a la cabina de controles con prisa

Doyle: Esto no les gustara

Doyle encendió la televisión mostrando la ciudad que acababan de abandonar

Drew: ¿Estabas viendo la televisión?

Doyle: ….

Doc: Eso no importa, ¿cual es el problema?

Doyle: Eso

Un periodista entrevistaba a un gran grupo de policías armados, Drew abrió completamente los ojos al escuchar que cazarían a la criatura

Drew: No creo que tengamos 30 minutos

Las naves que Épsilon ordeno empezaban a retirarse lentamente, una transmisión llego para él de la misma mujer a la que Épsilon suele rendir cuentas

"Épsilon, regrese a la base"

Épsilon: Zeta esta suelto, debemos recuperarlo

"El proyecto Zeta fue un completo fracaso, ya no tenemos recursos para recuperarlo sin contar con que ha perdido el controlador"

Épsilon: Pero sufrió una nueva…,

"Son ordenes directas, regrese a la base"

Épsilon: Si, señor

La mujer desapareció de la pantalla dejando a Épsilon con una expresión seria, minutos después llego al cuarto de armas, le habían instalado una nueva mano robótica, tomo barias armas preparándose para salir

* * *

Fin del cap. 22 lamento que sea algo flojo, pero tengo algunos problemas. Y el punto es que esto no era parte del plan, solo me llego a la cabeza y ya, tengo partes del cap. 23 pero hay vacios que necesito llenar, si pueden dar alguna idea, me serviría de mucho. ¿Quién encontrara primero a Zak? ¿Zak estará bien? ¿Qué paso con la supuesta cura? ¿Me gustan los climas desérticos? Todo esto y más en el cap. 23

Estoy planeando la aparición de alguien que todos odiamos, si algunos de ustedes acierta en quien puede ser, apresurare el cap. Porque como dije antes ME ENCANTA HACER MI PROPIA REALIDAD

Una pista, una pista, ya se las di "todos lo odiamos"


	24. Chapter 24

¡Hola a todos! Aquí Chomi y Veni saludándolos

Déjenme les explico, Veni es mi prima, vino a visitarme por unos días y ahora esta aquí conmigo y también dice hola

"Yo puedo decir hola, sin ayuda"

Pues saluda

"Hola, soy Venus pero pueden llamarme Veni y soy la primis de Chomi"

Esa soy yo ósea Romí y también me ayudo a escribir este cap. Y estamos creando una cuenta para ella en fanfic

"Por que yo también soy fan de TSS" ¡Son lo mejor!

Ahora vayamos con el cap…, que cap era?

"Creo que es el 23"

Ah claro, el cap 23. TSS son propiedad de Jay Stephens y no míos 7_7. Ahora el cap. 23

* * *

Los grupos policiales se organizaban con armas de gran tamaño, un periodista se acerco al oficial en jefe rápidamente

"Puede decirnos ¿Cómo planean atrapar a la criatura?

"No tenemos comentarios"

"Espere, por favor"

El periodista intenta detener al jefe de policía para conseguir algo mas que "No tenemos comentarios" pero él lo ignora. En la nave de la familia, todos estaban listos. Drew, Doc, Doyle, Fisk, Komodo, Zon, Paul, Miranda y Francisco irían en los grupos de búsqueda mientras Odele atendía a Arthur y Mitzuki, bajaron en el bosque por medio de unas cuerdas ya que la nave se encontraba sobre los arboles

Doc: ¿Están todos listos?

Drew: Mas que nunca

Doc: Bien, Doyle, tú y Zon harán una búsqueda aérea. Miranda, Paul y Francisco; Komodo ira con ustedes para ayudarlos. Fisk, vendrás con Drew y conmigo, tu sentido del olfato puede servirnos

Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Doc

Drew: Si encuentran a Zak no hagan nada solo informen a los demás

Se separaron en sus respectivos grupos en la búsqueda del miembro mas joven de la familia Sábado, los policías también se internaron en el bosque pero a diferencia de los Sábados y los científicos secretos, ellos eran muy bulliciosos, posiblemente para espantar a la criatura y hacer que apareciera. Épsilon también llego a un claro en el bosque con una gran arma en sus manos

Épsilon: Vivo o muerto, regresaras conmigo

Zon y Doyle sobrevolaban la zona muy bajo con el fin de intentar ver cualquier signo de Zak pero no tenían éxito. Komodo intentaba percibir el rastro de Zak con su lengua pero aun no lo encontraba. Fisk guiaba a Doc y Drew con prisa entre los arboles

Doc: ¿Tienes algo Fiskerton?

Fisk: /yo creo que si/

En el laboratorio medico de la nave, Odele decidió analizar el contenedor que tenia Beeman para intentar averiguar que le paso al suero, saco una muestra y empezó a revisarla, se sorprendió bastante por lo que encontró y rápidamente contacto a Doc a través de su comunicador

Odele: Doc! Doc! estas ahí?

Doc: Odele? Paso algo malo con Beeman y Mitzuki?

Odele: No, ellos están bien, se trata de lo que le paso a Zak. Analice el suero que quedo en el contenedor

Doc, Drew y Fisk se detuvieron al escuchar lo que dijo Odele

Drew: Descubrió cual es la causa de que fallara?

Odele: Si, es el suero, Arthur tomo el suero equivocado

Doc: Quieres decir que?

Odele: Así es, Arthur tomo el contenedor equivocado y ahora Zak tiene dentro de él…,

Doc: El suero inestable!

Drew: Que pasara con Zak!

Odele: Al menos que lo encuentren y le suministremos el suero correcto, él…, no sobrevivirá

Doc: Cuanto tiempo tenemos?

Odele: No estoy muy seguro, pero no les queda mucho

Doc no perdió tiempo en contactar a Doyle a través del comunicador

Doyle: Aun no tengo nada, profesor

Doc: Regresa a la nave, usa el Griffin y ve a casa

Doyle: Por qué?

Doc: Arthur tomo el suero equivocado, al menos que traigas el correcto, Zak no sobrevivirá

Doyle quedo sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de Doc y se detuvo en el aire: Iré de inmediato, profesor

Doyle corto la comunicación y cambio su mirada en Zon quien volaba en círculos a su alrededor: Jurasico, te quedas sola

Zon vio como Doyle se alejaba de regreso a la nave. En tierra, los policías eran seguidos por el terco periodista y su camarógrafo para intentar obtener la captura de la bestia. Tan pronto como Doyle llego a la aeronave subió al Griffin y emprendió el vuelo directo a casa de los Sábados

Doyle: Resiste, mini hombre. Donde quiera que estés

Doc le informo a Miranda, Paul y Francisco la gravedad de la situación

Francisco: Eso explica por que no funciono

Drew: Cada minuto cuenta

Miranda: Aremos todo lo posible, les informaremos si llegamos a encontrarlo

Para la mala suerte de la familia los oficiales se encontraban muy cerca del lugar en donde se encontraba Zak, él seguía adormilado, sus oídos captaron el sonido de unos pasos, abrió los ojos viendo a una gran sombra delante de él pero no podía distinguir a la persona, emitió un ligero gruñido intentando mover sus extremidades pero no pudo. Esa persona extendió la mano como queriendo sujetar a Zak pero el sonido de unas ramas rompiéndose alerto a esa sombra y se alejo rápidamente del lugar. Los oficiales de policía estaban bastante cerca, tan solo unos arbustos evitaban que pudieran ver a la criatura. Miranda, Paul, Francisco y Komodo también habían llegado y podían ver a todos los oficiales y a Zak muy cerca de ellos

Paul: Qué aremos?

Francisco: Debemos buscar la forma de alejarlos

Tanto Paul como Francisco posaron sus ojos sobre Miranda: Por que me ven así?

Miranda rápidamente pudo darse cuenta de lo que Paul y Francisco estaban pensando: No, no, no, eso no pasara

Paul: Necesitamos que los alejes

Miranda: Por qué tengo que ser yo?

Francisco: No es momento de discutirlo, en cualquier momento verán a Zak

Miranda dio un suspiro de frustración y tomo su generador de agujeros negros

Paul: Tiene que ser creíble

Miranda arranco una de las mangas de su ropa, Paul la detuvo: Más creíble

Le soltó el cabello y le ensucio la cara con un poco que lodo, Miranda disparo generando un agujero y entrando a través de el. Paul, Francisco y Komodo vieron a Miranda aparecer del otro lado minutos después, cojeando y usando los arboles como apoyo. Uno de los oficiales la vio y corrió junto a ella seguido de los demás. Después de hablarles y señalar una ubicación completamente diferente los policías desaparecieron pero una oficial se quedo con ella

"Necesita ayuda?"

Miranda: No, estoy bien, atrapen a esa cosa, sea lo que sea

El periodista se le acerco rápidamente: Puede decir como logro sobrevivir?

Miranda: Quite esa cámara de mi cara

La oficial se marcho con el resto de sus compañeros y compañeras en busca de la criatura, el periodista viendo que no conseguiría nada con Miranda se marcho también antes de perder al grupo de policías, cuando todo estuvo libre. Miranda les indico que era seguro salir del escondite

Paul, Francisco y Komodo se acercaron a Zak al igual que Miranda

Paul: Eres buena actriz

Miranda: No tientes tu suerte

Komodo se acerco a Zak lamiendo su rostro. Zak hizo un ligero movimiento gimiendo

Francisco: No esta completamente dormido, debemos darnos prisa

Miranda se apresuro en contactar a los demás: Lo tenemos

Drew: Como esta?

Paul: No lo sabemos pero no se ve bien

Doc: Indíquenos su posición, iremos de inmediato

Miranda empezó a enviarle su posición actual a Doc, Paul se acerco a Zak viendo el gran tamaño que tenia, acerco su cabeza intentando escuchar los latidos de Zak

Paul: Como lograron hacer una cosa así

Francisco: No fuimos nosotros

Miranda: Doc nos dijo que ustedes lo hicieron

La respiración de Zak hacia que Paul subiera y bajara ya que estaba apoyado en él

Francisco: El mutagéno no funcionaba, cuando…

Épsilon: Tú y yo tendremos una larga charla, Francisco

Dijo Épsilon apareciendo de entre un grupo de árboles apuntándoles con un arma, Paul de inmediato se puso de pie acercándose al grupo. Zak volvió a gemir intentando moverse pero los sedantes aun tenían efecto

Miranda: Se razonable, Épsilon. Zak no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo, el suero que le dieron…

Épsilon: Lo se todo, pude escuchar su pequeña conversación hace unos momentos

Paul: Entonces sabe lo que pasara

Épsilon: Tanto vivo como muerto, puede servir. De esa forma sabremos por que funciono el mutageno

Épsilon empezó a acercarse a Zak, estaba por darle indicaciones a su nave cuando algo lo sorprende por detrás derribándolo

* * *

Fin del cap. 23 ¿Doyle lograra traer la cura a tiempo? ¿Qué pasara con Zak? ¿Quién ataco a Épsilon? ¿Por qué las preguntas si tengo las respuestas? Todo esto y mas en el cap. 24

"¿A quien le preguntas todo eso?"

La verdad, Veni, no tengo idea

"Se me ocurrió algo para que hagas otro fic!"

Antes de que lo olvide, creo que no voy a poder seguir Un feliz cumpleaños? Porque no tengo idea de que hacer


	25. Chapter 25

¡Hola a todos! ¡Ah! Gracias por sus comentarios, no puedo hacer que Zak le haga eso a Épsilon, al menos no por ahora, y si, es él. Perdón por la demora pero la escuela interfiere con el fanfic, maldita escuela, ¡te destruiré! Deben estar pensando cuando se callara y empezara con el fic, pues ya no los distraigo. TSS son propiedad de Jay Stephens y no míos 7_7. Ahora el cap. 24

* * *

Todos vieron caer a Épsilon pesadamente en el suelo del bosque, solo para revelar que era Drew quien lo había golpeado

Doc: Creo que lo golpeaste muy fuerte

Drew: Se lo merece

Drew y Doc se apresuraron en acercarse a Zak, ella se arrodillo a su lado inclinándose sobre su rostro

Drew: ¿Zak? Cariño ¿Puedes escucharme?

Zak emitió un ligero gemido intentando moverse. Doc no perdió tiempo en contactar a la nave. Ya que Doc podía controlar la nave esta empezó a moverse, Odele y los demás pudieron sentir que la nave se movía incluyendo a Beeman quien ya estaba consiente

Beeman: ¿Qué pasa?

Mitzuki: Tal vez ya encontraron al chico

Odele: Eso espero, no tenemos mucho tiempo

En la selva todos levantaron la cabeza viendo a la nave acercarse, Paul se acerco a Doc mirando a Épsilon quien aun estaba tendido en el suelo

Paul: ¿Qué aremos con él?

Doc: No podemos arriesgarnos, es mejor llevarlo con nosotros

En camino a la base de los Sábados, Doyle fue agredido por una nave desconocida

Doyle: ¡Que rayos…!

Intento librarse de ella pero uno de los disparos averió un motor y se vio forzado en hacer un aterrizaje forzoso, con dificultad logro salir de la nave mirando hacia el cielo

Doyle: ¡no! ¡Ahora que!

La nave enemiga aterrizo a un par de metros de distancia, Doyle dio media vuelta tomando posición de ataque, la rampa descendió revelando una sombra extrañamente familiar

"Saludos, señor Blackwell. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos"

Doyle: No…, tu estas muerto

Argost: Esa no es forma de recibir a los viejos amigos. Para desgracia de su miserable familia, los rumores de mi muerte han sido exagerados

Doyle le apunto a Argost con su laser de muñeca: Bueno, eso tiene solución

Argost: Encantador…, me preguntaba…, si era esta, la razón de su prisa

Argost revelo un contenedor con un líquido transparente desde debajo de su capa y Doyle la reconoció de inmediato

Doyle: Entrégamela

Argost volvió a esconder el contenedor debajo de su capa con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro

Argost: Me encantaría en verdad, pero la nueva imagen del pequeño Sábado, me resulta tan interesante

Doyle estaba a punto de lanzársele encima pero Argost amenazo con romper el contenedor si él daba otro paso

Doyle: ¡¿Qué quieres?

Argost: La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio y tengo tantos planes para el chico que odiaría perder esa oportunidad

Argost le arrojo el contendedor a Doyle y él la atrapo antes de que cayera el suelo, Argost disfrutaba de la expresión confusa en el rostro de Doyle. Pero Doyle estaba más preocupado por el contenedor en sus manos

Argost: Si alguien se entera de nuestra pequeña charla, será tu adorado sobrino quien pagara el precio primero

Doyle: ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que esto no lo matara?

Argost: Querido muchacho, esa sería una muerte muy rápida y no me daría tiempo de disfrutar de su sufrimiento. Además, no tienes otra opción

Argost subió a su nave y no tardo en despegar dejando a Doyle solo y confundido, Argost camino hasta una habitación de la nave sacando algo del interior de su capa, era otro contenedor, idéntico al que le había entregado a Doyle. Argost sonrió maliciosamente dejando el contenedor sobre un pedestal

Mientras Doyle intentaba reparar el Griffin para volver con los demás con el suero. En la nave de la familia Sábado, lograron llevar a Zak al interior del laboratorio medico, estaba sobre tres camillas puestas una alado de la otra. Odele se acerco tomando unas muestras para analizarlas

Doc: ¿Y?

Odele: No tenemos mucho tiempo

Miranda: Cuanto?

Odele: 10 minutos máximo

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, para alegría de todos, la nave detecto al Griffin acercándose, la compuerta del hangar se abrió dejándolo entrar. Doyle prácticamente bolo de su asiento acercándose a Doc y Drew

Doyle: Encontraron al mini hombre?

Drew: Esta en el laboratorio medico, tienes el suero

Doyle le enseñó a Drew el contenedor con el suero, pero su expresión seria no se borraba. Doc tomo el contenedor y los tres corrieron al laboratorio medico. Mitzuki se encontraba recogiendo muestras de pelo y sangre

Doc: Listo, tenemos el suero

MItzuki: Que hay del controlador

Francisco: Si Zak regresa a la normalidad podremos retirar el controlador con mayor facilidad

Odele: No perdamos más tiempo

Todos empezaron a darse cuenta de que Zak estaba recuperando movilidad, Doc se acerco a él con rapidez. Zak le enseñó los dientes en señal de amenaza, cando Doc estaba por inyectar el contenido del suero en Zak. Zak le dio un fuerte empujón con su cola, intentaba levantarse pero aun no podía con el peso de su propio cuerpo

Drew: ¿Estás bien?

Doc: Si, no te preocupes

Zak cayó de la camilla debido a sus intentos de ponerse de pie, sus latidos cardiacos se aceleraban a cada instante, Mitzuki se lanzo sobre Zak presionándolo contra el piso

Mitzuki: ¡Ahora!

Doc preparo el contenedor y se acerco inyectando el contenido en Zak casi de inmediato. Zak gruño ligeramente, Mitzuki y Doc se alejaron viendo que Zak empezaba a recuperar fuerzas y ponerse de pie, sus ojos rojos fueron desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Miro a su alrededor viendo a cada uno

Zak: Papá?

Doc no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro al darse cuenta de que Zak ya lo reconocía pero esa alegría duro poco tiempo, Zak cayó al piso pesadamente y para horror de todos sufrió un paro cardiaco

Drew: ¡Zak!

Ambos padres se acercaron a su hijo mal parecido, el rostro de Doyle se lleno de espanto ¿Cómo pudo confiar en que Argost le daría el suero?

Odelel: Lo siento, Doc, fue muy tarde

Doc: No

La voz de Doc se escucho como apenas un susurro, los ojos de ambos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas

Drew: Doc, haz algo

Doc: ¡El desfibrilador!

Mitzuki: Ya no tiene caso, deben…,

Doc: ¡No dejare que se vaya!

Drew: ¡Doc!

Doc giro viendo que en el rostro de Drew empezaba a formarse una sonrisa, cambio su mirada a uno de los monitores viendo como los latidos de Zak empezaban a normalizarse

Doc: Necesitamos regresarlo a la camilla

Se necesito la ayuda de cada persona y cryptid que estaba en la habitación para cargar con algo tan pesado

Doyle: No debería regresar a la normalidad?

Drew: Tampoco veo ningún cambio

Francisco: No se preocupen, el proceso de mutación de Zak fue particularmente lento, probablemente eso lo hizo sobrevivir

Doc: Seamos pacientes, esperar es todo lo que nos queda

Las horas pasaron, Drew estaba sentada junto a Zak. Beeman estaba bastante incomodo ya que Zak se encontraba en la camilla de alado y esa incomodidad solo aumento cuando Zak empezó a moverse

Drew: ¿Doc?

Doc se acerco abriendo los parpados de Zak, con eso pudo darse cuenta de que sus ojos ya no eran felinos

Drew: ¡Doc, su boca esta sangrado!

Cuando se escucho la palabra sangre todos posaron su atención en la familia, todos menos Francisco, puesto que él no estaba en el laboratorio

Francisco entro a una habitación pequeña en donde se encontraba Épsilon, él estaba atado de manos y pies en un rincón

Francisco: Ya despertaste

Épsilon: No olvidare tu traición, Francisco

Francisco: Yo solo sigo órdenes

Épsilon: ¿Ordenes?

Francisco: Antes de que Zak atacara el pueblo informe de esto a la base, decidieron que el proyecto se salió de tu control. Las nuevas órdenes fueron detener tu ataque y recuperar el controlador, la única forma que pude encontrar fue hacer que los Científicos Secretos atraparan a Zak

Épsilon permaneció en silencio, Francisco dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación y antes de salir dijo: De ser tú estaría preocupado, en la base no se escuchaban muy felices

Francisco salió de la habitación y camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al laboratorio medico, al llegar pudo darse cuenta de la preocupación de todos. Drew se encontraba limpiando la boca de Zak debido a la sangre y al hecho de que sus colmillos empezaban a caerse reemplazándolo por dientes de un humano normal, también ahora tenía la estatura de Doc y menos pelo. Doc se acerco con una manta para cubrir a Zak

Doc: Me preocupa verlo así

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Francisco tomo uno de los colmillos de Zak, envolviéndolo en un paño blanco y ocultándolo en su bolsillo

Zak empezó a gemir debido al dolor, pasaron otras horas y el proceso se había revertido completamente, ambos padres se acercaron y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos, recuperaron a su hijo. Todo parecía estar bien hasta que Zak empezó a retorcerse violentamente

Drew: ¡Doc!

Doc: No lo sé Drew ¡Sujétalo!

Ambos sujetaron sus pies y sus brazos pero Zak no podía evitar sus convulsiones. Francisco se acerco a ellos rápidamente con una jeringa para dopar a Zak

Francisco: Es el controlador, debemos extraerlo

Doc: ¡¿Cómo?

Francisco: Necesitamos a Épsilon

Ambos padres intercambian miradas, no se perdió el tiempo. Mitzuki fue por Épsilon de inmediato. Las puertas del laboratorio volvieron a abrirse, Mitzuki bajo a Épsilon frente a Doc y Drew. Épsilon giro hacia la camilla viendo a Zak dormido y boca abajo

Épsilon: Veo que necesitan de mi ayuda

Drew parecía ser la que estaba más molesta, sujeto a Épsilon del cuello de su camisa: ¡Quiero que le quites esa cosa ya!

Doc aparto a Drew de Épsilon, no le sorprendió la reacción de Drew pero si le sorprendió la respuesta de Épsilon

Épsilon: Lo hare

Doyle: ¿Así nada más, sin chantajes ni nada?

Doc: Estoy sorprendido

Drew: No eres el único

Épsilon: Retirare el controlador pero necesito mi nave

Drew: De ninguna manera, lo harás aquí

Épsilon: No tienen el equipo que necesito, mi nave si

Ambos padres intercambiaron miradas con el seño fruncido, Doc parecía estar dispuesto a aceptarlo y Drew lo noto en su mirada

Drew: ¡No! ¡No se lo llevara!

Doc: Drew, no podemos arriesgar a Zak

Minutos más tarde la nave de Épsilon aterrizo frente a la de los Sábados, Doc y Drew empujaron la camilla en la que iba Zak, detrás de ellos iban Épsilon y Francisco. Los demás permanecieron en la nave en caso de que se presente algún problema

Todo fue preparado, había bario equipos complejos en torno a otra camilla. Drew y Doc cambiaron a Zak en la camilla, ahora él llevaba puesta una bata azulada, lo pusieron boca abajo, el controlador se había adaptado al tamaño normal de Zak

Drew: Estaremos vigilando en todo momento

Épsilon solo sonrió disimuladamente debido a la amenaza de Drew y comenzó el proceso de extracción. Hizo un corte a lo largo de la espalda de Zak retirando el controlador parte por parte ya que estaba siendo desactivado poco a poco. Los tentáculos retrocedían al desactivarse solo faltaba una última pieza. Drew se dio cuenta de que Zak estaba apretando la sabana sobre la camilla

Drew: ¡No está sedado!

Doc: ¡¿Qué?

Doc detuvo a Épsilon de inmediato antes de que hiciera otro corte. Drew se acerco viendo como Zak estaba lagrimeando, todo el tiempo pudo sentir la extracción del controlador

Drew: Zak ¿Puedes escucharme?

Drew solo pudo ver como Zak apretaba más fuerte las sabanas y empezó a abrir los ojos, Drew se cubrió la boca y se levantó con ira hacia Épsilon pero Francisco se interpuso entre ambos

Francisco: No es culpa de Épsilon, es la única forma de retirar el controlador

Drew se detuvo y Doc libero a Épsilon de su agarre, ambos padres estaban tan indignados. Drew temblaba incontrolablemente de la rabia, se acerco a Zak tomándole la mano. Épsilon extrajo la última pieza y con eso Zak cayó en un profundo sueño. Pasaron tres días y Zak seguía dormido en el laboratorio medico de la casa, Doc entro al laboratorio junto con Drew

Drew: ¡Tres días Doc! ¿Por qué no despierta?

Doc: Se está recuperando de mucho Drew, se paciente

Drew lanzo un suspiro ambos estaban por salir cuando escucharon la voz de Zak

Zak: ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Ambos voltearon viendo a Zak despierto, Drew no pudo ocultar su alegría y se lanzo sobre Zak dándole un fuerte abrazo

Drew: ¡Zak! ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Doc los abrazo a los dos, tampoco podía ocultar su alegría

Doc: Me alegra que estés bien

Zak: ¿Qué paso con Épsilon y Francisco? ¿Ya se fueron?

Ambos padres quedaron confundidos con la pregunta de Zak. No tardaron en darse cuenta

Drew: ¿Qué paso con ellos?

Zak: El accidente, se estrellaron ¿recuerdan?

Drew y Doc intercambian miradas al confirmar sus sospechas, Zak no recuerda nada de lo que paso antes de que le inyectaran el suero. Ambos padres decidieron guardar el secreto, inventaron que se había golpeado la cabeza quedando inconsciente un buen tiempo, pensaron que sería mejor para Zak no recordar lo que paso. Fiskerton, Komodo, Zon y Doyle se alegraron de ver a Zak despierto

Doyle: Hay mini-hombre, eso es dormir

Zak: ¡Doyle! ¿Cuándo volviste?

Doyle: Apenas me entere de lo que había pasado

Las cosas no tardaron en volver a la normalidad, estaban afuera jugando, pese a la negativa de Drew, después de tanto tiempo dormido, Zak tenía mucha energía. Lo que más sorprendió a todos fue que las cicatrices de Zak desaparecieron por completo. Incluso la del controlador, Drew pensó que la marca de Kur que apareció en la frente de Zak vagamente fue solo un juego de su mente

Doyle sin embargo estaba seguro de lo que vio, varias veces quiso hablar pero se percataba de que una sombra vigilaba a la familia desde lejos

* * *

Fin del cap. 24 otra vez perdonen la tardanza y mi falta de intensidad pero los exámenes están aquí y tengo que aprobarlos para poder esforzarme menos en los últimos exámenes. Toda la familia está feliz otra vez. Claro que yo puedo acabar con esa felicidad en un instante pero no lo hare después de todo este es ¡EL CAPITULO FINAL! Y hasta aquí llego, mmmm, no sé si habrá una secuela

Tiene que…, pero mmm no se ya tengo algo planeado pero juguemos un juego, si tengo 5 comentario o mas con diferente ideas hare la secuela, si no, pues Argost se quedara en el aire

Antes de que se me olvide, necesito a alguien que quiera adoptar o darme ideas de cómo continuar mi segundo Fic (Un feliz cumpleaños?) puesto que no quiero que quede a la deriva.

Antes de olvidar, las gracias a Yedixx y BlackAngel, sin ellas este fic estaria a la deriba, y QUE ESPERAN PARA ACTUALIZAR USTEDES DOS!


End file.
